


谷山菜市场故事会

by anony_m



Category: Original Work, 伪装者 | The Disguiser (TV), 猎狐
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, RPS - Freeform, 侯王（亲情向）, 双侯, 孙王, 松涛（友情向）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 114,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_m/pseuds/anony_m
Summary: 点梗答文给定关键词：侯王（亲友向）；双侯（恶劣CP向）；菜市场劳动人民生活；中年废柴落魄男鸡毛日常；带弟弟讨生活的明家大姐；相亲无果洞房失败生殖障碍；猫耳play。取2010年前后，江淮地区。现实向，半方言写作。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 门神

0\. 曼丽  
小王刚到谷山餐厅，正逢商贸城钟楼整半点打鸣，从东边罩过来嗡一声，餐厅门口笼屉甫开，人群散成被敲了灯管的飞蛾，四方三两从白雾里扑棱出来，人行道上的红砖没铺实，乱脚一踩，轱辘一轧，砖缝唧唧哇哇呕出泥水，差点挂到裤腿。  
九点半对吃早茶来讲已经很迟了，堂里圆桌坐三空七，一桌配一个暖水瓶，一盒抽纸，一把筷子，红红绿绿塑料板凳，连同落了烟蒂的地面，水渍上浮油光。陈六子在最里一张桌跟前，隔着玻璃窗口跟切千张的老板娘聒得正快活，好似脑后长眼，小王还没开口，他已经转头看到他，五官都笑开。  
慢得咧，还以为你今有事，招呼不打要放我鸽子。  
我要看班的侯老师，临时找人代班才过得来。  
保健所小于呢？  
踮掉了。  
啊？  
早上打电话，讲离职批下来了，东西头晚上收好，人已经上大巴。  
嚯哟，这小丫头。  
还讲她给于院长留好了信，叫我唔讲，免教难做人。  
唔讲就唔讲，要你操心也操不到。他们家一个两个，自作天王，都难搞。于院长前两天度蜜月去了，这时候估计快活似神仙，他家小囡跑上天也排不到他自己快活前头。冇事，我们吃我们饭，小笼包上了，马上来煮干丝，还叫了五块钱炒面皮，你还想吃啥？  
怎一下就结了婚，小于她妈，七七阿过的了？  
刚过，前个走我摊子斩了两斤肉。坟头纸钱一烧花圈一扫，家亲该送走都送走，白茫茫一片干净，不然丫头选这时候跑走。  
老板娘一条手臂上码三个扁盘子，卸两盘上桌，笑盈盈叫声“孙医生”，给他自带的玻璃杯里续开水。小王跟她聒了两句，六子已经把干丝拌拌好推过来，小葱榨菜香干姜丝，金缕黄白一把青，坍下来浸在沸水汤里，汤上浮一层鲜酱红油，散着粒粒炸过的花生米。  
小于她妈，于院长的原配，上上个月从自家五楼厨房窗口跳了下去，前天刚过七七。传闻是抑郁症，也有讲是精神病，一天到晚关在家里发癔，跌碗砸盆。反正掉下去，头脑壳跌成瓢，未得立死，红汁白浆漏一路，送到县医院。她家家属亲临指示，呼吸机上，打桩机上，折腾一宿，本分情分都算做到位，方盖白布。  
院长大人还窝在计生办的时候，老婆就已经是这个老婆，烫头发，敷黄瓜，脸皮嫩过油菜芽，早上去菜市场也要戴个珍珠项链，精神不得了，哪能想最后走得鼻眼稀烂。医院大院卖蒸粢饭的讲，躺楼底下时候伊还戴着项链，大概给晾衣架勾断掉，珍珠像花生米漂在红汤上，到处都是。真是作孽。  
老板娘艺高人胆大，这时候讲这些，也不怕我们听得吃不下，下次不来了。  
街里街坊几十年，我还不晓得你个刁嘴？小笼包你还能跑哪家吃？一个屠夫一个医生，菜市场俩门神，红刀白刀见少啦？怕鬼。  
不怕鬼，怕您。  
油嘴滑舌，锅贴饺子最后一锅，阿要啦？  
要。  
陈六子目送人走远了才转过来，很是忿忿：我嘴刁？到底哪个要来吃小笼包的，下次我们去吃羊肉泡馍。  
对面不睬他，拈着玻璃杯的厚瓶口喝茶，枸杞混碎茶梗子浮浮沉沉，热气腾空，把眼镜扑成两团白晃晃的遮罩。  
你要忍不住多想，我透个信，小姑娘心头清爽得很，去上海投奔她娘家表舅去了。  
你这么清楚？  
啧，你侯老师我，响当当菜市场门神，近到商贸城远到汽车站，这片什么不清楚？当然你也是，你也是门神，我守嘴巴门，你守下面门。  
我看你皮痒。  
你付账，我任抽。  
她家哪个姓王的表舅在上海？  
那就不晓得了，那家人，哪好打听到这份上。冇事，成年人天南地北跑过，能有多大事。  
有事又冇办法，上海恁远，与我难相干。  
对头。各人各命，冇办法，天底下事体，办法多，冇办法更多。  
曼丽人生如此，薄凉无奈亦如此，便暂按下唔讲。

1\. 门神  
谷山菜市场不大，从步行街旁边挂着“谷山农贸产品交易中心”的牌子下面进水泥门，一直往西，不拐弯走十分钟，就能从后门出来，正对马路对面老粮站，旁边一家麻油作坊，香味浓得发稠。然则它跟“小”也万不搭边，主路虽只有一里长六尺宽，周边岔路多过蛛网，小巷子曲折往北能达汽车站跟前的十字路口，往南浸到城郊水汪汪的稻田埂头。叶脉沿乌瓦烂巷无限铺开，被泡沫箱、蛇皮袋和塑料挡雨棚细分下去，直到脚尖对脚跟，不足一肩距。从十字路口骑电动车的叼了一半的烧饼，到沿街羊蝎子店三轮车里的火腿，鱼米菜肉贴着三中操场的后墙绕过去，夹在隔壁教职工小区和县医院门诊部的围墙中间。上完课的教师家去淘好米想起来，口袋揣着塑料袋抄近路，钻铁栏杆洞过去揎两把水芹菜，往往能在油条摊逮到翘了课间操的学生，“时代在召唤”的锣鼓不敌一声大肉包两个一块五——豆浆五毛。  
菜市场就这样挤在县城主干道的背头，一颗心脏腥气活泛，裹在老城区密过毛细血管的街巷网络里面。老城区如此多少年，随便跌个瓦下来，里面要刻着“咸丰年制”都不得见怪，唔讲三代未挪窝，自家没上卅年都冇脸占个“老”字。当然时代发展，年轻人出去打工念书渐多，剩老一辈死的死走的走，不少地方空出来，或者私下租出去，闲给菜市场的新来客落脚。租几多钱，租给哪个，正规协议阿要签？这种刺多肉少的草鱼苗苗，政府鞭长莫及，亦不想及，开摊登记，收个摊位费加一点市容管理费意思意思，剩下的全交给人情、传统和默契构建出的底层生态系统。不上路有，大萝卜有，老油条炮筒子活闹鬼，无所不卖也就无人不有，小开多是半桶水，闷头鸡里有门神，也算自给自足。  
谷山菜市场默认的门神有两位，一个鲁达一个吴用，私底下市井聒白里戏称一管头一管腚，当然管腚这话除了陈六子，哪个也不会当小王的面讲。  
陈六子不姓陈，身份证上的姓是“侯”，但他自己不肯认，张口闭口“我老陈”，官方姓氏渐渐除了小王也就少有人晓得。陈六子的猪肉摊在搭了台拉了电的肉类区，进门第一个拐弯，空间大，光线足，菜市场买肉的必经之处，一排坐臀前腿拳头肉铺跟前，红是红白是白，旁边单独一个玻璃橱柜，放客人过会回来拿的猪肉碎和按斤秤的猪舌猪耳朵，橱柜边上悬一枚寸把厚的木砧板，贴着磨得雪亮的斩肉刀，据讲能十三秒内剔出猪骨。  
那是，老子当年肉联厂业务标兵，车间副主任，好歹也能算是国家干部了嘛。  
要是问起来，基本都能得这个讲烂的半截故事，后头就不肯多讲了。陈六子五官正气，浓眉大眼，像《上甘岭》里面的志愿军，很受中老年女性欢迎，又整天笑笑嘻嘻，什么事都晓得一点，什么人都能聒上话，什么话都能圆回来，才能这多年各种人来人往口水仗，都能调停得天下太平。他中专念完，在肉联厂上了几年班，九十年代初干得风生水起时候辞职踮掉了，差点把他爸给气死，跑出去不晓得在哪浪了几年，最后全须全尾回来，老老实实结了头次婚，再在菜市场开了猪肉摊，才算真正安定下来。  
要是碰到犯嫌的生客，冇事干再多问：铁打的饭碗不要，怎想的嘛？  
因为时代在召唤。  
哈？  
斩刀铿铿两声擦过磨刀棒，划到皮肉里快过风劈水，黑脸门神人高马大，气势逼人，脸上眯眯笑，刀光嗖嗖凉。  
最后教你一首回锅肉赋，肥而不腻，紧而不松，辣而不苦，好吃不粘嘴。慢走不送。  
管头的镇中央，管腚的守门口。菜市场入口跟老步行街中间隔一个二层楼门面，就是小王常年坐诊的妇幼保健所，离县医院差不多三刻钟路。讲是妇幼，妇占大多数，都是附近乡里乡亲，小病小灾或者上不得台面看的就先跑到小门诊里头问问，反正问又不收钱，医生也不会乱讲出去。真要打针动刀，麻雀虽小，有帘子有床有熟人，一次性床单铺底下，消毒柜里镊子钳子不少，也算还好。县医院大楼翻修好的当年，正好保健所当时主事的老医生带小王和另外一个医生一道去看热闹，顺便想再化个缘，等剪彩观摩结束，另外那医生月底就辞了职，直接把小米步枪的编制丢给了看完飞机大炮还留在革命队伍的小王。有编制总好过冇保障，伊从此以后就守着一亩三分地一月七十一（今年涨到了两千一，可喜可贺），大手术冇的上，倒也在菜市场混出个“孙医生”的名声，时不时收到一篮菜或者土鸡蛋，日子也能过。  
小王当然姓王，只是名字里面含一个“松”字，当地话念出来就和“孙”一样。刚参加工作的时候，保健所里面加上他三个医生全都姓王，病人为了区分，拿名不拿姓来喊人，喊了这多年，该退休的退休，该辞职的辞职，人来来走走，只剩小王变成孙医生，守成菜市口不作声的白脸门神。虽则是白脸，难比黑脸的那位更讨人欢喜，伊话少笑少快活劲也少，一身消毒水味道，酒瓶底厚眼镜，冷清清单眼皮，逼仄下巴颌皮包骨头，典型筋瘦鬼的薄福相。以前春冬流感季，感冒发烧的娃娃过来打针的多，闻到消毒水气味就哭，看到他哭得更厉害，一传十十传百，传成能止小儿夜啼的夜叉，大概给养娃的父母带了不少便利，但明摆着无助个人形象提升，权当做善事。这几年年纪渐长，皮肤松下去，阴森气被一点慈眉善目代替，跟陈六子站一块才不那么像黑白无常。  
出早茶店门的时候经过老太太牵着孙女，小囡看到他们果然冇怕，笑咯咯用普通话喊了句：没头脑和不高兴！  
甚跟甚？陈六子一头雾水，小王问他：你高兴吧？  
高兴啊，吃饱喝足，有么不高兴？  
医生便很满意：我也同意这个分配。  
两个人一路散步回去，小王看着六子进了菜市场，自己回诊所接班。临时过来替他看了半天班的小孙医生不在——是在县医院轮岗的实习医生，真的姓孙——门边上搁着一笸箩青菜，一个盛水的塑料桶，几条鱼在里面游。病人坐在靠墙椅子上等，闲着用指甲抠红漆，看到他回来便站起来：松医生。  
医生点点头：明大姐。


	2. 大姐

明镜家以前有个废品站收过来的老电视机，架个锅再拍拍敲敲，一般能收到三个台，中央一台，八台，还有一个一天到晚唱黄梅戏的地方台。有几年八台放的电视剧都是各种亲属打头，《父亲》，《母亲》，《婆婆》，《大哥》，明台上初二的时候轮到《大姐》，他天天放晚学跑着家去看，还问明镜，大姐，你看我比电视里面那几个兄弟姊妹懂事多了吧？  
你想讲什么？  
我想要个复读机，学英语用。  
学英语用。明镜一句话不讲，一直过去两个月，钱攒够，加上明台期中成绩下来，一看确实进了年级前一百，她才去了新华书店。  
结果前两天天好，我拿以前垫单出来晒，收口那个地方棉线受潮松特了，个么一抖，被单套子里面叮呤咣啷洒出来五六把磁带，什么范特西，林俊杰，吱吱哇哇花花绿绿，这叫学英语啊？  
明台脑子聪明。  
哪个不讲他聪明，班主任都这么讲，他要是拿出来哪怕三分耍小聪明的劲努力一毫毫，一本讲不定都能考上，结果光聪明，不用劲，阿有用？去年考出来什么东西？我简直给怄死。  
小孩已经很有出息了，都考到上海了你还不满意？明楼在那边定下来又能照顾到，你也轻松，皆大欢喜。  
反正我是管不到他了，让他哥就近操那份心。他们工作事我也不懂，一天到晚投资这个投资那个，教育也是投资健康也是投资，那让他大哥给他弟弟投资去，别投我。  
怎啦，明楼又想接你？  
还讲要亲自来接我，嗨呦，算了吧。  
去大城市享福，还不好啊？  
我才不要过去受罪哦，那边人讲话我都听不懂。明楼毕业那年偏要我过去看一眼，那地铁站修在地底下，大得哦，到处都是箭头，根本不晓得往哪跑，而且里面人挤人还走着飞快，我头都晕得了。我就在县城里边卖卖蛋糕种种菜，到处都是认得的人，隔壁还住个医生，我能缺什么？适意的很，他们也不用分神挂记我。  
医生笑了下，看了眼挂钟，没接话茬。  
时间差不多了，阿有不宜当？厕所阿去？  
不想去，冇么不宜当。  
那就好，B超小孙那边做着也冇问题。我们把环取掉，估计就一刻钟，很简单的，中间要是疼就跟我讲，我就慢点，或者干脆做无痛，阿好啦？  
不做无痛，我晓得，松医生做事我放心的。  
明镜比小王小好几岁，但小王跟菜市场大部分居民一样，习惯都叫她“大姐”。伊十几年前带着弟弟搬过来，一个人养四张嘴，白天在豆腐作坊里面打下手，晚上摆路边摊炸火腿肠，后来改在医院门口卖毛蛋，过两年托人走菜市场租了摊位，一点一点把日子过瓷实了。三个弟弟也争气，陆陆续续全考上了大学，老大明楼考上的还是一本，当年名字还在学校门口的红榜上面，给街里街坊长了不少脸。  
明台上初中的时候，中学搬到南边新校区，明镜不放心，租了边上老房子陪读，从此跟小王作了邻居。房子是老平房，搭着菜市场的边顺巷子绕，四家瓦头连瓦头，公用一个大院子，院子里面种着一棵很大的桃树。靠近桃树的墙拐单独砌了个差不多一坪的杂物间，杂物间外边打了口井，井的一边码了一排大缸小盆，是上一个住在这的老太养的，月季，海棠，文竹，玉珊瑚，水洋花，树枝头挂满了茑萝松，都给小王照顾着不错；另一边空出来拿水泥抹了平地，几步外挖了一条半尺来宽排水沟，一块扁长青石板架在水沟上面，洗得滑溜发蓝，便宜给人捣衣服。院子外面本来是老自来水厂，已经拆到了底，讲是会拿来盖县医院的新大楼，野草长过几轮，一直冇动静，只有以前住户种的葫芦落了籽，每年春到点长出藤挂在断墙上，最近被明镜养的鹅啄得差不多。越过碎砖废瓦一直走到高坡边头，就能看到城南整片整片的稻田，原野孕育万物，太阳大的时候水跟土蒸腾上来，气味又热又腥，风一吹，稻子悉悉索索往两边拨开，田里面翻出来的波光跟田埂跟水渠勾一块，碎碎亮亮往远处伸长，像闪电，神经，妊娠纹，一直伸长到起伏的丘陵底下，已然出了谷山县城。  
明镜一条手臂抬起来挡了眼睛，医生看到便停下手问：疼啊？  
不怎么疼。  
太疼要跟我讲的，好吧？  
不疼，是我有点紧张。  
冇事，不紧张，手不要按肚子。已经找到了，可能感觉有点咕叽咕叽的，我慢慢夹出来。  
我晓得。  
之后冇人再讲话，离保健所不远的小学放学铃正好在当当敲，但是被蓝色帘子隔得模模糊糊，还没有她自己呼吸声音大。四面墙四四方方拘着人，她冇的看，只能看上面，天花板矮得很，前两天下过雨受了潮，一角青青灰灰霉了一片，顺着墙沿零零星星张着蜘蛛网，有的有主，有的冇主。她大概数到第三只，就听到一声响，医生递过来搪瓷盆子给她看，里面脏棉球跟纱布堆在一边，中间一个黏糊糊的T型小金属架子。  
确实有点变形，可能刺激了宫腔，所以你感觉不宜当，好在看了下，里面冇出血，取出来还算及时。  
这就好啦？  
好唻。最后稍微清理下，就能结束了。  
比我想的好多了。  
本来就不是什么大手术，大手术哪能在我这做。  
当时上环的时候慌慌张张，一直疼，也不晓得是因为怕还是不习惯，听人讲女的上环疼是正常，又不敢问，就忍着，好像忍了快一个月才适应。  
那可能是当时没上好，或者这个质量不行，一般不锈钢的，有效期十五二十年差不多，不至于要这么早取，但既然有副作用，还是应该及时处理的，毕竟在体内算外来物。  
人这个身子呐，也是倔。这么个小东西，肚子里头一放十多年也变不成内在，内在的养再大，割出去一会功夫就变成外面的东西，冇的就冇的了。  
是会有嵌到肉里头那种情况，东西放进去时间太长，里外分不出来，就很麻烦，不过幸好你这个没到那程度，否则确实要遭罪。  
医生一边讲一边松了钳，最后擦干净，把手术用的工具简单收拾下带走，留她自己换衣服。过去一会，人还没出来，他于是敲门，听到里面应一声后推门进去，正看到明镜站在小窗边上慌着揩眼睛，楼下正经过放学的小学生，窗子开了条缝，叽叽喳喳的声音脆生生洒得到处都是。  
没想到都中午了，开窗子太阳刺眼。  
嗯。医生点头，一句话不问。  
刚去给你开了两板子药，消炎药再吃一礼拜，晓得吧？家里头要吃完了就还到东边那个大药房刷医保卡。  
好。  
其他冇什么，每天正常拿温水洗一次，多吃点鱼啊肉啊高蛋白，能歇两天歇两天，至少不要剧烈运动，接些订蛋糕的单子我看就蛮好。真要不舒服就到隔壁敲个门，我又跑不掉。  
你当医生当惯着，操碎心，送佛送到西。  
你家在南边，我这叫送佛送到南。  
医生背着手边絮叨边多送人几步，到步行街路口道了再会，甫要掉头，未想明镜走了两步突然停下来，回头喊他：松医生。  
怎了？  
你以后叫我名字吧？叫大姐好显老。  
啊？  
小王傻掉了。明镜被他表情逗得站在原地笑弯了腰，太阳底下到处是背着书包五颜六色的小学生，从伊身边鱼一样蹦蹦跳跳游过去，叫她也像一个年轻漂亮又快活的学校老师。  
你以后叫我名字好唻，冇事的。回头再讲，再会。  
……再会。  
人已经走远掉，小王又愣了一会，也不晓得该想什么，只能先回诊所，进门看到桌子上搁着一个系起来的白色塑料袋，里面摞两个饭盒，压着一张处方笺，笺上写了两行话，一看，是上午代班的小孙给他打了饭送过来，正好没碰到头，于是留个条。  
明镜的菜还在门口，鱼在桶里面游来游去，忽地一拍尾巴，“噗通”泼了水出来。

日子不声不响走，转眼又过了两个礼拜，墙上挂历翻到四月份，踏青的人越来越多，天也黑得越来越晚。老侯经常挑小王不排班的下午收了摊去找人玩，叨逼叨叨逼叨单口相声聒到晚，顺带给人烧个饭。  
小王一个人过日子，当然也会烧饭，反正人真饿了怎么都会烧饭。电饭锅一插，嫩莴笋一拔，刨了皮快刀切成翡翠丝，撒点盐巴抓抓晾着出水。桶里面养的鱼也捞出来，刮鳞呲肚，剁姜拍蒜，热油下铁锅，煎到鱼眼泛白的时候加开水，嫩豆腐切块滑进去，滴两滴白醋，花盆里面剪几根小葱打结一扔，盖子一盖，搁小煤炉上面慢慢煨。  
这些都是老侯来忙，小王搬个杌子坐边上，看着，桃树下放个破板凳，搁茶壶茶杯收音机，天线拉出三截，滋滋啦啦，只有报广告跟七点新闻的时候最清楚：“……确保信贷资产安全。地方各级政府要采取有效措施，落实有关债务人偿债责任。对融资平台公司存量债务，要按照协议约定偿还，不得单方面改变原有债权债务关系，不得转嫁偿债责任和逃废债务……”  
政府阿能欠钱啊？  
讲甚？  
新闻，不懂瞎听听。  
大概不欠的吧，银行啊厂子啊地皮啊，不都是公家的，来钱还不容易很。  
也是。鱼烧好了？不许搁辣子。  
你看你这个地主老财的派头，我就是个随你使的杨白劳哎。那我单独调个料蘸着吃，你家去年腌的那个大椒酱呢？  
橱柜第二格。  
老侯自己摸进屋，过了会从里面喊：我操！你家蟑螂好大！小王正揭锅盖，被热气扑一脸，眼镜白花花一片什么都看不见，瞎着眼喊回去：拖鞋拍死！还有啤酒在冰箱门底格！  
今不喝酒！  
江淮这边桃树开得早，四月初花就已经落差不多，树缝边隙缝着嫩叶的尖尖，像小孩做手工剪出锯齿的贴纸，本来都亮堂泛白，慢慢上面一块贴蓝，下头一点贴红，最后底下懒得贴，直接紫的糊一层，黛的糊一层，屋脊刷得黢黑，猫的尾巴点着瓦一下子溜过去。  
今怎不喝酒？  
明个要起早，酒一喝就爬不起来。小囡回来了，明要带她妈出去玩，我打算到汽车站瞄一眼。  
还在气啊？  
哪个，我啊？我哪敢生她气，我就这一个丫头，记仇记得不晓得是走她妈还是走我遗传的，考上大学请外人吃饭，都不肯让我进家门，白养。上次她妈都讲了好话劝，好不容易跟我聒两句，你猜讲甚？“我有奖学金还有打工的钱，不要你再把生活费，你自己把自己过好就行，要是有毫毫良心，我妈有事体的时候搭把手，多谢。”你听听。  
小囡气性大是大，独立也是独立的，有本事，脑子又清爽，蛮好的。  
是，只有我不好，好话讲尽不得好，钱把出去也不得好。个么日子过不过都是相互合意的，合适就结，不合适就离，我都照规矩干的，又不是乱搞，怎就比私下乱搞的更像是做甚亏心事。  
人跟人想法总归不一样。你个追求真爱到处浪，人母女一块辛辛苦苦过这多年，从你女儿角度看，讲一句“寡人有疾”不算过分吧。  
啥意思？  
血气旺，劲头大，桃花烂。  
是是是，你桃花不烂，你就一光棍树。你的明镜大姐呢？今不在？  
伊家里面来人，出去接去了。  
怎样？阿要好好把握？  
瞎扯。  
阿试过了啊？好歹人豆腐西施都主动开口了，你要是真想，自己也是个医生，总归应该晓得些特效药，晓得些门道吧，讲不定能成呢？  
别扯着不知数了，你看着我你难道想搞甚门道？  
啧，也不是不行。嘿嘿嘿，要不你请求我一下，看在几十年交情份上，老哥哥我今晚陪你睡？  
请你圆润地滚远些。  
很多话当然是冇必要讲破的，菜场上混十几二十年，都是老油条，话都唔讲，一个眼神过来，意思一般也就晓得了。即便在小王眼里面，明镜也是很好看的，是那种在年轻的外乡女拖家带口搬过来的时候，能给她带来来自男人跟女人无数恶意的好看。伊一人不求，一声不吭，这多年从“明镜”做成“大姐”，内的外的光彩照人，小王都看到眼里面，所以就更不行。  
错在他。  
饭毕老侯推着自行车骑回家，老房子附近没有路灯，小王打着手电送他出巷子口，顺便把搁鱼骨头的报纸带到垃圾堆旁边，会有流浪猫过来吃。  
那你清明怎过啊？  
照常过咯，卖卖肉吃吃饭逍遥自在。清明那天去给我老子上个坟，不出摊，回来找你吃中饭。  
不大行，我那天请了假，加上之前礼拜六礼拜天，那三天白天都在养老院陪老头子。  
你大哥呢？往年不是一天来回吗？  
我侄子去年生了小孩，男孩子，大哥今年准备带儿子孙子回老家，扫扫墓见见人，要住几天。  
哦。嚯，孝子本事大的，生得宜当。  
老侯怪声怪气，小王瞥了他一眼，正要作声，忽然一片雪亮，照得人睁不开眼。轰鸣碾过满地碎砖头浪也似推过来，一直推到他们跟前，远光灯收敛下去，照着地面扬起来的灰尘，这才看的出来是一辆巨大的车，副驾驶的车门打开，明镜扶着座位跳下来，过来跟他们打招呼。  
松医生，陈老板。  
明大姐。  
正好碰到，不好意思啊。我弟回来了。


	3. 上海人

上海，上海好啊，哪个不讲上海好，大城市，发达，都是大楼，车子也多，人讲到处都是水泥路，干净不得了，个么哪跟我们这边样的，一下雨汪汪唧唧冇地方下脚。哎陈老板你别乱掐我韭黄，哪能当你家猪肉掐的啊？我就后院种的一点，四块五一斤，早上地头现割的，嫩得出水，就今有，阿要？要我就给你抓一把，半斤差不多……六两半，六两半就六两半好吧？送把葱把你。你看对面冇人的那摊子，那明大姐她家，今没来，她几个弟弟不也在上海？哦，你昨天也碰到她家啦？哎呦她家弟弟不得了的，昨天下午老大回来了，明楼是吧，还过来陪他姐走这边买炒板栗绿豆糕什么的，年纪轻轻，人五人六的，洋气不得了。那俩篓子马铃薯都是我的，你要你随便翻，挑好把塑料皮再盖起来，袋子在竹竿那挂着自己撕。她弟高材生哎，发达了，好像上海户口都有了吧，就不晓得房阿买了，反正头梳得雪亮发光，就跟那个，上海滩那个哪个来着？啊，许文强，跟许文强一样的，相貌堂堂，啧啧，一看就是大人物，哪还看出来是从我们这个小地方考出去的，真是黄浦江水养人。还懂礼，给人发名片，发烟，玉溪！讲话一套一套的，比县政府的人还讲道理，讲多谢照拂，要带他姐过好日子，要投资建设家乡，啊呀呀，明大姐真是苦日子过掉，要享福了。喏，秤在这，二斤二两多毫毫，算四块五好了。虾你要买的话迟点到老贾家，他批发去了，马上清明雨一来降温，塘口不好捞，虾要涨价，早买好些。上午有事啊？那等老贾回了我帮你跟他讲一声留两斤。要么等孙医生来买菜帮你带下也——啊，我想起来了，孙医生早上已经来过了，走了有一会了。他跟明家老大那个同事碰到了，好像还是老熟人，两个人一起走的。哪晓得呢？是个生脸，昨天在我这菜市口现过一次，跟明家老大握手嘛，讲是同事，那肯定也是上海来的，年纪大些，讲不定是微服私访的大老板，啊呀医生也蛮有本事，什么人都认得。  
小王不认得。  
早上出门的时候在下雨，云色乌沉，分不清天亮天黑，他先在南门口点心铺称了点沙琪玛，然后举着伞钻进菜市场。除了最中间架了钢顶抹了水泥的肉类区，菜市场其他地方都是土路，一下雨天上漏水地下汪水，狭长的烂江黄河，有的地方水洼太大过不去，只能搁几块砖头垫路中间，像练轻功走的桩，要想不潮鞋就很锻炼平衡能力。  
小王正蹲在砖头上挑白菜心，头顶上的塑料棚在滴水，每隔一会啪嗒一声敲一下伞面，什么都在湿漉漉嗡嗡响，下雨，自行车打铃铛，轱辘唧一声压瘪一个丢在路边的鱼鳔，烂泥坑的气泡冒出来破下去冒出来破下去，阿松，哎哎哎边上让下好吧，挡人走路了，小白菜一块四一斤，早上新摘挑过来的，自家也吃的，没打过药，虫眼都在，阿松，红塑料袋展着开口，摊在一排长豇豆上面，稍微有点风就瑟瑟响，嫌冷一样，挑好的小白菜攒满手心扔到塑料袋里头，又瑟瑟一响。  
阿松。  
确实是在喊他。小王往右看，看到一根大拇指提着他伞边，被蓝色涤纶面映得蓝光莹莹，伞外面一双花里胡哨运动鞋，一点不心疼地站水里，然后两只收口的灰色运动裤裤腿，黑上衣讲不清是夹克还是外套，拉链拉起来直接淋着雨，但好像又没潮。他抬头，看到身边站一个穿运动装的男的在低头看他，人显得很高，圆圆脸，五官背着光一时看不清楚，耳廓很有意思，耳轮偏上一段稍微反着往内凹，从正常的半个C型变成一个扁扁的S型。  
真是你，我知道我不会认错。  
普通话在菜市场里头听起来古里古怪，声音有点熟，小王顺着那点伞上的劲站起来，发现圆圆脸跟他身高其实差不多，年纪也差不多，也许要更年轻些，是个白净又漂亮的男的，很清爽，很斯文，有双一直在笑的桃花眼，看到小王站起来，笑得更热络，要拍他肩膀，上半截S下半截C的耳朵像一只扒着的蛾子，给雨淋得有点发白，跟着脸上肌肉一起翕动。  
是我啊，我回来了。  
没有伞挡，塑料棚的水正好滴到小王的眼镜片上，突然一片模糊，他蹲的时间太长，起来又太猛，一时头昏眼花，站不稳，看不清，听不见，雨、男人、塑料袋全都在嗡嗡作响，响成一片，响成夜里三点无信号的收音机拉成一条线的杂音。手落到他肩膀，像电劈下来，小王脸色煞白，从砖头独木桥上跌下去，哗啦一声踩进了泥水坑里。

虾最后还是没买到，改成卤牛肉和两只拾掇好的鸡，还有些乱七八糟零食。老侯赶在八点前把菜送到前妻院子门口，给她发了条短信，然后跑汽车站等九点发车，一边等一边又为自己心酸又被自己感动，揉了下眼角觉着应该找人抒发一下中年男人的心历路程，于是给小王打电话，结果冇人接。  
等再想起来的时候，鸡已经进了锅在炖，厨房窗子外一层雨，里一层雾，湿气在墙上凝成一粒粒水珠，手机忘在台子上，一连几个未接来电。  
怎啦？  
你早上电话我没接到，打过来问下。侯老师在哪？  
你猜？  
听着蛮高兴，有好事？  
登堂入室，正在厨房大展身手。  
哦？  
她妈发短信叫我上来烧个大盘鸡。  
进家门了？蛮好，她们不出去玩了？  
不出了，小囡讲下雨容易感冒。  
跟你讲的？  
……没，还没跟我讲过话。不过也快了吧，我饭都烧了，总要让我上一下桌子的吧。  
那你努力去吧，我不打扰你。  
打电话找我阿有事啊？  
冇什么。  
真冇事？小王？  
冇事。  
小王——  
我在养老院，马上给我爸洗澡，就不讲了。  
便没再打电话过来。  
谷山养老院其实环境不错，城东划了块地，有绿化，有食堂，三层楼也有电梯，住进来一个月一千六，一人一单间带厕所，配空调跟热水器。食堂能买充值卡，平时也有养老院的护工，也可以另外把钱再请人，价格自己商议。小王他爹——姑且就叫老王——就给单独请了人，一个月另给八百，每个礼拜过来伺候三天，主要是陪聒陪遛，剩几天儿子女儿轮流。老王儿女五个，老大老小两个儿子，一个当教师一个干医生，都离得不远，两个女儿留在老家嫁了同村人，有时候坐三轮车上县城来照顾。最小的丫头比小王大三岁，长反骨，脾气倔得跟头驴样，偏要跟大哥一样上大学，头年没考上，要死要活又念了一年，终于考出去，毕业后留在合肥当了老师。一家都以为终于不折腾了，结果九三年辞职去了上海，把她大哥气得要点家谱。前几年除了过年基本不回来，妈死以后连过年也不回来。好在好像过着不错，起码每年给老头子户头里面打六万块钱雷打不动，户头大哥在管，钱收到也就懒得再讲。  
老王本来一直住村子，单门独户种十几亩地，也不认字，没想到培养出来村里头第一个大学生，还培出来三个，连个女伢子都念了书。本来只当笑话讲，没想到时代变掉了，书念多不仅不坏事，还能让麻雀变凤凰，一下从贫下中农变成了城镇人口，也不受批斗，不仅不批斗，还是个光荣户，村子人上县城干事看病，多少还要找他家帮忙，时也命也，你能怎讲？地位这东西是个希奇货，看不见摸不到，但是一旦有了，人就快活。这下老王挑水有人帮挑，聒白有人追捧，架个锄头出门，回来烟多得恨不得多长几双耳朵来夹，好似齐天大圣。无法无天十几年，一直到某天早上起来磕到床头柜，磕裂了髋骨，村头人过来打招呼的时候发现人起不来了，才给儿子打的电话。爹差点一个人跌死，这怎像话？大儿子发了一通大火，手一挥盖棺定论，从此老头上县城享福，让村人羡慕，让儿孙尽孝，让自己受罪。  
引流袋帮你换掉好吧？  
啊？  
引流袋！这个装尿袋子！帮你换掉，阿听到？  
袋子哦？哦哦，你帮我下掉！下掉那个，我不要戴！  
不戴你一天到晚滴滴嗒嗒啊？刚洗的澡换的衣服，我来帮你换个干净的戴，保证不难过，好吧？  
我不戴！戴难过！我这过着冇意思，这日子冇意思，话也冇的讲，烟也冇的吃，作孽，我死的算了哦！  
什么死不死的，你戴好，我给你鱼汤下面，怎样？草鱼昨晚煨了两个小时，汤白得跟奶样的，阿吃？  
冇刺啊？我老咯，牙掉光的咯，有刺就卡死掉了，如你们愿哦！  
哪如愿了啊，瞎讲。冇刺冇刺，鱼卡挑一早上，肉都打成泥浆搓成圆子了哪有刺，有刺也炖化掉了。吃吧？打个蛋，放点菜心，今早刚揎的，嫩得不得了。  
要打两个蛋，要滴麻油。  
两个就两个，那沙琪玛下午就不能吃，吃太多你又要拉肚子。  
啊？我听不到！我要吃蛋，吃沙琪玛！  
要么两个蛋，沙琪玛下午不吃，要么一个蛋，下午吃零食，听不到就一个不吃！  
……那蛋吃一个，吃沙琪玛。  
于是中午拿鱼汤下了挂面，卧了个土鸡蛋，菜心去了帮子剖开剁段，方便一口含，半勺麻油，一把香葱，按老王的坚持在他领子下塞好擦嘴布，让他自己慢慢拿塑料叉子卷面吃。小王心神不宁，冇甚胃口，也不去食堂打饭，呆坐看人吃面不讲话，房间里除了老头哼哼哧哧吸面汤的声音，一时冇响。养老院的气味不好闻，天好的时候还能通个风，下雨只能关窗，捂着一股阴森森气味。药水，消毒水，一直叽湿的洗手池，泛腥气的瓷砖槽洞，不习惯坐高马桶的老人家自备痰盂，屎尿咳痰滴出来，被抬不起来的拖鞋底一步一趿，混到拖把水渍里面一块拖过走廊。人体的气味，皱得像四脚蛇皮的人体，天冷的时候开着空调三四天洗一次澡，暖和的时候两天洗一次，夏天一天一次，还是会有油脂泌出来，皮屑落下来，腋下有汗渍，耳屎嵌在指甲缝里头，擤鼻子习惯用袖子揩，给买了袖套又不肯戴。黄的，白的，黑的，新陈代谢的朽色，凝结后像在内衣裤上打了层腊，封着干瘪的气味，统统浸到泡沫里头心无旁骛地搓，才能得解放。  
水龙头哗地喷出冷水。  
小王这才喘出口气，把老王换下来的衣服过完水拧干，站起来喊声爸。老王吃完饭还比较满意，被小王带下来自己推着辅助车顺一楼走廊绕圈，一楼人多，碰到多聒聒也快活，小王自己在一楼那个大一圈的洗手池把老头衣服洗掉。  
爸。  
听不到人应，他出门找，还没绕过楼梯口，就听到老头子中气十足吹牛皮的声音。  
想当年啊，小日本要扫荡，我把那帮人带到山沟沟里面，差点就给打死的了！还好顺山跑，洞里头躲三天，沙芋吃完，再捡沙芋皮吃，饿死也不敢出去，最后小王他妈找过来，把找回来了。  
是吗？那伯父也是抗日英雄。  
哪算英雄哦！冇枪冇炮，就求个家里面人有活路。跑前我还跟小王他妈讲了，讲要真死的了也就死的了，反正你也么生伢，以后要怎搞怎搞，就年春帮我给我爹上个香。也算讲良心，还上山去找我，哪能想后来哦！哎呀，人呐，就是能共苦，不能同甘。  
后来怎么了？怎么就是共苦不能同甘？  
人日子一好过，心就要坏掉了呀，你晓得吧！就这也想要，那也想要，啊？个么四妹也混，跟着一起疯，还把她钱，还在县城搞房子让她住？阿丢脸！她个婆娘跟我一家子的，怎好要的啊，人都活着就要分家啊？所以讲，古话讲得好，人心不足，蛇吞象，当年一穷二白没分家，日子好了就分家，啊？这不是不讲道理嘛！不讲道理不就害人呐，这多年一个个就是害我。  
爸！  
老头头一转看到小儿子过来了，辅助车轮子咕噜往后转了两圈，口袋塞满的沙琪玛啪嗒掉下来一包。  
我妈都死多少年了，哪还能害你？话不能瞎讲！  
更不能什么人都讲，小王想，看着听老头子瞎叨的男的把沙琪玛捡起来递过来，手上沾着洗衣粉的水被风一吹，挨刀也似，又冷又辣。  
王老板怎么在这？  
叫我柏林。  
王老板。  
今天早上菜场分别后，说好约你吃饭，或者赔你一双鞋，可是大概之前一着急输错了数，你给我的号码不对，我没办法，只好到处问了下，再碰碰运气，没想到真能碰到你，还遇到了伯父，果然有缘分。  
王老板——  
叫我柏林，这儿没有老板，只有老友。  
柏林，哎这名字，有毫毫熟嘛！  
老王一打岔，小王脸色更难看。王柏林被打了岔，一点不高兴也无，用半生不熟的当地话接口：德国的首都就叫柏林，伯父对二战熟悉，所以大概听过？  
啊对！德意志，帝国！是吧？  
对。  
我讲嘛！这个外国首都的名字，还能当中国人名字取的啊？洋气的。  
但我不是外国人，我顶多算外地人，上海来的，以前……  
王柏林看了一眼小王，没再讲下去。  
上海啊？哎呀那老远的。上海我晓得，黄浦江，东方明珠！是吧？上海好啊，哪个不讲上海好，上海人聪明！  
王柏林笑了：跟聪明相比，上海人一般算精明吧。一起吃晚饭吗，王医生？  
小王不理会他：衣服洗好了，我马上去晾起来。你逛几圈了啊？午觉阿睡的？  
四圈，五圈？睡哎睡哎，唉，一天到晚糊里糊涂醒，糊里糊涂睡，去睡觉去吧。那个，王——  
柏林就好，也好记。那伯父再见，您好好休息，我过几天再来看您。王医生，五点怎么样？  
哎哎，再会再会。  
老头子还在慢一拍地招手，小王面色雪青，一声不吭，挽住父亲往里头走，王柏林笑眯眯目送他们，很识趣地留在走廊没跟上，但也没有要离开的意思。  
电梯叮一声打开，小王按着门，等他爹慢慢挪进去，低头自语了一句：不是精明，是算计。


	4. 老朋友

老话讲的好，山珍海味多烫嘴，大福要有大命受，伢阿听到？做人一不作恶，二不贪得，晓得好东西不经吃不经搞，唔恁多长久，要心头识数。  
我晓得。  
晓得是一回事，做得是另外一回事。最后出了养老院，还是一块吃晚饭，王柏林开着他那辆大车把医生带去了商贸城西边的上岛咖啡。县城里真卖咖啡肯定脑子进水，只是图个显档次的加盟店招牌，里头一楼冷饮奶茶爆米花什么都卖，学生仔吱吱哇哇吵翻天，吃饭上二楼，环境便幽雅些，小包间挂竹帘，方桌铺刀叉碟子餐巾布，服务员打扮得像电视剧里的空姐，方言混普通话，差不多三七开。  
大份水果沙拉，一盘羊肉烤串，两份铁板牛排配西兰花，一份全熟一份五分熟，不急，先上一壶普洱。能刷信用卡吗？  
王老板菜单往上一递，转过来笑盈盈跟医生讲话，讲他这几年漂泊在外，毫毫长进没有，只练成了老饕舌头，酒店还有商贸城附近全吃了一遍，也就这家牛排还好一点，所以也带你过来试下，你以前不是最想吃牛肉吗？  
小王不讲话。他给他爹洗内裤的时候搓过了劲，一边毛衣袖子打湿一寸，这时候湿漉漉贴着皮肤，体温捂着不冷，就是磨得让人分神一直忍不住拿手指拧。  
好多年没见，伯父也老了。  
上来住四五年了。  
是吧，那要累得你这几年辛苦。你过得怎样？  
医生不讲话。  
我那时候也不知道怎的，跑完步突然就想逛逛菜场，结果那么多人，又下雨，还是一眼看到你，跟当年开学时候碰到一模一样。感觉你没怎么变，挺好的，县城这多年，好像也没怎么大变，小城镇田园生活，日子讲安逸大概也安逸，不比外面风起浪涌，一天到晚提着口气泥里打滚，滚得不成人样，叫你认不出来，阿松——  
王柏林。  
是我。  
你名字改掉了。  
啊，改了好多年了。走之后在南京蹲了几年，被主任家的千金看上了，一直催结婚，我不乐意，后来拼着医院工作也不要退了婚，被家里赶出来，一赌气，去上海前到派出所改了名字，就当从头开始。但是你叫我什么都可以，王柏林，王天风，对你对我没有区别，你怎么叫我，我都很欢喜。  
医生不讲话。正好上菜，牛排半寸厚，贴在滚烫铁板上滋滋作响，小王没来过这家店，也没吃过西餐，不晓得该怎办，偷眼学对面老板做派，呆等着服务员替他展开餐巾布，铁板放跟前，酱汁一浇，油珠四溅，三两落到手背上，才晓得要用餐巾挡热油，好在忍住了没吭声。等铁板稍冷，跟着对面一起动，左叉右刀，选长的不带锯齿那把，切得谨慎费劲，鼻头冒汗，不锈钢磨着铁板咯咯作响。  
其实吃牛排，火候很重要，太熟容易柴，但是怕你做医生的不习惯外国人吃法，才给你点了全熟先尝尝鲜。实际只要冷链做做好，保证生肉质量的前提下，适当夹三分生没有什么危险，还很juicy，加上这种肥度，适合配一点赤霞珠抿抿，宜当。但是今天我开车，你又不喝酒，所以还是算了，下次哪天再一起出门，让我同事开车，再带你去尝新东西。  
小王不讲话。  
牛排外皮煎得泛棕，画着焦色网格，刀划开，剖面一分黄两分白最里面泛粉色，血丝绦虫也似，慢慢渗出来，被切成菱形的肉块连酱蘸着一起送进王柏林嘴巴里。嘴唇由是涂着一层血、酱、牛油混出来的膏脂，闪闪发亮，开开合合，往外冒这多年的传奇故事，真真假假，听的人眼冒金星，讲他吃过最贵的牛肉是十来年前在中山东一路，那时候已经在上海过了两年，药代做得刚有起色，谈成了一个大单，跟人到米其林餐厅吃和牛，白肥朱瘦，红碧玺里面嵌雪花，切一张薄片抵一张钞票。  
最后你猜花了多少钱？  
不等医生回答，老板抬手，拇指食指一扣：不要钱。给两个女的请掉了。  
啥意思？  
两个女的，把跟他们坐一排的吧台的人的饭全请了，不能想象吧？  
大老板？  
大老板的秘书跟他小三。  
便又讲到光怪陆离的上海滩，讲到黄浦江，白日发财寒夜投水都见多，延安隧道到白渡桥从天黑亮到天亮，讲到陆家嘴，金茂大厦百来层，大老板在云头开股东大会，小三堵在写字楼底不肯走，讲乱搞搞怀了孕要负责。大老板冇办法，让秘书把人打发，最后协商谈好，六百万，将将擦到预算，于是拿到支票，小孩打掉，关系结束，干脆。  
其实吧，其实，你想想一个一天到晚买买包逛逛街小丫头，怎就晓得那天股东大会，晓得老板的老婆岳丈一家子那天从香港过来，晓得在那栋楼？  
秘书报的信？  
床上小三跟办公室小四，合伙一合计，六百万到手，厉害吧。  
那秘书也不要工作了。  
拿六百万打基础，往后该投资投资，该认得人认得人，天地就大了，有钱小开多的是，工作只是个途径。我那天就明白了，还做个屁药代，什么东西最有赚头？资本和信息。你也不能讲女的贱，那大老板不也是先结婚找金主，再拿别人钱做投资？所以金男玉女，本质都是一样的，苍蝇叮屎，各找靠山，最后钱生钱，钱生钱，方能子子孙孙无穷匮矣。  
那你现在是大老板，秘书，还是小三？  
王柏林笑了，眼角桃花挑得飞起，舌头伸出来舔了下嘴唇，油光上贴一层水粼粼。  
什么都不是，我看到你后立地成了佛。苦海浮沉，回头是岸。  
他牛排已经吃完，盘里汪一层血水，小王那块还剩小半，已经冷掉，也冇甚胃口，一早放了刀叉，这时觉得桌子底下脚踝被人从下往上慢慢蹭，刹那一个激灵缩了回去，桌面上那张脸被拒后纹丝不动，好似无事发生。  
我渡不了。你家落上海，有钱有事业，光鲜亮丽的很，怎就成苦海。  
我住在上海，跟我家在上海是两码事。  
小王不讲话  
这多年我什么局都吃过，现在想起来吃过最好吃的牛肉，还是以前跟人攒了两个月饭票，走十五里路到隔壁镇买到的那个卤牛肉，还限购，一人五两，好不容易买到，感觉太贵重了，舍不得，每次吃切了片再撕成丝，放嘴里含着慢慢吮。  
那家店还在，你要想吃，开个车子二十分钟也就到了。  
你跟我去？  
不奉陪，你带着你的小三小四去好了。  
我连老婆都没有，哪来的小三小四。  
小王不讲话。  
阿松，我晓得你我不问，你不晓得也不敢问，那我就坦荡荡把自己讲给你听。这些年我一直一个人过，忙做事，忙赚钱，到处跑找地方安身立命，这冇办法，我不是你，我必得要这么功名利禄滚一遭。我晓得凡事有代价，我也认，要不是这次因为工作回来又碰到你，我本来也以为一直这样蛮好的，以后一个人活一个人老最后一个人死，哪想到你冒出来。你冒出来，我心就乱了。阿松，伊又扰我清爽。  
王天风，你要点脸。  
我脸就在这，你不是一直看着。  
我哪一直看着。  
你一直看我，当我看不见？  
小王转过眼不讲话。包间一边帘子放下来，另一边是玻璃窗，外面过了马路就是老步行街的正门入口，一边一根路灯，天黑下来，雨下得玻璃糊里糊涂，离得近的那根不亮看不到，另一根远远晕着半圈光。步行街本来是县里声势浩大要发展的一个商业街，大理石路铺一半的时候领导班子换届，就再没铺齐全，剩几个圆滚滚的大理石球拦一排。现在两边已经成居民楼，二楼窗户一格格透亮，倒映在雨淋淋路面上，中间横一道黑，因为一楼店面基本都关了门，只剩门口拐弯那家性用品店还开，名字叫“几度春”，跟妇幼保健所正好一头一尾把着步行街，门口挂着个发廊一样的圆筒灯，红光蓝光交替闪得人眼发花。  
王柏林手伸过来：阿松。小王一发呆没躲开，给摸到一只手腕，脉搏隔着一层皮砰砰直跳。王柏林桃花眼笑开，被彩灯映着红红蓝蓝，忽神忽鬼。  
我老早晓得你心意。  
他手伸过来，头也伸过来，凑近了轻声细语讲体己话，廿年未忘过，各自在心头，两不分生多难得，如今回来要在这过一段，要做个跟政府合作的投资规划，规模不小，做完能歇蛮长时间，不如多处处，完了一起去巴厘岛休假。  
小王对着窗子出了阵神，才被唧唧歪歪吵醒过来一样，头一转呼吸喷到两个人脸上。  
你晓得我？  
我哪能不晓得你，这多年未变过。  
哦，懂了。他点点头，王柏林，王总，所以你是一直当我瞎，还是一直当我贱？  
王柏林一愣。  
医生站起来，一耳光扇过去。

小王不大会打架。  
他排行老小，性格又软，书念得不好不坏，属于大部分人想不起来、小部分人想得起来也懒得去欺负的那种人。本来最有可能跟他打架的是他四姐，比他大三岁，性格像弹簧，被压得越狠，往回弹得越凶。小王考到县城的时候四姐大学没考上，跟她弟一起住他们妈给老大带小孩时租的菜市场南边平房，一个高一一个复读，各自忙得直窜，也算相安无事。第二年四姐考走，空出来一间屋，租给了后来一个插班生，姓王，名天风。  
插班生外号疯子，外面看着秀气，眼里经常烧鬼火，一句话不讲瞪着人就很吓人，打起架更不要命，进班不到两个礼拜就再冇人找事，连带天天跟他一块上学放学的小王也生人勿近。这两个室友一软一硬，倒是处得不错，属于无产阶级间的革命友谊，因为都穷，食堂吃不饱，要一块想点子。一开始是在碗底下涂胶，打饭的时候走窗口粘饭票，后来南边田里面种山芋，有的长到路附近，晚上下自习，一个放风一个挖，偷几个回来烤着吃。等到冬天，每隔个把月两个人就带着攒好的肉票到隔壁镇去换肉场自出的熟牛肉，比食堂买进再卖出的划算点，买好埋在院子积了雪的缸里面，馋的时候撕一条，考试哪个考得高哪个再撕一条，各自记着数。  
那年冬暴雪，王天风失踪了一天，到晚上小王准备报班主任的时候，就见一个雪人撞门进来，直挺挺地上一倒，吓人一跳。炉子毛巾搓半晌搓活过来，裹在被单里不讲话，小王一句不问，去厨房给他下面吃。下好端过来，看他不动，也不晓得该讲什么，问他手指阿能动，还僵着就不伸出来，他来喂也行。  
王天风不讲话，等到第一片牛肉送到嘴边的时候忽然冒一句，那你少吃了。  
冇事，你先记着。  
嗯。  
吃到一半又讲：我姐订了亲，订给姓于那家。  
是好事吧？  
他家畜生崽大几岁，从小抢饭票抢工分，心计深得跟黄鼠狼一样，上下哄得人人当孝子夸，不晓得以后要到哪祸害人。  
哦。那你姐阿愿意？  
她哪件事讲过一句不愿意，不愿意又有甚用。我家成分不好，大人怂得一逼，几个姊妹兄弟从小到大随便让人作弄，这下生产队长发了话，怎敢得罪，直接收了彩礼当恩赐。我能怎样，我翻个墙摸过去，跟她讲二姐要不我带你跑掉算了，你到其他地方当你的小学老师，我跟着一边借读一边保你。她一句话不讲。我能怎样。  
你快吃，面要坨掉了。  
小青年呼噜呼噜往嘴巴里戳面，一边戳一边掉眼泪。  
她只讲，小弟回去好好念书，懂事体，长出息，以后不受欺。  
小王醒的时候一片漆黑，冬天窗门缝都给塞着布条挡风，屋里又闷又暖和，氲着热炉子让人发困的煤烟气，熟牛肉、葱花和麻油星的香味还散着一点在。王天风不晓得什么时候睡着的，小王忙活半天也觉得困，空碗顺手往桌头一搁偷个懒，自己外套剥掉也钻被单筒里头跟着眯一会。本来只是想眯一下，结果眼一闭再一睁，好像已经过了子夜。屋里头静得很，雪落在外面盖着花草跟柴垛的塑料皮上噗噗作响。他只脱了外套，毛衣棉背心都堆在身上，加上一层被单，后颈已经捂出一层汗，被室友的呼吸吹着，一阵一阵凉风。  
阿松。  
风顺颈子缠过来，小王不作声。屋子很闷，他糊里糊涂，热得发昏，分不清楚是真是梦。  
阿松。  
王天风汗津津的手掌心盖到他眼睛上，被睫毛刷得一抖抽开，过了好一会，往下贴到他攥起来的手背，还是汗津津。小王睁了眼，雪肯定下得外面一片白，微光从窗玻璃照进来，照到王天风的脸上，眼睛是两点发抖的鬼火，鬼火烧化冰雪淌出来，在脸上流下一道一道湿漉漉的亮光。  
阿松。  
小王不讲话。  
我不欺你，你要不高兴，就掴我，我就晓得了。  
小王看着他，不讲话。  
咸啧啧的拇指按到他嘴唇上。  
他一耳光扇过去。  
医生倒抽一口气惊醒过来，喘着气慌去拉电灯，灯光一刹大亮，让人睁不开眼，过了好一会才戴上眼镜，只见门窗紧闭，一切如常，门口倚着那把蓝伞，水渍在地上蜿出一小段。挂钟在墙上滴滴答答，凌晨两三点。  
四月初的江淮，雨多气压低，被单吸饱水汽，盖一层冷，盖两层热，总叫人睡不宜当。医生花半天喘匀气，掀掉一层，一身汗粘着圆领衫慢慢变冷，身上仍然滚热，脉搏一跳一跳抽得发疼，从太阳穴跳到胸口，跳到肚脐，跳下去跳到一柱擎天的地方。  
操你妈的。  
他发了会呆，热气散不掉，最后还是蜷到被单底下，手伸进去，磨半天只磨出来一手黏液，颤颤巍巍不上不下，一口气堵在中间，最终忍无可忍，从被单里伸出来去掏床头柜抽屉，摸到瓶子跟盒子拿出来，拉了灯。  
被子罩在头上又黑又闷，底下铺了条一次性床单，第一层化纤贴着额头和鼻梁，闻得到一点消毒水味道。很快润滑剂涂得差不多，从开口顺着缝答答滴到床单上，声音大得叫人不能忍，可是冇办法，他冇办法。被单四边都压在床单下，像个扎好了口就等沉塘的蛇皮袋，保证一点缝不漏，门关得严实，窗关得严实，凌晨两三点钟的夜本身就是隔音隔热的黑泡沫箱。  
东西在身体里面震，膝盖也跟着震，磨得床单细细簌簌，嘤嘤嗡嗡唧唧咕咕往里面捣，雨下得要烂天，菜场土路全是水洼，气泡冒出来破下去，冒出来破下去，唧唧咕咕吐沫冒泡，塑料袋被风刮得细细簌簌响，伞带啪嗒啪嗒打着伞面，然后被掀开。汗如雨下，雨打到身上又热又黏，雨里面一双桃花眼，一只上半截S下半截C的耳朵轮廓，两片嘴唇，涂着血、酱和牛油调出来的油膏，开开合合，舌头尖在游，看到他都笑意盈盈，笑得变形。阿松，嘴唇落下来，手伸过来，雷劈下来，水能导电，人体能导电，从里到外遭雷劈，啪嗒巨响。  
医生手一滑戳深进去，变了调地“啊”一声，肌肉绞紧绞到僵直，射了出来。  
被单推开时汗已经冷掉，一点风激起背上鸡皮疙瘩，灯开开，床单皱成一片狼藉，汗，体液，润滑剂被吸收，泛出一片片深色，不能吸收的慢慢干成白斑，三道两点，近的就在脸颊半寸外，一点腥气。  
放在门口的那把蓝色伞滑倒在地上，大概是刚才那“啪嗒”一声。底下冒出一只蟑螂，飞快溜过去，消失在墙角。  
医生伏在床上，脸埋手臂里，一声不响。  
贱。


	5. 雷阵雨

清明过后的礼拜六，老侯才约到小王，两个人到谷山餐厅吃小笼包。雨停停滴滴下了一个礼拜，今早天头刚转阴，地下潮气还在往上渗，印出客来客往遍地泥脚印。满座都是乡里乡亲，多少都脸熟，名不记得起码点个头打声招呼，有点交谊便停一步扯嗓子聒两句，问声好长时间没看到今过来啦，陈老板菜市场照开吧，那留两斤五花肉明个去讨，家里小囡脸肿着疼，哪天找松医生望下，看是腮腺炎还是怎搞。  
老侯跟小王坐的是大堂靠墙偏角的小圆桌，点头道早如流水。主要是老侯替他们两个接招呼，呱唧呱唧来人来鬼都能哄出花，小王除掉人有病事问，方开口答得和气，大多时候只慢慢呷茶。两个门神动极静极，南辕北辙，难想真就一张桌相识十几年，上午早茶店傍晚菜市场，要是碰到一个，基本就能碰到另一个，处得当地人也都习惯成一景。  
你看人都问我前几天你跑哪去了。  
讲过了啊，干完架，家里蹲。  
诓屁，你跟人干架？我看真上手你被人干架差不多。  
又没挨我。  
哎，不定人家会隔山打牛，搞到你有内伤不晓得呢？赶紧让我摸摸。  
滚一边。  
真冇事？  
真冇事，我出口气就走掉了，那人后来也没找我，冇事，你都晓得我不会打人。  
那你在家缩几天干嘛？找你吃饭也不吃，来喝早茶也不来，菜市场人影都没看到。  
我怂，心灵柔弱，容易受精神创伤。  
是是是，你王黛玉你创伤，最后一个小笼包留给您补一补。  
医生不客气，伸去醋碟子接。过一会老侯又凑过来问，跟你打架那人到底哪个啊？  
你不认得，老早医院里面的，早不在谷山蹲，正好碰到，翻下旧账。  
不是这边人咯？  
不是，回来办下事，都多少年没碰到过，我哪晓得。闹下也好，闹翻拉倒，以后不用再见。  
那就好，我还怕是你怕人报复什么的。讲真的，你侯老师可是学过贺龙两把菜刀干革命的人，黑的白的哪道不熟？要真有麻烦事，名字报上来跟我讲一声，分分钟就能给你找几个人——  
小王往他凳子脚一踢。  
你精神倒是不柔弱，下次要缝肚子别找我。  
我这不是老早从良了么，老老实实过日子，你还十几年前糗事老拿出来批我。  
怕你好了伤疤忘了疼。  
疤都冇了还疼屁——晓得了晓得了不瞎聒，要在小王同志的监督下提高思想觉悟，争作猪肉界新先进，谷山菜市场老良民。  
陈老板准备作良民了？  
两人听到声音一转头，看到明镜笑盈盈站边上，绾着头发脱了袖套，身上一件开扣的暗绿薄外套，袖口绕一点花纹，手插口袋，腕上挂个小塑料袋，袋口压着一把香椿头。  
明大姐，嘿，这一身洋气！外国牌子吧，ABCD字母绣着，肯定明楼孝敬的。  
你这一句“孝敬”偏把人往老了讲。  
啧，弟弟孝敬大姐还不是天经地义，你哪怕现在看着像妹妹，他也得讲孝敬啊，是吧。  
我看六子你这张嘴就不是良民的嘴。跟松医生早茶吃好啦？  
我就讲不是来找我的。  
小王向来慢一拍，被老侯拿胳膊肘戳得肋骨疼，方才开口：今过来吃茶？  
今不吃，要去买肉，顺路来讨点生馄饨跟豆腐皮，回去炸点油皮圆子。  
蛮好的。明楼走了？  
一早走的了。他自己开车过来的，路上要开六七个小时，上午早点走下午早点到也好。车停三中对面，我送到巷子口就回来了。早先头谢谢你了。  
医生未答，餐厅老板娘正好提着袋子过来，一亮声从大堂这头贯到另一头：走的啦？哎哟我还以为是明楼要吃，特地多剁着些精肉给大侄子，这下吃不到叻。  
他们回来有事，公司再大方也不能礼拜六礼拜天还把钱住酒店嘛，事体谈完要回去的。  
阿回来啊？好多年不得见，都没聒几句。  
我哪晓得，他们男人事我糊里糊涂的，要回来了肯定再带他来大姐这吃饭。  
礼拜六早茶店人多，逛县城的，带小孩的，不上班不上学的，咔擦咔擦嘴巴耳朵都动个不歇，瓜子壳零零碎碎掉，从胶鞋底沾到皮鞋底，大锅跟蒸笼的白雾混着香烟味道上升，棕的红的泛油光的脸都笼在一片暗蓝色的烟气下。明镜穿着弟弟买给她的新衣服站在蒙蒙烟色里面，像早上现择的香椿尖尖，清清爽爽，由不得人不多张两眼。  
明大姐家出人才的哦，伢有出息，还有心，晓得回来，哎哟，那话讲得文绉绉还熨心。  
哪个明楼啊？  
明楼呀！她家老大，不认得啊？当年三中考到上海那伢，红纸还贴到菜市场里头那个嘛，学校的肯定晓得，是吧张老师？哎，你看人家就晓得，你们底下的不住这边不清楚，到今个也有十来年喽。大学生，念书又好工作又好，昨跟你过来我还没认出来，还以为是哪个领导视察。当领导了吧？肯定是领导，讲话气派得很，什么隔壁马要建高铁站，什么谷山也要跟着什么春风，开发什么什么，合作什么什么，还讲这边住过古代人，还有墓，三国历史，哎哟，上下五千年我哪听得懂啊，就觉着处处有道理。  
大堂北边靠墙桌，有老油条拖条板凳坐上面架着腿，香烟从嘴巴里一拔：这有甚不懂的嘛！人邓小平海边沙滩圈一划，讲什么？改革春风吹满地，中国人民真争气，阿是一模一样的？  
嚯，那这次我们给划圈子里面了呗？那不是要发财咯！  
“发财”引来一片夹咳嗬痰的笑声，打岔的被老板娘拿抹布抽了一肩膀，不及嗔，就听到门口挑笸箩的搭嘴：还真别笑，昨个我担荸荠上来卖，走县政府过的时候就看到门口一群领导，中间小青年最清爽，个子又大，又穿西服，头发梳着雪亮那个，是他吧？我猜肯定是的，大楼里边一群人一直送到门口哦，不得了不得了，真要做大事体的。  
你这一讲我想起来了，伢怎讲来着？打造绿水青山，发展生态休闲，企业政府合作，共同开发建设，哎就跟电视台上讲得一模一样。  
这一套一套的还能记得啊？  
嗐，老板娘你就是在对着电视机在念嘛！你放黄梅戏唱唱，放甚早间新闻专门吹牛皮。  
就你眼尖！电视你家我家的？还不赶紧吃，回头面皮冷掉了还嫌我家做不好。  
话头提起来落下去散到各桌，已经不在明镜这里，伊接了塑料袋打圆场，讲别听明楼瞎扯，他就是个公司里头跑腿的，陪他们领导一起过来，屁都不晓得，一天到晚听人话做事体，他们领导讲什么他干什么。  
那这领导有眼光，回头我们发了财给人送个花篮什么的。  
你个梦做得大，要发财也得有财才能发，谷山这小地方还要怎个建设？冇地开发咯，医院也翻过着，学校又搬好了，个么剩个步行街铺一半，把剩半截铺完开店啊？  
那还不如把老电影院盘下来，放放电影也蛮好，现在一天到晚门口搭个什么三亚美女康康舞的台子，一到下午大喇叭放着轰隆捣西，一群女的光着腿，坏风气！  
啧，男的瞎聒聒，你个婆娘家冇事找事，那叫娱乐活动晓得吧？人不跳舞你跳舞去，阿有人看？  
哎呦？老贾对这个娱乐活动熟得很嘛，你家黄鳝卖不少到人歌舞团里面了吧？  
滚你妈逼。  
于是哄堂大笑。又哪处有人开口，要我讲有钱不如把菜市场南边那公共厕所拆掉新盖，起码打个大点的粪池，你妈的这两年一到夏天蛆多着不能下脚，巷子里面老头老太骂死。  
你就个小气吧啦修厕所的眼界，现代化的厕所还要粪池给你舀着浇菜啊？冇出息。  
我怎就小气吧啦啦？我都这把年纪了，哪处生的哪处死又不指望挪窝，过个二十年两腿一蹬，老床板当棺材，直接埋南门桥墩子底下陪祖宗十八代。我就不想发财，有财来漏一毫毫把这种连带修修，便利菜场这多人日子好过些不好嘛？积德哦，花钱又少。  
开发啥意思晓得吧？一扫扫一大片，几百亩地那种。人大老板跟共产党合作，图的就是花钱，又不是省钱，还想花到你们这片鸡零狗碎头上？想得美。  
你个讲大话不要钱，照你讲这钞票就是金银纸，烧着越多越好喽？  
人家当官的，那成绩就跟烟一样，烧着越多，成绩越大，晓得吧？哎，我老头子也是吃过皇粮的，反正要么资本家出钱，要么共产党出钱，总会有人出钱的，怕甚啦？就是别瞎想，流水席上等财漏，还不晓得最后到底哪处发财哪处发灾，我们平头小老百姓，能不早死不早死，能不遭事不遭事，就是天大福气，吃吃茶瞎聒聒为止，哪恁多发财命。  
你讲得跟上山出家也似，那就冇意思了，人好赖活一遭，朱元璋定着当和尚的命也争出了头的嘛。  
烟雾缭绕里便又一阵相互指点江山的热闹。  
这些热闹跟小王向来是冇关系的，八卦要有来有往才八得有意思，小王是个冇意思的人，老侯要是菜市场四通八达的嘴巴，那他就是那双耳朵，听再多也只进不出。明镜打完招呼走了冇一会，两人早茶吃定亦散了席，一个回菜场赶早市，另一个回妇幼保健所。保健所礼拜六不开门，但他这个礼拜没怎么去坐班，中间托县医院小孙冇事替他看了两天，急事打电话，不急就留条子，他哪天再过来讨。小孙没主动打过，也少回短信，等小王今到了单位，锁一开，发现里面一声不响给拾得清清爽爽，一丝灰也无，桌子上面还摆个果篮，果篮底下压着几张处方笺。小王抽出便笺，从前往后翻了一遍，再从后往前又翻一遍，见什么人什么事小孙写得清楚，都是乡里的熟人跟以前病人，方才吐一口气出来。  
大概是真的结束了。  
眼见云头散了阴色，路上也渐渐热闹，明镜穿着那件外套走菜市场绕一大圈，大街上绕一大圈，最后捎着两条梅花肉，三节藕，一块老豆腐，并豆皮馄饨香椿头回了家。一到家便脱下外套拍掉灰挂到衣橱里面，重新戴回围裙袖套，换煤起炉烧开水，斩肉刨藕捏豆腐，叮叮当当忙个不歇，中间趁不下雨还要开栏放鹅出去吃草，顺便跟着到菜地挖一兜荠菜回来洗，一大半洗干净切切碎放边上拌盐出水，留一把炒鸡蛋，再倒点酱油香油拌了香椿头，配昨天剩的肉汤泡了饭简单过午。等搪瓷盆里面面粉肉末荠菜碎洒了盐糖鸡精葱姜蒜都拌拌好，已经下午两点，窗外比厨房亮堂，明镜把煤炉子提出来，准备拎到院子里面架锅，刚出门就听到不远处一声猫叫，大人跟小孩子讲话的声音悉悉索索传过来。  
回去让家里人给你搞点软的东西吃，银鱼炖蛋之类的。多吃点清淡败火的，绿豆汤阿喜欢喝？  
喜欢……唔嗯！  
嘴巴疼啊？疼先闭住不讲话，一会就好了。喏，这猫好看吧？它不抓人的，给你摸摸肚玩。  
天放了晴，院子里露了很薄的太阳光，杂物间窗台上的大蜘蛛网还挂着雨水，这时候照着一整片闪闪发亮。杂物间跟井之间搁着小王上个月拿竹篾铁丝拧出来的三层小花架，茑萝已经在最顶上缠着到处都是，搁中间的四季海棠新开花，绿叶子之间红的粉的一簇簇冒出来，被猫尾巴啪哒啪哒拨来拨去。不打水的时候井口一般盖着一片圆石板，那只经常在屋檐上瞎窜的白猫正翻着肚皮摊上面晒太阳，眯着眼无视边上小囡。小囡六七岁样子，头发刚够扎一个拇指长的小冲天炮，粗针毛线衣穿得圆鼓鼓，脸也圆鼓鼓，泛着红，像年画里面的寿桃，又想玩又有点怕地躲在医生肩膀后面，伸长了手指去戳猫肚子。小王就着小囡身高缩手缩脚坐在小板凳上面，低着头一门心思拿镊子给剪下来的仙人掌拔刺。  
哟，哪家小囡过来玩啦？  
来招招手，这次招招手就好，以后碰到再喊明姨，晓得吧？  
唔！  
明大姐，小王拿手背扶下眼镜，抬头冲明镜点点头，汽车站老陈外孙女，过来瞧腮腺炎，我给捣点仙人掌涂两天。  
她家人呢？  
她家公解手去了，马上回来。要烧锅啊？  
哎。明镜欲答，看到小囡可怜巴巴肿着颊的样子，遂改口，火还没上来，不急，阿要我帮忙？  
于是一人一杌一镊一碗一片仙人掌，围着一井一猫一娃娃，各坐在太阳底下有一搭冇一搭拔拔刺，讲讲话，桃树的影子也悄咪咪往这边凑，海棠和玉珊瑚先开一步，粉的白的花团锦簇，气得剩下的文竹月季不作声，新芽多抽了好几根。  
要炸油皮圆子？  
哎。炸多点放冰箱，怕明楼下礼拜要回来吃。  
明楼下个礼拜再回来？  
他讲讲不清楚，要看项目阿能定，听领导安排。讲得轻巧，轮到我这东西费油费煤一搞要搞大半天哪来得及，只能先准备着。  
我倒不晓得那个是他领导，我还以为是同事一起过来的。  
是同事吧，但是参加工作总有先后，好像是拿主意的。明楼讲这个事体做完，他同事好像就要升职了。  
哦。那两个人一起回啊？要一起的话你还得做两个人的，再准备点好点的茶叶什么的，把人也方便。  
不晓得。茶我倒是老早备着，他又不肯送人。算了算了，做人做事都随他去，人大了，不归我管了。  
他们大城市蹲惯了，凡事讲规矩，聪明人有聪明人的想法。  
要我讲还是人念书念多了，凡事想当然。做事体也是，小地方跟大城市能一样啊？讲的虽然都是中国话中国法，白纸黑字规矩一样，人又不是完全跟规矩过。各个地方有各个地方特点，有的讲规矩，有的讲人情，到底哪个大，要看实际情况的。反正我是不看好他们那个花里胡哨东西，我冇文化，看不懂。  
冇甚好气的。  
我才不为这个气哦，我看不懂就不看呗。  
你要真气，那不给他圆子吃。  
哎，那不行，好吃的还是要喂的，好不容易回来一趟。  
医生瞥了明镜一眼，摇摇头笑了，接过剔完刺的叶片搁碗里捣碎。明镜看到他低着头笑得眉毛弯弯眼睛弯弯，一点泛白的太阳光在眼镜框上活泼泼地跳动。  
陈家家公解完手回来，小囡已经把猫搂到怀里，下巴颌下面绿油油敷了一圈仙人掌泥。医生把捣泥的碗加一沓纱布拿个塑料袋装在一起，送一老一小出巷子一直上了大路方折返，还没到家，已经听到雷声，顿时心道不妙，赶紧往回奔。乌云拢得飞快，天从透亮一道墨泼得发黑，院子里面冇人，小王刚把煤炉子拎到明镜家门口，突然一道闪电劈下来，砰一声巨响炸得人耳朵发麻，急雨倾盆而下。  
医生关好纱门，再跑到井边把两个凳子抢回屋檐底下，只几步路便被雨打得半湿，正要去拿伞，就听背后一串嘎嘎怪叫，转身见明镜提溜着一只红顶大白鹅冲回来，差点一头撞进他怀里。鹅被卡着颈子颠了一路，一放手惊慌失措逃命，结果顶上小王的腿，掉头又顶上明镜的腿，最后晕头转向扑棱着翅膀窜进了客厅的饭桌底下，剩两个人被扑了一脸水珠。  
个呆头崽！一群鹅打了雷都晓得自己进鹅舍，就剩这个小的嘎嘎瞎跑，差点窜人瓦上面。  
赶紧擦擦干，别受凉。  
疾风骤雨，吵得到处雾茫茫一片，明镜剥了湿外套拿条干毛巾回来，小王却已经不见，门口煤炉没淋到雨，蜂窝煤的洞眼烧得正红。伊拿毛巾慢慢擦干头发，换了衣服，就着天光靠门口重新起炉子架锅倒油，豆腐皮在案桌上铺开，摞一条肉馅卷两层皮，卷好裁下来一截截切成半寸来长的圆柱卷卷，藕泥混少一点肉末单独搓圆子，在蒸屉铁盘子上一个个码好。菜籽油烧出七成温的时候，底下灶门留点缝维持小火，码好的藕圆跟肉卷用漏勺下进锅里，顿时热气扑面，哗哗作响，声音不大，金黄色的气泡细细密密浮起一片，像往鱼塘上面洒了一层小米。  
炸完第一锅的时候，明镜正准备起来洗手，眼前一暗，抬头看见小王站外面，端着一只汤锅，肩上夹着黑伞。  
明大姐，红姜水阿喝？  
喝。正好你来着，这锅圆子炸好了，等冷掉你拿个袋子装着走，放冰箱，吃之前放电饭锅里头蒸一下。  
啊？这个不用的，无功受禄。  
个么街里街坊的一天到晚见外。怎就无功啦？谢你帮忙不行啊？赶紧的，圆子自己过来装，我马要炸下一锅，冇手。  
话讲到这份上，就不能不坐下了。小王放下汤锅，拖条板凳坐边上帮忙搓藕，雨下了一会慢慢变小，天色由黑转乌，缩在桌底下的大鹅对着两个人的背影探头探脑。  
今早上确实是要谢你的。  
吆喝一声的事情，有甚好谢的，回头明楼回来发现停车其实不罚钱，你帮我多圆两句就行了。  
我晓得，害医生扯谎。  
这算甚扯谎的，县城私家车越来越多，今不收钱总有天会收钱。  
明镜被医生罕见的强词夺理逗得发笑，面色稍霁。  
这雨一下，不晓得老陈带外孙女正好在路上怎搞，汽车站不近。  
应该冇事，我送他们到大路了，边上找个店借把伞方便很，都认得。  
他家小囡多大啊？生得好的。  
上小学了吧。他二丫头的，现在父母两个在外面打工，老头老太帮忙带带也还好，女娃娃乖的很，问她阿疼也不哭。  
是蛮懂事的。  
圆子炸透了浮上来，豆皮半透，漂亮得像金箔滋滋作响，到这时候用漏勺捞起来晾油，搁一会再放到盆里，再下下一锅。  
明楼老想让我去上海跟他们过，怎讲的来着？跟他们过，不讲住得宽敞，看病方便，能玩的能看的多些，起码相互能照应到。菜场几个打麻将的讲起来也是劝，讲明台还在念书，过几年明楼结婚要小孩，得有人带也是早晚的事。  
你不想去。  
我不想去。私底下跟你瞎聒，不妨我讲难听些，享不享福，帮不帮忙，我都冇所谓，我又不是他们妈，你别指望我全盘奉献，我也不指望你们到老孝敬。  
那就不去。  
其实后来明楼还讲荒唐话，讲说不定认得人也多些，大姐年纪也不大，人又漂亮又能干，这辈子一直围着几个弟弟忙个不歇，现在弟弟大了，是时间为自己开拓开拓人生。讲着轻巧。  
小王犹豫了一下，认真把圆子搓得圆圆光光，方小心道，这不是蛮讲道理的。  
他晓得个屁道理哦。我早上是不应该气，声音大了还要让你出来解围。哪个兄弟姊妹回老家走前还搞得不愉快的，给人看笑话。  
我不笑话。  
我晓得你不笑话。其实我不是气他清明想回老家上坟，也不是气老自说自话，一天到晚讲去上海，他讲的都有道理。我不是气他，不是气哪个人，就是他什么都不晓得轻轻松松一提我就……唉，我不晓得。其实不怪他，冇办法，我又不想他们晓得，怎能反过来怪人不晓得呢？  
不能跟他们讲？  
冇处讲，好多东西冇处讲。我这几个弟弟，日子讲苦也苦过，讲不苦其实也不苦，爹妈再烂，好歹生得下来，走得出去，后来我回去把人带出来搬到谷山住，一开始日子是紧，但是有盼头，他们也争气，这不算苦日子。真苦的东西，我也冇的讲，他们冇办法理解，一讲肯定是“怎么能这样呢？不合道理呀，为什么呀？找村委会，找警察找法院呢？”合道理合道理，人的日子不是照书上道理过的。伢子都是聪明人，念书多，所以凡事讲规矩，所以搞不懂这些。他们不懂这些，理解不了。  
小王不作声，擦把手把漏勺接过去捞圆子，明镜起来去拿条毛巾偷偷揩下眼。  
明大姐搬过来有十多年了？  
差不多。明楼高一的时候跟我过来的。  
我记得我们俩头次碰到的时候我讲，要有机会，还是上外地到大医院仔细看下。现在你家经济情况好不少，他们不在身边，环又取掉了，其实要是真想以后找人一起过日子，哪怕要小孩，也不一定来不及——  
我不想。  
明镜斩钉截铁地回答。小王吃了一惊，差点咬到自己舌头。一时冇人讲话。  
老陈外孙女那个毛线衣，我不是没打过。我也打过的，你是医生，你晓得。  
嗯。  
我打过两件。第一次坐月子时候，好不容易托人搞到三两毛线，找人学怎么收针，怎么打出花，怎么打出蝴蝶，高兴不得了。其实三两用不到，我打得早，一两多点打出来巴掌大一件小背心，正好。  
小王看着她，不讲话。  
后来烧掉了。还剩一两多毛线，隔不到一年又打一件，蝴蝶跟花，又烧掉。  
明镜望向别处，这次没有揩眼睛。好多年过掉，好多不能提的有一天真自己提起来，又只觉得麻木，好像再冇什么要揩眼睛的。  
就是不行，冇办法，叫天天不应叫地地不灵，冇的讲。  
小王不讲话。  
我只跟你讲这一次，我不会再那么过。  
屋里面冇人讲话。天色带阴不阴，看不清几点钟，只听到雨稀稀落落顺着屋檐滴水，鹅已经钻出了桌底，正张着蹼在客厅里踱来踱去。小王关上底下灶门，把最后一勺圆子捞起来，铜盆刚好装满，油皮圆子藕圆子都炸好了。他抬了下锅，看到炉子里面最上层的煤已经烧成灰白色，一枚火星飘出来，啪嗒一声。一个下午一眨眼也就过去了。  
油阿要的？  
单独倒个盆里面好了。  
好。炉子等下我来拎。  
油锅底下还热，不能直接搁桌子上。小王提着锅送去厨房，刚要推开纱门，听见明镜在背后叫了他一声。  
阿松。  
小王僵住了，过了一会转身望回来。屋外头比里面亮堂，下雨关了窗，又没开灯，靠门三步远还算光亮，越往里越昏暗，明镜刚拾好漏勺铁盘，把铜盆搬到贴墙的饭桌上面，小王这时只勉强能看到桌边上站一个影子轮廓，不声不响。但对明镜来讲，医生在门口转过来的脸这时候被天光照得丝毫清楚，右边眼镜反射着明晃晃的光，左边镜片透明，能看到后面漆黑的眼珠子，强作平静，听天由命，嘴唇映得发白，习惯性躬着一点背，加上颈子又长，所以像一根回潮起翘的弓，瘦瘦长长张着衣服两头，空出来的下摆被风吹得簌簌地抖就好像人也在抖，几乎有点可怜相。  
明大姐。  
雨停了，暮色沉沉压在门里门外，白鹅在客厅晃得无聊，从一个人站的地方往另一个人站的地方晃晃哒哒走。小王等着明镜开腔。菜市场治人瞧病的门神是个锯嘴葫芦，形形色色看的听的晓得再多也一声不吭，总是习惯性垂着眼睛看地下，被人叫起来才能看出来瞳孔很深，话都在里面，酿得发黑发苦，不晓得是拿什么封起来，十几年里面一句也不漏出来。  
明镜在话要出口的那个瞬间改变了主意，最后什么也没问。  
等下别忘了把圆子带走。  
小王睁大了眼睛，好一会才点点头：我晓得了。

第二个礼拜快结束明楼才匆匆忙忙回来，冇两天又匆匆忙忙回了上海，他的同事王柏林则压根再没出现。明镜觉得大概是那个各种建设的空想项目果不其然黄掉了，嘴上嘲着果不其然，当大姐的还是托了长途车司机把明楼忘记带走的冷冻圆子跟草鸡蛋整箱捎上，从谷山汽车站送到川沙，再打电话让明楼去取。  
小王一声不响，私底下长舒一口气，觉得日子终于又回到原来的日子。很快谷雨也过去，眼看就要进五月，天气陡然热乎起来，城南的稻田开始抽穗，稻子长得又高又深，绿得滴油。小王一个礼拜里三天下了班去养老院给他爹洗澡洗衣服，两天跟老侯碰碰头，再冇事的时候削根竹子当钓竿，跑到稻田埂边钓虾子，钓到就带回去给养在荷花缸里面的乌龟当零嘴。  
以往去养老院不必这么频繁，一个星期一两次差不多，但最近老头的护工辞职不干了，还没找到下一个。碰到这种涉及到钱跟老人的事体免不了跟家里几个兄弟姊妹扯一轮皮，小王向来被默认是冇必要讲话（最好也冇必要存在）的那个，他也乐得无视飞来飞去短信电话，该干的事自己先干着，脏点累点倒冇关系，就当花力气换个耳根清净。  
所以傍晚他提着一塑料袋水，水里面泡着几粒小河虾到了家，却看到门口靠墙停着那辆二八大杠的时候，不禁大吃一惊，差点失手把塑料袋掉下去。  
小王的大哥找上了门。


	6. 取而不问

大哥比小王大了一整轮，是王家出的第一个大学生，第一个城里人，从中学老师干到教委后，也能算第一个当官的。泥腿子做成大老爷，这辈子是实打实的读书改变命运，师范念得好，工作分得好，老婆娶得好，儿子还有儿子的儿子生得都蛮好。王家兄弟姊妹几个能把书都念出来，老大带的头功不可没，对家里事体连带弟妹，大哥讲话也就格外有分量。  
所以讲什么啦？  
不晓得想讲什么。  
啊？你不讲人上你家来了吗？  
来了，没怎么坐，房子里面大间小间晃两圈，训几句话就走掉了，基本就是嫌我懒，一个人过日子不上心不讲长远，住得偏房子老虫子也多，他看不下去。哦，院子里面也逛了一圈，还问那个杂物间阿是我的，要是我的话不如推了水泥墙多搭几坪搞大一点，装柴装煤也好，现在乱堆着不像样。  
啥意思啊？你大哥五六年没来过了吧？  
差不多。上次还是老头子刚上来，他送到我这边来的时候。  
我感觉不对，你大哥向来冇事不登门，登门必找事，总不会好几年不交往一来跑过来就叙个旧？要警惕。  
毕竟是我大哥，你讲话稍微客气点吧。  
你也晓得是你哥哦，什么叫当局者迷啊？我不看我都猜得，茶杯一掼两手一背人往你跟前一杵，你立马怂得跟鳖一样，什么话都对，不对都不敢讲不对，阿是这个情况？那不讲他，讲他家，这些年他家便宜有哪一寸少占啦？你把那些好话屁话滤滤清爽，回头想想阿是这回事？我个外人瞎听听都能明白过来，你还死不承认。  
……我现在也冇什么便宜好占啊，要钱冇钱，要名冇名，要本事冇本事，一穷二白不给拖后腿就不错了，也冇什么要争的。真讲有什么交集，就剩个爹养老，但这次来又没提，就算提，老头要人照顾，我冇钱，多出点劲也正当。  
我明早不进肉，出摊前不如一起吃馄饨去，当面给你参谋参谋。  
不行，我六点起不来。  
怎啦？  
小王用肩膀夹着手机，蹲在井边擦着火柴点蚊香：家里面昙花估计要开，我今晚守着望一望。  
老侯给气得绝倒：你个冇出息！  
小王冇所谓，他本来也不求有什么出息。等到半夜花还是没开，天反倒下起了雨，只得作罢进屋，第二天睡到八点多才恹恹爬起来去上班，经过县医院门口花一块五买个蒸饭包油条带走，等饭团的时候正好碰到从门诊部出来的小孙，实习医生手插在口袋里面，年纪轻轻一脸深沉，结果抬头看到他，立马定住。小王跟人打过招呼，发现对方一直盯着他，才想起来今早出门的时候头没梳，顿时一囧，赶紧拿手指捋了两把，等手放下来，发现小医生已经转身走了，还走得飞快，迎着太阳光的那边从耳朵到颈子晒红了一片。  
这小屁孩。  
保健所事体少清净多，加上老房子墙厚地基低，一逢天热阴凉很，冇事的时候就有老街坊三五个过来嗑嗑瓜子打打毛线，连步行街另一头几度春的老板有时候也单独过来瞎聒聒：于院长还在度蜜月，新娶的小护士原来那个在B超室干的男朋友前两天倒是辞职跑了，作孽，这种事体也冇人能管管；私底下事，窗帘一拉门一关要怎搞怎搞又不犯法，怎管啊，再讲你当管人的那些人这些事就清白啊？我媳妇她家二姑爹隔壁，菜市场胡同洞那边有个老房子，昨天就直接给个女的买下来，十一万块钱一次性把着，据说跟发改委哪个有关系，房管所批着速度不得了，当天就过了户，讲老婆不是老婆，讲亲戚不是亲戚；给她自己住啊？住胡同洞干什么呢，那边又不算多好咯，老城区里边买房子讲真的冇意思，划不来，有本事走东门二环酒店那包个房间呗，想起来着就碰下。东门酒店也蛮有意思，他们隔壁不是有家足浴城嘛，开着两个月一直走几度春这边进货，精油啊，香烛啊，一些药啊，结果上上个礼拜开始还搞其他东西了，也不晓得哪个客人来着，老板这下晓得拓展业务了，松医生你阿听到甚有意思的啊？  
我？我一天到晚在这蹲着，哪有那么多意思事能晓得。  
县城小，其实蹲哪都能听到意思事，人人都认得，人人能八卦，人人也都能被八卦，医生也是。伊闷不做声过日子，照样有人议，讲医生不缺胳膊不缺腿戴个眼镜也算斯文，一不喝酒二不赌也没听讲嫖过，还有份稳定工作，虽然冇在县医院那么风光，好歹有编制有钱拿，怎就一直没成家。  
以前碰到过，黄掉了；没怎么碰到合适的；一个人过蛮宜当，懒着懒着就耽误了；家里面事体多，顾不上……诸如此类，早先医生也备着几套回答看人下碟，这多年终于县城都习惯给菜市场女的小的看病的门神独来独往就乐意当光棍，当面问的也少了，顶多私底下瞎猜猜。又不晓得什么时候哪个麻将桌上口耳瞎传传飘掉，问医生怎一直没结婚？上次牵线的那个幼儿园老师看不上啊？  
人家讲了，不是看不上人，是怕人看不上他，讲不合适。  
怎个不合适啦？处处不就合适了嘛！  
讲他不合适，反正不行。  
他不合适？那他跟哪个合适啊？  
他就讲人家这个也好那个也好，就他自己不合适。  
他这个人不合适？不行。  
哦？  
哦！  
哦！！  
这么哦两声，讲八卦跟听八卦的人就都觉着自己明白了。  
医生不管晓不晓得，反正一句话不讲。  
清清闲闲混到下午四五点，打毛线的针一收去接孙子放学，几度春的老板也回家吃饭准备晚上看店。小王锁了门，路上称了三两蛋卷一袋蛋黄派，一起拎去养老院。今不轮到他去，只是天闷得很，水汽蒸出来的腥味贴着衬衫让人皮肤发黏，所以打算给老头子拿毛巾擦一把，赶在下暴雨前把衣服能洗的洗掉。小王锁好自行车上楼，出电梯一拐弯，正好跟站在窗边上的大哥打了个整照面，两人都呆住。  
王家大哥个子高，国字脸，脸上皱纹都长得横平竖直，教书教做人教了几十年，气势不怒自威，老侯讲话再贱，有句话确实没讲错，小王一碰到他大哥就怂得跟个鳖一样。  
哥。  
今怎跑过来了？  
看天要变，趁不冷过来给老头洗把澡。  
天还没热哪有人天天洗澡？回头老头搞习惯了等夏天来了你让他怎搞，一天泡三次，皮都泡脱了？  
小王不讲话，低头看到老大手背在后面，大拇指抠着另一根手指指甲缝。  
那个，咳，家里面拾好了啊？  
啊？  
问你家里面阿收拾干净些，昨晚讲的忘记了？做人做事都要把住精气神，你自己过自己日子我是管不到，那起码过清爽些，人家学生白天蹲学校晚上回家睡，都晓得早晚教室打扫卫生，你呢？墙也回潮门也脱漆，院子里面花花草草乱长，灯一开纱窗蠓蠓趴一层，阿扰人？你搞点果树搞点菜算叻，养什么不好养一院子不能吃不能用的乱七八糟东西，趁天不热抓紧该铲铲掉，回头里面生虫生蛇把人咬了怎办？  
又没生过蛇。  
那生蛇还能让你看到啊？个么全球气候变化新闻不看的，老鼠长得能比猫大！古人讲的好，千里之堤溃于蚁穴，要有点防患于未然的心，你都上四十的人了，别老得过且过的。  
我没得过且过。那花花草草都妈以前养起来的，几十年了也冇什么事，我看看高兴些。  
老大不作声，走廊窗子没关，风卷着叶子沙子又潮又热灌进来，差点迷到眼。小王看他不讲话，以为话训完了，便往老王房间走，又被哎一声叫住，叫住又不讲话，过一会才讲，老头子不在房里面，跟护工下楼散步去了。  
那我把爹衣服拾出来洗下。  
哎——  
屋子门没关严，小王一边讲一边一推，正好房里面人也在拉门，两个人都吓一跳。开门的穿堂风把女的散下来的两缕头发唰得往前一吹，最后一左一右贴在额头上，像虫子的触角，额头下眉毛又细又长，黛青色颜料纹出来的眉峰往上挑着显凶，配合底下着慌眼睛，又有点色厉内荏的滑稽相。  
哟，小王来啦，正好今天我跟你哥也过来看望老人家，真是好巧。  
小王回头，看到大哥紧跟过来，这时候站在门口，面色发红，一句话不讲。  
大嫂。  
老王确实不在，房里面窗子没开，浸着樟脑丸味道，衣柜还有墙拐老头硬要带过来的八宝柜门都关得严严实实，外面摆暖水瓶的桌子跟椅子拾得清爽，被单叠块压在枕头上面，床边上一摞摞摆着保暖内衣棉毛裤那些旧衣服，都叠得整整齐齐，床头柜新放了一盆杜鹃，边上码着两包小王上次带过来的沙琪玛。  
爹要跟隔壁老人家白聒，就让护工带他们一起下楼了，我正好把房间拾拾抹抹，衣服整整，花摆摆，你大哥对这些小事体向来当甩手掌柜，要我讲这叫不懂生活情趣，阿对啊？  
大哥不讲话。  
我不晓得今大嫂跟大哥一起过来。  
我们常来的哦，每个星期其实都过来望望，就是跟你没碰到过。  
今不忙？  
忙也要来呀，给家里人尽尽孝是做子女的义务嘛，你大哥跟我现在也成了爷爷奶奶，就更明白这种心情了。  
小伢阿好吧？小忱跟小汤在南京过得应该不错？  
唉，讲好也好，讲不好也不好，大城市生活好压力也大，阿忱上礼拜已经出差到乌克兰去了，小汤还在休产假，她家人也不去带，只能请两个保姆，一个烧饭一个帮忙带小孩，一个月要搭万把万进去，冇办法。两个小青年要打拼要养家，房子还有贷款背着，我跟你哥帮不上忙，只能干着急。  
你们把自己过好了，健健康康冇病冇灾，对他们就是最大的帮忙。  
唉，你听听你听听，人医生讲的话哦，阿有道理？我也跟你大哥讲，要好好保养，一天到晚操心这个操心那个，何苦？操心操得当儿子的还不如他爹胃口好。  
我哪恁操心？我爹那样子吃也不对，古人讲的好，凡事过犹不及，都要讲求个度，阿松——  
嗯，凡事有度，这话对。小王背对着那对夫妻应了一声，忙着把装蛋卷跟蛋黄派的塑料袋搁桌上拆拆开。大嫂聒轻松了，嫌闲坐尴尬，起来把床边上叠好的衣服一个个放回衣柜抽屉里头。  
这些都你买的啊？阿松有心的哦，比你大哥细心多了。  
啧，怎又扯到我冇心，都是些垃圾食品，医生能买也是要控制量的。  
对。这些零嘴我来都不买多，教爹每次吃不超过三个，而且也不都是他吃的，估计左邻右舍经常过来聒白的老头子也摸些走了，老头子真糊涂假糊涂，反正也不提。上次还看到给爹买的那个小背心在对过那间住的瘸腿老头子身上，不好问。  
取而不问，不就是小偷吗？  
讲偷伤感情，远亲不如近邻，人毕竟一个楼里面住着，也不是什么贵重东西。我就跟爹讲，财不外露，那些沙琪玛啊蛋黄派啊，零食都锁你八宝柜里头，打把锁锁着，想吃自己拿钥匙开，平时来不来人都记得一直锁起来——  
小王站在八宝柜跟前，突然不讲话了，手指上挂着一把钥匙按门上，柜子门把手上的锁已经给拧变了形，远看冇甚问题，凑近了就能发现挂那也就意思意思，手用点劲一拔就脱了，砸地下啪嗒一声，响得出奇。  
屋里面冇人讲话。  
哎哎呦，这锁坏的啦？什么时候坏的啊都没注意——  
王家老大突然站起来，打断了老婆的喋喋不歇，一句话不讲，大步流星走出了门。  
小王倒是很镇静，开了柜子，把里面翻得乱七八糟的东西理理好，沙琪玛，蛋黄派，几个不晓得装什么的木盒子，还有给撑出四边大概32开纸大小的布袋，口已经被拉开，几卷一块五块的零钱，一堆硬币，最后把搞坏掉的锁捡起来。  
大嫂。  
他转过来和和气气问：你们想找什么？

政府准备拆掉老城区。  
这个消息像秋天落进秸秆地的火星，噌的一声沿菜市场的羊肠蛛网烧到每家每户的砧板头上。


	7. 手足情深

立夏还没到，天已经一天比一天热，空气里面浮着一层扬过麦似的燥气，沾着人皮痒心痒。下午两点多，老侯晃荡到保健所，一拉纱门迎面阴凉风，不禁呻吟一声瘫到门口板凳上，掀了白背心晾出肚皮。小王见他满脸通红，走水池子洗了两个洋柿子又拧了把冷毛巾，拿过来糊人脸上。  
公共场所，注意点形象。大中午怎吃恁多酒，房管所下午不上班？  
哪哦，不止请了房管所，在他们那瞎聒的时候正好碰到招商办那个老徐也在，他爸以前是我初中班主任，干脆一起请来吃，我一个喝人三个，没喝倒算不错了。这洋柿子蛮新鲜。  
南门汽车站老陈带他孙女刚过来把的，讲是来还我碗。喏，烟也是，把你，你带走。  
医生将桌上那包烟抛过去，老侯没接住，在他肚子上弹了一下掉到地上，烟盒子黄澄澄反着光。  
整包啊，口没拆哎——嚯，还是硬和谐，快上四十了吧。怎的，你借了个金碗给人家？  
是金是银不在我，是带给你的。老头今上午去找你，你正好吃酒去了不在菜场，他又找个借口跑我这边来。  
干嘛？  
你猜。  
他家不是在汽车站吗？  
正好住菜市场门口，擦个边。五一放假，他女儿回来了，估计外面听到些讲法，往家里传了遍，老陈什么不懂也给讲着了急，还以为要打倒富农分田，只不过轮到自己作地主。  
哪乱七八糟的，改革开放都多少年了还打土豪。  
那你问得怎样？  
吃酒从昨吃到今一中午，管房子的管招商的发改委的县政府的有的冇的奉承一圈，结果是哪边都晓得些，哪边都搞不清，也不晓得是私底下搞事体忽悠我，还是他们自己也给忽悠着。我感觉串供唬我的可能性不大，起码里面好几个智商不够，反正都跟打谜语样，给不出来个准话。要我估计啊，大概确实是有计划了，只是政府搞一半事，外面公司搞一半事，又是招商又是合资，老城区边边角角也乱，所以事体大又杂，红头文件一时半刻还没下来。讲白着就是八字有着一撇，还缺一撇。  
要拆，但是还不定。  
对，什么时间什么范围，还不得定。官老爷不急，平头小老百姓再急也冇用。  
涉及钱跟房子，还冇个准信，人当然急，这些天找你的还有问我多少家，哪个心头真能笃定住？菜场里面日子紧巴过的多了去了，现在是八字冇一撇，回头那一撇真突然捺下来冇个准备，搞不好就能把人捺地下去。  
那急也不顶事啊，天要下雨娘要嫁人，共产党真要打土豪分地，你还能拦着不给分啊？  
小王擦着眼镜不讲话。  
怎啦？你家——  
他话未讲完，忽听门外惊天动地一声尖叫：搞死人啦！  
保健所门外正对的是一条丈把宽老街，一头往北通向县城主干道，石板路变水泥路越走越宽，一头往南延到老城区里面越走越仄，两边都是老瓦房，几步一个燕子窝，代代在瓦下两寸门头檐里面塞泥巴，红白春联一层层啄得稀烂。往常到夏天晚饭吃过，老房子里面老头老太门板条一拆两条并齐了横架在杌子上搁路边，上面摆绿豆糕蒸黏糕丁丁糖，盐水泡菠萝，大盆鸡头米，糕点切小丁盛满塑料盒皮筋一套，小盒两块五，大盒四块五，自己把钱自己取，老太几个坐家门口嗑嗑瓜子聒聒白，青石槛白天浇过水，用笤帚刷得清清爽爽，人也清清爽爽。  
下午两三点，大太阳白得不能张眼，老街上往常冇甚人迹，这时候轰隆捣西动静一起，便见前前后后窗户门板突然都裂了缝，从缝里争先恐后生出人头，睡眼朦胧的，潮面晕红的，手里攥麻将的，指上套顶针的，在这一刹忽都生鲜活泛，眼珠发光，伴窗帘拉声，门栓拔声，黄狗吠声，午觉吵醒的小伢嚎得嗷嗷，电视里在放《还珠格格》，一片敲锣打鼓从窗户缝传出来：大家都来看热闹，这宫里几时这么好玩过呀！  
失颜面事体，当然是对看的人来讲好玩，里外一圈人很快围了两三层，大人趿着拖鞋小孩光着脚，白花花膀子晒在太阳下都不觉烫。老侯一边“哎”着一边从膀子间挤进去，正好看见一双红拖鞋空中飞过，砸到拆了门板的那家门口，惊得门里面一个人影刚冒头又往后一缩，门口尽散着些拖鞋衣服礼盒袋子，袋子磕裂了，露出里面瓶瓶罐罐，奶粉槐蜜。  
作孽啊作孽！个冇良心逼东西就是要把人搞死，作孽啊！我阿掘你爹坟了啊阿抢着你家？个几十年一句话不讲，现在翻脸不认人，几十年啊！这几十年你老头子要吃吃要喝喝，衣服我洗吊水我看着，冬天卖板栗给他换烟夏天给他抹席子，我哪天不伺候好着，哪天不把家拾好着？你们这多年在外面自己吃香喝辣过，除个过年来一趟两年来一趟，阿尽过一天事？你们爹死着我阿要过一分钱？当年死的时候坟跟前哭着真装着孝，阿姨阿姨喊着响，现在一要房子不认人了啊？我成外人不得收了啊！我六七十岁人了，阿有几天活头，这就赶着逼我死唉？门不得进家不得蹲，就是要搞死我哎！我命苦啊！命苦啊！天不张眼，他爹你睁下眼啊！  
路中间地上坐个蓝衣裳驼背老太，甩完鞋蹬着腿拍着地，一边哭一边骂，领口盘扣开着，跟着散下来的白头发一起一甩一甩，好像将这凄惨也四面八方甩到看客面上，有人看不下去，也冲门里面人嚷：哎什么事不能家里面坐着好好商议，啊？个么大热天要把老太晒出事你们才高兴？翻脸不认人也不能几十年突然就不认，人在做天在看，讲点良心好吧？  
就是，作孽哦，不讲良心！街里街坊都是熟人，一个人开口一群人应。这一应过，门里顿时伸出个又圆又大套着洞洞鞋的脚，吧嗒一声踢踏出来，描着牡丹花的绵绸睡裤绵绸背心，圆滚滚白胳膀叉在胸前，胳膀上由是汪出鼓鼓两坨肉：怎就不讲良心？哎怎就不讲良心了啊？！我个家里事体你外面人阿晓得毫毫就讲我不讲良心？阿荒悖！  
我讲良心，行啊我讲哎，这房子阿是当年我爹租给你的？这几十年我阿问你要过一分钱租钱？这多年给我爹办的养老钱，我还都没跟你要过一次哩！你还讲我冇良心？哦你良心大过天，你占人家屋住长了就是你的啦？鸠占鹊巢这个词不晓得吧？我晓得，我念着书懂得理才不跟你计较！真计较你以为我不敢的？我是照顾着先人脸面，又是照顾哪个脸面才不把这笔帐算清爽的？屋檐头底下事，你敢讲清楚那你讲啊？社会上过恁多年，真以为我怕算账。  
白胳膀一拆倚着门框“嘁”了一声，声量不轻不重抠得刚刚好，好似不想让人听到，恰恰人人能听到：老姘头！  
嚯，得劲！人群在太阳底下像一片上烤的五花肉，被唾沫油一浇，滋滋一蹦，抖出一点交头接耳的波纹滑过。街坊几个人刚半扶了老太要爬起来，腿一瘫又跌回地上，扑起的一层烟里嚎啕大哭：我滚你妈逼个冇良心！嘴生疮！不得好死！  
你咒哪个不得好死？啊？哪个不得好死？哦，讲不通道理还怪我喽！  
你讲个屁道理！你当我不晓得，你就是想赶紧把这房子拆掉好分钱！冇良心冇先人，我放你妈屁！哪家拆都别想我拆，钱当纸烧我都不动！你有本事开个推土机过来，我就死这给你推，推地下正好墙一倒当棺材板就地埋得正好！你搞死我算了！死得算了，这辈子苦死哦！  
老太哭着呛呛着咳，又要起又要躺，滚了一身灰，脸不晓得是因为晒的还是因为气的红得好似要淌血。老侯看人脸色不对，赶紧上去扶起来，慌拍人胸口：哎好了好了，哪个笃定一定要拆迁的啊？鸡蛋还没买，就想着蛋生鸡鸡生蛋养鸡场不好管了啊！别钱没到手，先把人气出个好歹，回头出了事问起来，这一圈人都看到了是哪个该担责任！  
哎哟，你这人洋腔怪调啥意思嘛？  
我冇么意思，我意思尊老爱幼饭前洗手，干架别跟老人干，话好好讲，事好好谈，老人家折腾不起，阿懂，念过书的世面人？  
白胳膀女人哼了一声，迟疑一会，到底不再讲话，让出了门口，老侯跟几个人好言好语劝半天，终于架着老太太进了家门。人群又等了等，不多时见门口扔了一地的杂物有人出来捡回去，依稀传出些声音，锁在墙里头也听不到，于是晓得碰到门神调停，这场戏算是暂告一段了。  
小王蹲在外围阴凉处听了一耳朵叫骂，后来见闹腾平息，人群一边议论一边散开，不见老侯也不惊讶，自己先回保健所，走了冇两步，前头人让人时恰好与一人擦肩，一转头就见两条用黛青色挑着眉峰的凶眉毛。  
哟，阿松！  
青天白日散了人的街，小王躲都冇地方躲，只能硬着头皮叫声大嫂。  
真是赶早不如赶巧，我刚去保健所没看到你，还以为今碰不到。也过来看热闹？  
嗯，听到了声音，看一眼怎回事。  
真是作孽啊，是吧，人老了无依无靠，日子过再长也受欺侮，所以讲，家丑不可外扬，不然最后一点体面也把不住，一个屋檐下有什么不能好好商量的呢？能讲亲情讲亲情，能讲道理讲道理，毕竟钱是死的，人是活的，你讲是吧？  
嗯。  
哦还有这个，路上看到卖烤鸭的，那家烤鸭做得不错的，给你也斩了袋。  
谢谢大嫂。  
你大哥今本来也要来的，本来想着正好来看看你，结果下个月要高考，他们教委五一也不得歇，这时候还忙着开会，他开完会还要去养老院看爹，就有点顾不上。唉，你大哥也到当爷爷的年纪了，有时候头昏，有时候血压也高，县里面，家里面，上老下小，压力都在肩上，可能就冇办法常顾到你，你多体谅体谅下哈。  
我晓得。我蛮好的，冇什么要顾的，你们不用费心。  
血浓于水，亲兄弟哪能不管啊。我记得阿忱出生那年你初三，他跟我还住教职工宿舍的时候，就跟我絮絮叨叨讲他弟弟好，跟他亲，人聪明，念书也好，以后应该能念到县里面来，我讲好哎，到时候等钱攒差不多就能先租个房子一大家子住，和和美美的，不是蛮好嘛。后来虽然不在一块住，好在这多年你们都在谷山，大家也能相互照应到，这才显出亲情的力量哎，是吧？  
女人叽叽喳喳讲不停，跟着一起回了保健所，小王忙着拿锁开门不吭声。屋里面没开窗，弥漫着一点老侯带过来的酒气，杀猪匠随手剥了当枕头垫的外套还落在门口板凳上，大嫂在门口迟疑了一下，见医生转身望过来方关上纱门走进去，烤鸭递给医生。  
大嫂你歇下，我泡个茶。  
不用不用，我坐坐歇下就行，不用泡茶。  
讲是这样讲，该做的礼还是要做到。小王走暖水瓶里倒了热水，又找出来一瓶矿泉水，端着一次性茶杯一起带过来，转身见大嫂已经屋里打量过一圈，正盯着墙上贴的一些传染病科普图看。  
大嫂，坐。  
谢谢，哟，这茶闻着香，这边拾着也蛮清爽的，蛮好蛮好，噢，阿打搅你看病人啊？  
冇事，最近冇什么人。  
那就好。这边不会受影响吧？  
啊？  
你这边上不就是菜市场牌子吗，算出入口了，边上冇两步就是老城区，那边今都闹成那样，回头拆迁你这边保健所不晓得阿要搬。  
小王不讲话。  
怎啦？未想过？  
拆迁这事体，到现在也都是些风言风语，拆还是不拆，还不一定有定论，就算真定了，那估计也蛮长时间以后，到时候再讲……  
哎，话不能这么讲。你大哥有句话我觉着就讲着蛮好，他讲古人有句话讲得好，凡事预则立，不预则废。甚意思啊？就是凡事都要先考虑到，真到事到临头那一步再考虑，就来不及了。你晓得就你隔壁步行街，当时拆迁的时候怎安置的吧？提前两个月下的方案，讲拆迁面积按使用面积算，那使用面积怎定，人过来测的加去年航拍的。去年！航拍的，没想到吧？哎！那要是早一年多盖两平多加一层，那要多把多少钱！不过那时候补偿价也不高，跟现在真不能比。现在真不能掉以轻心哦我跟你讲。  
小王不讲话。  
回头你住的地方、工作地方肯定都要受影响，正好都是边边角角这些地方，一拆肯定头一个拆，那你以后住哪，要怎搬，怎搞，方方面面都要考虑到的。你大哥上心弟弟，怎能不焦虑呢？你讲对吧？今这热闹也幸好没给他看到，看到回头晚上又要睡不着，你是不晓得，他有时候冇事就琢磨，哎哟我家小弟以后一个人过到老要怎搞，一个人蹲南门山野边上，家里面搭把手的人都没有，自己把自己讲得直叹气。这次我就跟他讲，要不正好趁这个机会就在我们家附近给阿松找个好地方住，反正都在东门，两家离近些，离养老院也近些，个么一举三得，跟当年计划的正好圆回来着，和和美美，所以今就过来问下你，你讲阿对？  
我未想让你们这么操心。  
啧，一家人不讲两家话，给你操心我们乐意，晓得吧？你当年过来念书，后来找工作，再后来从县医院里面出来到保健所，哪次你大哥不是上了心的？他就这种人，心善心重，所以一天到晚操心，想让自己家里人过得好不是人之常情嘛！冇什么好客气的。  
小王盯着自己玻璃杯子里面的茶叶不作声，一直看到它沉下去，方才抬头，见女人讲得眉飞色舞，鼻子上渗一层汗，隔着粉底都能看出红光满面，跟口红颜色交相辉映，便道声辛苦大嫂。  
不辛苦不辛苦，回头我们提前把房子找好装潢好，东西都备备齐，等你房子一拆，补偿款一拿，轻轻松松拎包入住，你轻松你大哥轻松爸爸两个儿子也在身边，皆大欢喜。你觉着呢？  
我先给大嫂洗个水果吃吧，大热天这么远跑过来，操心这多也累。  
医生搁了玻璃杯站起来。女的愣了一下，到底一通道理声情并茂讲演完，确实讲得口干舌燥，便不怎推脱，擒了一次性杯子就要喝茶，举到一半又顿住，盯了杯子两眼，见医生在忙没注意，又悄悄放了回去还推远点，转头拧开矿泉水，瓶子口拿纸巾擦过好几圈再灌下去。  
小王洗了点葡萄端上桌，擦干了手，方再开口：我晓得大哥大嫂意思，这多年这多事，你们是真辛苦，也是我真亏欠。房子是个大件物，其实不管拆不拆，本来也该讲清楚。  
不亏欠不亏欠，一家人讲甚亏欠——  
那我上次就讲过了，房产证确实不在我这，爹那你们既然拾掇过未找到，那就也不在他那，我不哄骗人。  
女人脸上笑立时就僵了，本来大腿翘二腿，这时候也放下了。  
南门那房子一开始确实是大哥租的，正好妈上来带阿忱，我跟四姐又要念书，老老小小四个人总得找个地方蹲，这你晓得。等几年过掉，我医学院念出来，妈自己在那住，她那时候就讲，房子四姐已经买下来了，图能住个安稳。我正好县医院实习，不想另外花钱租房子，也就从那过后主要就是我们两个人，妈走以后我一个人。本来南门那地方偏，房子又老，大家都觉得不是什么值得坐下来计较的东西，或者你讲的也对，钱是死的人是活的，活人为死物计较多了还伤感情，就算了，糊里糊涂也就过这多年。  
女人要张嘴，小王低着头安安稳稳自讲自话，不理会她。  
你要真问房产证在哪，我估计要问四姐。妈走那年她回来奔丧，大哥也在，当然后来他们吵了一架，反正很多事体没讲清楚也就不了了之了。当年妈的东西妈自己都拾得好好着，我没怎么烦神，就基本拿袋子分分装装，存折大哥提前拿走了，房产证夹户口本里面，这些都给四姐带走，因为本来都是她给妈办的，我顶多帮忙跑跑腿。其他乱七八糟东西，她有的小的拿了点，剩大部分我们都给烧过去了，留下来都不是什么金贵物，花啊草的老照片什么，你们肯定也不感兴趣。  
那名字呢？那房产证上面是妈名字，还是四妹名字？  
我不清楚。要我讲不管是哪个名字，一直都是四姐买的房出的钱，是她尽的孝心，那是她们母女两事，她要不乐意讲，我就不去瞎问。医生喝了口茶，平平静静把话讲完，大嫂，你跟大哥要想问或者想要，要找的都不是我，讲白了我就是个寄生虫，跟这个金贵壳冇甚关系。  
屋里面冇人讲话，玻璃杯里的茶叶一片片数完终于全都沉到底的时候，女人站起来，坐下去，拧了瓶盖咕噜噜喝了几口矿泉水，又站起来，面上仍是笑。  
小王真是豁达很，菜市口蹲久远，皮球踢得也灵光了。  
医生不讲话。  
这房子要是当时是给妈买的，那妈走过后按道理就应该过户到爹那去了，到时候拆迁真要算钱算产权，那要看爹态度，他爱把儿子把儿子，爱把孙子把孙子，不是看你家那个离了家多少年都不回来一下的闺女态度。你们家就你跟你大哥两个儿子，应该跟哪个站一边，你要拎拎清爽的，晓得伐？个么回头她在上海蹲着，翻脸不认人，房子一收几十万一卷毫毫不留，你怎搞？这小地方，除了你大哥还有哪个真管你死活？  
我也不怎么要管，这多年有饭吃有事做，怎活不也活过来了，房子物归原主就换个地方住，大不了桥墩底下睡两天。  
女人砰一声把矿泉水瓶掼桌上：你无所谓你睡桥墩，你脱皮烂股不要脸地过，我们家在谷山还是要脸的！  
医生笑了下：我晓得，我尽量不到那田地，毕竟家丑不可外扬么。  
你还晓得家丑——  
哪家癞皮狗仗势不栓绳，跑过来凄嘻鬼叫的啊？自家粮堆成山存着不吃，还跑人小摊子这叨骨头。要我讲，这是连狗带人一家子贱！就该找根棍子打走！  
杀猪匠一把嗓子声似洪钟忽然响起来，一字字讲得方圆百米都听得清清爽爽，保健所里两人都吓了一跳，等反应过来，大嫂脸霎时青得像那两道拧成一横的眉峰，红嘴唇扭着刚要张，跟后杀猪匠就拉开门大摇大摆闯进来，脸皮肩膀都给晒得泛红发热，一双牛眼直通通瞪过来，凶煞蒸腾，硬是把女人话逼忘了讲，反而往后退了一步。不料吓完人，老侯眼一眨，表情陡变，肩膀也塌下来，满脸的笑像汗珠子油光光冒，连唾沫星子也跟着喷得谄媚：哎哟！王主任家王夫人！失敬失敬！早晓得你过来我就早点过来给您开道了哎，没吓到吧？刚外面太阳锈眼，以为看到条癞皮狗扒在松医生这不放，声音大了些，不好意思哈！  
医生嗓子里没忍住“嗬”了声出来，赶紧假把假式咳嗽一声，一心一意喝茶。  
老侯最后点头哈腰亲自把人送出门，小王本来也要起来送到路口，被他底下脚一踩摁了回去，站都没站起来，只得作罢，坐不到半分钟，就见人唰又回来了，哼哼唧唧垮椅子上嫌累。  
你送人送了阿有三步远啊？  
太阳大，味道臭，看你面子，我能忍着送三步就不错喽。  
什么味道臭？  
铜臭。  
小王白了老侯一眼，倒也不反驳。  
哎渴死了，这茶能喝吧？  
给人倒的，她怕，不碰，你真想喝你喝，葡萄也是，自己拿。  
怕屁怕，愚昧！你也是，阿怂？自己喝茶梗子，好茶叶子尽这么浪费。  
来者是客。  
投机客！又跑过来找么事啊？  
冇事，讲了些以前事。  
黑当白，虚当实，米粒大糖当天恩，我猜的阿对？你自己心头识个数，别给唬弄着哦。  
我晓得。卖板栗那家事体调停好了？  
好屁，先两头糊弄着。反正那老头丫头五一结束还是要回滁州去上班，老太在家能住多长住多长吧，真到要拆时候她也冇法蹲。讲真的，都这大年纪了，大字又不识，七八十年代还指望人手牵手去补个结婚证啊？真没见过这么急吼吼撕破脸的，冇心肝。  
指望着抓紧拆迁抓紧换钱吧，估计以后也不会回谷山养老，房子也冇用。老人要过老日子，新人要过好日子，各有各计较。  
哪讲不是。老侯长叹一声，以后这事恐怕还多的是，别讲你家，菜市场都静不下来了，真到哪天签了要拆，不晓得哪家作出头鸟。唉，黎叔讲的好，人心散了，队伍不好带啊。  
小王不语。  
王家大哥今既到养老院，小王自然也就不打算去触霉头，提早下班跟老侯去吃大排档，傍晚散完步回南门，见太阳落处晚霞瑰丽，便把原来搁房里的吊兰昙花都搬到院子来吸露水，又在田头井边拔拔杂草浇浇肥，忙过一阵想起来，往电饭锅里倒了米和水，山芋削成块扔进去定时，回房扯了条薄毯子盖肚子上先睡一觉，时在梦里，时被吵醒，雾里雾外往来，老想到些有的冇的旧事，想到心口疼，不能算安稳。辗转到九点多，正觉得身上冷，迷迷糊糊听到窗台插着文竹的大玻璃瓶叮叮当当响个不停，方觉竟下了雨。昙花还在外面。  
伊出了帐子拉亮灯，披件外套往院子里去。雨不大，青苔沾着潮气稍稍打湿拖鞋，悉悉索索的水腥味代替了往常百草里的虫声和更远稻田间的蛙鸣，海棠跟月季缩在杂物间墙下睡得看不到，只有卧室窗子透出来的一点光正好把文竹的影子投在昙花鼓囊囊的花骨朵上，已经露出些雪白缝隙，大概今晚就要开了。  
昙花给养得旺，盆子重，晓得要开，小王便不敢再瞎搬，只把花盆慢慢挪了尺把挪到屋檐底下挡雨，搬个杌子坐边上，跟往常田边钓虾一样呆等着开花。混混沌沌夜色，雨打在叶子、水洼、青石板上，唰啦啦铺成一整片能单独抽出来的白纸，白纸上画出来哪家人吵架声音，电视机音乐声音，厕所里面特意不关紧的水龙头，自来水几秒一滴滴在塑料桶里的声音，猫或黄鼠狼悉悉索索穿过桃树枝，扑通跳上挡雨棚，再踩到哪片碎瓦咯嘚一滑，卷着尾巴飞快匿掉，像往河上打水漂，一线过去弹出来几点波纹。  
又听到墙哪面闷闷咯噔一响，一会有拖鞋底瑟瑟擦着地经过，纱门吱得推开，啪得一关格外用劲，水池子哗哗啦啦，呜呜咽咽。  
明镜从厨房一出来，当头被对面背光一个黑影吓一跳，正要抄煤钳子，灯光一亮，听到一声“明大姐”，才钝钝反应过来，一时站在门口一动不动。小王也给吓得不轻，手上山芋粥差点泼出来，幸好眼疾手快拉了厨房电灯，方认出人，刚下意识走近两步，突然停住，就见老灯泡的暗光映出邻居湿透的脸跟泡肿眼睛。  
明大姐？


	8. 玫瑰

明楼很好，明镜也很好，明家几个姊妹兄弟相依为命，度过苦日子，过上好日子，冇人不讲她家好，但是人跟人，好跟好，怎样算好人，怎样对人好才算好，有时候就是很难统一标准，甚至讲也讲不通。  
讲不通就慢慢讲，家里人相互上心是多大好运事？不至于气到不睡觉。  
你不也大半夜还下雨缩外面。  
我歇过一轮叻，正好醒着，爬起来等花开开。  
他这句闲扯解得散淡，明镜听到耳朵里，倒觉着自己刚刚一大堆家长里短抱怨显聒噪，便不作声。小王煮了粥，后来给她也盛了一碗，搁到现在不冷不烫正好下嘴，山芋混在米里煨了两个多小时，汤匙一压就稀烂，噗出一股热乎乎的甜气，喝起来也确是甜的。  
加糖的？  
嗯。我妈以前煮粥搁山芋搁南瓜的时候就放糖，搞得也成我习惯，太甜啦？  
没，正好。  
于是两人坐院子里专心吃粥，发呆，等花开，冇人讲话，只有雨水细细簌簌落在脚边，用青苔划出来一道明暗交界线，线外边是一片漆黑的院子，线里面一大半笼在两个板凳拉长的影子底下，影子被凳子腿旁边的蚊香戳出个红点，剩一小半被窗玻璃透出来的光照亮些，昙花裂开的披针就浸在黄蒙蒙的灯泡光里面。  
这花什么时候开？  
过一两个小时吧，反正只晓得是晚上，晚上开完白天合。  
你花真是养蛮好的，这院子这些年都拾掇得一年四季红红绿绿，漂亮很。  
其实都是我妈在的时候她点的，根定下来就容易活了，我就洒洒籽，顶多搞搞扦插搞搞嫁接，每年春它们自己能长回来。  
你妈归山也好几年了吧？  
老早了，我到保健所四五年的时候走掉的，你未见过她。  
唉。  
冇办法，生老病死。人走掉还丢个院子里面一大堆这些，要一天到晚忙着拾，也算有寄托。  
也是。其实当儿当女能有上人一直顾着，是福气。你家姊妹几个，你妈肯定最欢喜你吧。  
我家？我爹欢喜老大，我妈欢喜老小。  
你不正好老小么？  
半个吧。  
半个怎算喽？  
我妈生我的时候是双胞胎，我是早出来那个，后面还有个妹妹，生下来过后送走了把人养，所以你要按人头算，我还真不是老小。  
啊。  
当然要讲哪个得了上人福气，算我头上也对，捡漏捡个几十年。我妈一直跟着我在这边过，口头上讲是我给她养老，其实是她顾我更多些，烧饭拾家平常讲话都愉快很，也就走那年生病发癔发得凶，老嚷些以前怨事，才晓得她心头也苦。  
唉。讲到底人活着，哪个能不苦呢？  
也对。小王笑了下，绕回来劝，既然晓得苦多，就尽量别把自己往苦里面想，话能好讲好好讲，日子能过慢慢过。  
明镜不答，过了会忽听到医生“哎”一声，回神看过去，发现窗底下胖纺锤状的花骨朵不知不觉居然真散了点形，花苞一端已经从红豆大的开口张成了差不多有拇指头宽，花瓣尖尖错开尖尖叠着，蒙着一层水雾，雪纺也似，讲好看勉强也能算好看，讲稀奇好像也算不得多稀奇，还不如医生抻着颈子凑过去盯的表情更有意思，小伢一样眼睛睁老大，嘀嘀咕咕开得好慢，果然养花急不得。  
菜场方向传过来几声狗叫，又呜呜咽咽低下去，中央台黄金剧场的时间肯定已经过了，巷子里面电视的声音也再听不到，只有雨还不歇，屋檐水珠滴下来，隔一秒就叮咚一响，滴到养荷花的水缸里面，缸底睡着那只好吃虾子肉的老乌龟。明镜听到自己肋骨底下扑通扑通地跳。  
要是今年这院子拆，你打算怎办？  
医生转头看她，明镜抠着板凳，木头边磨得溜溜打滑抠不了，咯吱咯吱抠到自己指甲。  
明楼气我自作主张，什么都不跟他讲。我吵架的时候讲漏嘴，叫他晓得了去年我买下来这处平房，不再是租户了。我是打算以后当养老地，他们几个以后在哪定下来，要付首付还贷款什么，我后面再卖菜帮帮，但先来后到就这么排，也别指望我再把这房子卖掉。  
你几个弟弟都有出息，也不一定就打算跟你要钱。  
我晓得，我只是一急，什么丑话都先讲。他也急着，他意思讲这种大事大姐干了也不讲，人跟心都离远了弟弟，好似分家过一样。分家又怎样？天又不得塌，明台考走过后我就想，我得要给自己安个家。他们在的时候当然也是家，但我那时候是大姐。不是讲不想当大姐，回头让我再选，当年肯定还是会把他们带出来，只是现在弟弟都成人了，我就想当明镜过，烧烧饭，卖卖菜，不想摆布人，也不再给人摆布，自己自给自足。  
医生不讲话。  
结果这样日子过不到一年，就碰到要拆迁，要是真拆，又要从头开始，人跟黄花丁样的飘这多年，好容易找个地方安定，马上又要被连根铲起来。一声招呼也不打，把人当草踏，我心头怄得简直发恨，话就讲狠了。  
有什么恨的呢？事体真碰到就碰到了，晴天落雷，哪个人都冇办法。  
明镜撇撇头不讲话，竟未忍住掉了滴眼泪落到手心，小王看到了，不吭，伸手去拾空碗，讲声我先把碗送水池泡着——  
女人一把抓住了他伸过来的手腕，攥得铁紧，掌心粘着眼泪水又潮又热粘着皮肤。  
明大姐。  
明镜不讲话，嘴角边上肌肉咬得直抖。  
明镜。  
我是当真不晓得，未想到他会直接抄自己家门口。我心头怄得发恨，怄得发愧，愧到夜里头睡不着，也不敢跟人讲，看到各家日子都给搅得不得安，我都不晓得要怎讲，松医生，我对不住你们。  
雨滴滴答答下，昙花开了四分之一，隐隐约约曝出里面零星黄色的花蕊，但是冇人看。医生给攥着手不得动，一双眼乌沉沉。  
冇事，我晓得了。  
明镜摇摇头，咽了一声。  
是明楼那个投资，是吧？菜场要拆，是因为他回来搞的那个项目，是不是？

不是。  
小王挂掉电话，接了老侯剥好递过来的橘子，是明诚，她家老二，在北京，好像是在公安局还是哪地方干事。我冇明楼号码。  
怎啦？  
他大姐大哥吵架，总要找家里人调停下，我个外人不好讲话的，所以昨天晚上给明诚发了条短信，刚正好他打回来。  
闹翻的啦？哎上个月回来的时候不是和睦很？  
家长里短难免的，人家里头事，你别瞎问，我跟你讲一声的意思是你回头菜场碰到她，小事体上多帮衬帮衬。  
晓得了，我不问，人家里头事你倒清楚很。  
一个院子里面住，想不听到也难。他家老二我认得，他家刚搬来谷山时候打过照面，小伢话少，做事妥当，到北京念书前还特意跑过来谢一声，留个手机号码。  
哟，伢子灵光，提前认你当姐夫，这天时地利的，你还磨蹭甚？  
侯老师你上辈子是鹊吧？一天到晚碰到个男的加女的就牵线搭桥。  
啧，除了你个老光棍让我不放心，我还给哪个牵过线？人大姐明显有意，她弟又同意，多好。我看上次明楼回来对你不咸不淡的，心里还有些嘀咕，哪晓得三个弟弟原来你都搞掂一个了，那还不趁热打铁？你们两个都老大不小了，有些细节问题已经不是生活重点了，糊弄糊弄得过且过啦。  
他看到医生脸色，飞快把头缩了回去，哎哎我嘴贱我不逗了，你生气我就不讲，行吧？  
不是我生气，你以后别瞎讲，人女人家一个人过，家里面又冇人，被人瞎讲影响不好。  
哦。  
医生沉默了一会，低头看着地面又道，再讲我跟她都讲开了。  
哦——啊？！讲开了？  
就讲不得谈。  
不得，不是，不是怎突然就到这步了？你哪些事提了哪些未提？  
她问我回头要是南门这边也拆了，我搬哪去。  
医生讲，我不晓得。  
不晓得，未想过，不是很乐意想拆迁的事。  
你也不想拆。  
嗯，跟你差不多，而且都住几十年了。虽然命数到了也不是想争就能争的，还是能多住一天是一天吧。明大姐呢？  
我也未想好，肯定还在谷山，但是现在既然一个人，再找个这大面积的也冇必要。  
也是，换个热闹点小区，左邻右舍认识些能聒能帮，也舒服些。  
要不然再跟你当邻居？你要哪天真定了跟我讲一声。  
我估计真搬走最后还是会蹲个偏辟地，像这种又有院子又要我付得起的，恐怕不大好找，冇办法，花花草草总要有地方搁。走一步看一步，大不了搬到村子里，谷山也就这么大。  
明镜不语。  
昙花看过就好了，不等太晚。明大姐你也别焦，该吃吃该睡睡，再跟明楼好好谈，这大事肯定也不是他一个人眼一闭就能搞出来的，真有事再跟我讲，多个人商议总好。医生见她点头，只当今晚事毕，叠了两只碗甫站起来，又听明镜出声讲，真要钱不够，院子也能找人合买的，起码我也能帮帮忙的。  
医生只当玩笑话，打趣味逗回来，房子这样大事体，哪个乐意合买，还找我这种穷光蛋，那不是赊本买卖？回头搞到关系讲不清怎办？  
那就讲不清好了。  
医生个子高，一站起来肩膀以上就戳进了窗框往上的暗处，脸上本来带点笑，被邻居盯着，慢慢在稀薄散光里淡下去，淡到最后不见，只剩一层炭笔样潦草抹抹出来的灰影混混沌沌。明镜坐着不动，仰头等他答话，窗户光坦荡荡照脸上，眼泡肿着也还是很好看，清明得很，也坚决得很。  
不好讲不清的，明大姐。  
我乐意讲不清。  
我不合适。  
怎不合适？  
我一穷二白的，要钱冇钱要本事冇本事，连这房子都不一定是我的……  
你别拿外人话糊弄我。  
医生久不作声。  
我有些……我，你不晓得我，我——  
我晓得，明镜讲。  
我看到过你，在几度春那。  
夜色又静又深，四方方屋檐划出来一院子漆黑天，天往下落一院子冰冷雨，下得人好似湃在一口井里，心肝肺卡着喉咙口一直往下坠，胳膊给风激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。只有板凳旁边的昙花自顾自开得正热闹，花瓣张如碗大，雪片层层叠叠交错堆起来，托着一簇细长芯子，擦着人投下来的影子边缘来回招摇，不晓得是花在抖，风在抖，还是影子在抖。  
啊。  
我冇吓你的意思，我就是讲真，你要是因为这个有顾虑的话，我真的冇所谓。  
不是你想的那样。  
那是怎样？  
小王被逼得张嘴，又闭上，又张开，又闭上。  
还是跟几度春那些，有关系的？  
嗯。  
我冇所谓。  
我、我冇办法……  
我也冇办法生。  
医生默然不语。  
两个冇办法人，也冇什么不能讲的，再讲你是我医生，我是你病人，我什么样子，搬到谷山那年你就看到了，松医生心善，不因为那些疤看不起我，我心里头都清楚。那你什么样子，这些年我也听讲些，猜到些，猜对猜错我不晓得，反正那方面对我来讲也都已经不算事。  
把这些话都讲出来很不容易，明镜难堪地扭过头去。  
医生不讲话。  
有些事体不得就不得了，我未指望人生十全十美，反正该失的老早就失了，哪还有十全十美能再得到。剩几十年我就是想，要是有个人不得嫌，话也能聒起来，多少能相互照应下，下雨帮忙收个衣服，白天饭多烧些，有个能挂念的由头，有事能有人一起商量着，也就这样，也很够了。你觉得呢？  
阿松。  
房间里那个老灯泡这时烧断了钨丝，啪嗒一声突然灭掉，院子里面登时一点灯光也无，黑暗骤来，让两个人都惊了一下，一时都不动，也不作声，过了几秒，眼睛渐渐习惯光线，倒比原先有光时候更能看清雨外种种，便见天其实泛锈红颜色，映出湿淋淋盆栽，滴答答桃树，蝴蝶瓦的漆黑轮廓在红天衬底下勾出一道道交错相连的曲线，从屋这头一笔画到另一头。小王看了会院子，终于收回目光，看着明镜，本来模糊的面目这时候全露出来，鼻梁、颧骨和面颊凹陷的地方天然被涂出阴影，确是老话讲的那种薄福苦相，被明镜投进个石子，砸出点发着抖的波纹，过好久，终于慢慢从深底下浮上来一层难以言喻的茫茫哀色。  
医生往后退了一步。  
对不住。

反正就是不得谈朋友，细节就不讲了。  
胃口吊半天最后得句废话，老侯气得拿剥下来的橘子络砸他：大好桃花你不摘，啊？你直接上街拿个大喇叭喊你阳痿算了！  
行啊，你去喊。后面还能加一句，要找就找杀猪匠，老当益壮尿三丈，保证人人都信，反正他们老早这么信了。  
滚蛋！  
小王逗了一会，又从袋子里拿了两个橘子剥来哄人，五一长假最后一天，该回去打工的年轻人基本都回了城市，政府也冇什么消息，老城区难得恢复一点清静，只除了几个老头老太还急吼吼嚷着要保自家房子，去市里面上访，耗了老侯半个上午劝，劝完跑来跟小王抱怨，顺带一起吃中午饭，这时两人方散步回来。昨晚下了一夜雨，今早仍然天阴，但好歹不那么热，小王早上出门，看到墙边的昙花重新合拢，花骨朵跟昨天白天冇甚差别，便好似昨晚一切都只是一梦。要连带那些纷纷扰扰都只是梦就好了。  
那以后你们抬头不见低头见的，怎办？  
不怎办，人都是好意，又未撕破脸，原来怎么处不还是怎么处。  
啧，这你就不懂了吧？女人心海底针，话都讲破了，还指望人无事发生？你当是当年跟我讲实话时候啊？  
我又什么都未讲，只讲对不住。  
唉。这事吧，也怪你，晓得吧？  
啊？  
对人好不是坏事，对人特殊好，就不一定是好事了。  
人家跟我当邻居当七八年了，认得也上十年了，熟悉些不是很正常？  
偏不偏爱你心里头有数。  
小王欲驳，忽想到替明镜瞒的明楼那档子事，便有些心虚，再张嘴时自己也忍不住迟疑了下。  
其实昨天跟人家聒白时候，还讲到以前事体，我还有个妹妹，跟我同年同月同日生，生下来没养多长时间就送走了，可能有点移情吧。  
嗯，嗯？等下，我操！她不会就是你那个妹妹吧？  
瞎扯！叫你少看乱七八糟电视剧你不听。我跟明镜岁数差好几年呢，只是突然想到而已。  
哦，对。那你妹呢？  
生下来冇几个月送走了，可能在哪活着，可能中间冇了。我们小时候这种事又不少见，要算可能性，活还比死难些。他讲，讲出口时心头微微一愣。大概是，确实是死掉了。  
也是。  
闲聊到头，老侯去菜市场，小王一个人回保健所，未到门口就见门槛上摆着一团红，走近才发现是一大束玫瑰花，颜色漂亮得要滴血，周围也似也冇人可问。伊诧异地把花抱起来，一个未注意，花丛边未夹紧的硬壳纸牌子越过塑料包装纸，啪嗒掉到地上，翻着正面朝上，只留了两个字。  
阿松。


	9. 四院

小王把花扔了。  
扔完又有点后悔，万一是他疑神疑鬼呢？万一是哪个病人有事送的只不过花挑错了呢？刚一慌也忘仔细看卡纸里面阿夹了其他东西，这么一想忍不住又去垃圾堆，结果一个往返，已经给拾荒的老太钳起来扔到了自家板车里面，人问有事啊？医生肩膀一塌，摆摆手假装只是路过。  
第二天早上去上班，经过县医院门口的时候买蒸饭，门卫看到他打招呼，问昨天阿收到了花。原来昨天有花店送来一大捧给县医院王某某医生，门卫冇印象，对着名册找的时候正好碰到门诊小孙来取快递，一眼认出来是保健所松医生名字。  
我还讲这名字不熟，阿是医院哪个新来还未登记的，孙医生一翻花上面卡就讲这名字就你一个，冇别人家，笃定很，正好他也要到保健所办事体，顺路给一起带过去。松医生收到了吧？  
收到了收到了。只是还不如未收到——后半句小王当然唔得讲，思量等下发个短信问问小孙，自行车骑到单位，就见门口又一束大红大紫。  
这次倒是送对了地方，不仅送对地方，卡片里面还夹了纸，“新一天，祝工作顺利，生活愉快。 XXX 王柏林”底下留了电话号码，小王一眼瞥过就晓得是上个月被他拉进黑名单的那串数字。早上走这边进菜市场逛早摊的人来来往往，花红得扎眼，医生赶紧拎进了门搁桌上，只觉是刺棵子粘裤腿，想甩都甩不掉，呆望了一会，突然手机铃响，惊得差点跳起，看到屏幕上小孙名字才松口气。小青年灵光要命，几句话讲清来龙去脉，还记得问了人花店名字跟地址，小王听他跟个机器人一样平铺直叙汇报，慢慢也镇静，真心实意道声多谢。  
不谢的。王老师……  
哎，什么事？  
等半天，那头就是不响，小王甫张嘴，小青年硬邦邦来一句“冇事”，挂掉了。  
冇事就冇事吧，先把手头糟心事搞定再问。于是又打电话到东门那家花店，口舌费尽拒了后面还要天天来送的花里胡哨，送错地方了，送错人了，冇人会收，冇人愿收，订花的？我管他！订花的人要是问起来，你们讲人不在也好，人不乐意也好，随便怎么回复，都毋关我事体，别再来扰。  
伊难得讲话声音大些，电话一挂，方觉好似从心口噗出了一口久违的火星气，既痛且快，燎得人坐不住，在屋里面绕圈子。保健所方寸地，也就纵深多两步，越深越阴凉，水泥地，掉漆长椅，艾滋病肺结核各种传染病的科普海报花花绿绿贴墙上，海报一角粘着两个碾得扁扁的飞蠓。墙根生着灰色霉斑，零零星星蔓过滴锈的下水管道，一直搭到西面小窗户底下。窗外面正对菜市场哪家老房子，一株大石榴树遮在头顶，墙上爬山虎密匝匝挂满，墙跟窗尺把宽间隙，里面堆着烟头，碎砖头，长疯的香附子，喝空的奶茶杯底下积水吐着泡，一丛磨盘草高过窗沿，叶子比巴掌还大，灰影一层叠过一层。  
医生十来步走到头，太阳还未高升，屋里面消毒液和墙隙间垃圾慢慢腐败的味道阴凉凉吹到脸上，伊扶窗立了片刻，转身回去，把那束红得要烧起来的玫瑰塞进了桌肚底下的垃圾桶里面。  
第二天果然冇人送花，再天也无，王医生兢兢业业守在保健所，连老侯约饭也不去，看病，发呆，翻翻报纸，修修收音机，礼拜二，礼拜三，礼拜四，数着钟头，无事发生，到礼拜五松点弦，被老侯拎出去吃鸡公煲，呱唧呱唧训问一中午，也训不漏毫毫口风，总是“冇事”二字敷衍。冇事体，冇事体，嘴上真诚讲，心里其实也真诚想，都已经多少年，早该跟我冇关系。  
礼拜五事毕提前一刻钟下了班，骑自行车到养老院看爹。进门经过小花园，正逢好几个相熟的老头聒白的聒白，散步的散步，都是趁天还亮又冇下午那么晒，一个个颤巍巍被护工扶出来放风，热闹很，就是不见自家老头。等小王到门口，看到房门关紧，更觉不妙，把手一拧，好在未锁，一推开，扑面气味又闷又浊，屋里面窗帘拉紧，也不开灯，昏昏昧昧只见床上黑坨坨一个山包，走进看发现是老王在蜷着睡觉，也不枕枕头，毯子踢到脚边上，剩个角搭着肚子随呼吸一起一伏，伏下去时发出皮球漏气样的怪响，鼓起来时候哼哼嗬嗬，好似有半口痰摊成一层薄膜蒙在嗓子眼，又像呼噜又像呻吟。  
爸，爸！  
摸额头摸到一层油汗，发热倒是不发热，小王一边唤一边拍，凑近便闻到一股发涩的腥臊气，赶紧往老头胯下一摸，果然湿透。  
爸！醒下！难过很啊？爸？  
唤半天老王才睁眼，眼屎粘成粥，唉唉嗯嗯叫唤身上痒，小王剥掉老头身上内衣，又抬起他腿褪下裤头，就见从臀到背生出一大片痱子，被尿液汗液浸得叽潮泛光，赶紧扶起来，脱衣服，量体温，喂温开水，背到洗手间坐小板凳上打水搓肥皂，搓出一地泥，中间一问，两天未拉屎，又赶紧找石蜡油给人厕所里灌肠。又出来拾衣服，换床单，开窗通风降温，忙得乱窜时撞到八宝柜，柜门未锁，磕到胳膊弹开，中层放零食的地方空空如也，剩个塑料袋被风刮下来掉到脚边，桃酥的渣渣撒一地，粘到不晓得踩到什么液体留下来的脚印上。  
等最兵荒马乱那阵过去，太阳已经西照，当爹的吃了小儿子一通火才讲老实话，午饭过后懒得动，跟隔壁老头一边瞎聒一边把八宝柜存的零嘴全都吃掉了，撑得不得动，只能躺床上哼，哼着哼着就睡着了，现在醒了，自己觉得自己也不难过，饿都不饿，省了晚饭，快活很。  
不难过很好是吧？得意是吧？你肠胃跟小青年肠胃一样的啊？我走前怎讲的？一天最多两个，未听到？这次瞎吃未吃出事，那是你命大！  
老王想顶嘴又不敢吭声，给训得怂头缩脑，可怜不得了样子。小王气也冇法讲，拎着助行器扶人下楼，托养老院熟人看着让他在楼下一圈圈溜满步数，自己先回楼上把脏衣被扔澡盆里送洗衣房，来来回回不得歇，白背心潮了又干结盐霜，又想起来要去最近超市买爽身粉，只能先放下拖把一边套回衬衣一边下楼，刚出养老院侧门，正好女人进来，敷粉黛眉清爽爽，香水的气味浓过栀子花。  
哟，稀客！小王今怎来啦？  
大嫂。  
今想起来过来看爸啊？  
我这礼拜有点事不得来，之前托三姐多看这两天，今有时间了。  
你三姐啊，我让她回去了。礼拜二碰到她，她讲家里面正好几亩地要点芝麻，村里面忙不过来，我就让人回了。  
她回去了？那爹这几天怎办的？  
冇事，养老院又不是冇人照顾，再讲我是每天来看下，你像今不就碰到我了？放心，老头子过得顺心很，天天高高兴兴。  
小王不语，一会又问，新护工还未找到是吧？  
这个事嘛，不得急的。你不当家不知柴米贵，请人照顾上人这种事，吃力不讨好的晓得吧？我们做子女的还要受外人议论，啊，家里人不照顾请外人照顾。而且要请人，那人总得要熟吧？要知根底，还能忍你爸那个臭嘴臭脾气，问了一圈，是真不好找！现在人工费一天比一天贵，哪那么容易一个月八百请到人受这个罪，钞票又不是我家想印就印出来的，你讲阿是？你哥上有老下有小，柴棍两头烧，人都瘦一圈，我这个心真是焦得哦——  
大嫂。  
天闷得很，汗粘在身上像猪在塘里打了个滚，身上结层泥巴壳，只露鼻子跟嘴通气喝水，小王吐了口气，汗珠从睫毛落下来腌得眼珠疼，可怜甚过泥壳里待烤畜牲，连鼻子嘴巴洞也未留，呼气呼不得，张嘴张不开。  
大嫂，房产证真不在我这，你想怎找，要怎找，你跟我讲，我绝对配合，我们小辈事要谈，坐下来好好谈，别折腾老人，好吧？  
哎，你这话听着就不得舒爽了，哪个折腾老人啊？你要担心，你问问爸嘛，这礼拜他过得阿自在，阿快活？以前怨天怨地，现在这一圈哪个不听他讲自己子女好，得孝顺？  
爸上八十了，吃喝拉撒好多事体跟小孩样的想怎搞怎搞，但身体不允许这么瞎搞，我老早讲过好多遍，好多卫生习惯他未养成，现在在这边要有人约束着，不是不让他顺心，是要上个心把个度。  
哪个不上心？啊？你这话讲得啥意思啦？哦我家不上心？养老院每个月的钱哪个出的？一个月一千六你付啊？你出了多少？还有之前请护工，一个月八百，加一块两千四了吧，你工资阿有这么多呢？我还未算乱七八糟保养品呢！我们哪个没上心？小王啊，我晓得大家多多少少有点计较，但是活人做人，总不能为死财昧良心瞎讲，你讲阿对？  
上人养老不只你们一家出力，我晓得四姐每年都打六万块钱到你们账上给爸养老，她还寄过东西——  
嚯！果然！她事体你倒清楚不得了，私底下讲过不少话吧？人空口白牙讲六万就六万，真金白银你亲眼看到啦？哦，她钱打了就是大功劳，我们忙里忙外这多年做了多少事就是小零碎，不值提不值钱了是吧？要算账行啊，哪天坐下来细细算，你大哥把你们带出来念书，这功劳算多少钱？她第一年在我家住在我家吃，算多少钱？你职称考不出来找不到工作，保健所事哪个帮你找的，人情多少钱？我都不讲你搞的丑事咯！  
小王被唾沫喷得忍不住闭眼，女人嗓子高得尖收得快，灵活像麻雀乱天窜，末尾“嘁”一声带调调，也幸亏侧门偏冇什么人，才未招来一圈看热闹。  
跟我算账？你们姐弟两个真是一家人一路货，吃人恩惠转头忘干净，付出丁点就要记账记清楚。  
我未忘得恩，四姐也未。  
是，你们统一战线，配合默契。你真以为我未打过电话问？我家又不欠她的我有甚不敢问？你讲房产证在她那，她讲房产证在你这，拿我跟你哥当球踢你以为我不晓得？冇必要行吧，真冇必要，我心头拎清很。你不是要坐下来谈吗？我也想啊，那你当我面直接跟你四姐通个气定个调，就跟我讲，房产证，到底在哪人手里面？在哪人手里，哪人就过来，坐下来好好谈，不关旁人事，不关上人事，阿行？  
小王不语。  
电话在吧？你四姐号码有吧？肯定有的。么有也冇事，你把电话拿出来，我报号码你来打，怎样？  
小王不动。  
电话呢？不来就别浪费时间，我去看爹去，正好还给人买了零食。  
大嫂。  
医生手机正好这时候响起来。  
小王的电话是当年卫生局集体办流量套餐的时候电信赠送的礼品机，翻盖，按键，冇彩铃，冇触屏，内存250MB，时不时卡机，电话一来吵得震天响，盖子外壳寸把宽的小绿屏上冇名字，只有数字一个接一个贪吃蛇样跳过去，号码未存过。  
喂。  
回头。  
便回头，就见绿化带后面王柏林大笑着走过来。  
我远远一看到就知道是你！王大医生，好久不见！  
王柏林人也漂亮，衣也漂亮，太阳落山时候从光照那头气宇轩昂迈过来，简直像汽车广告里的男模特，浑身都是不用露牌子也能让人看出来的“老子钱多得烧得慌”。王家大嫂站在后面，不得见她家小叔子脸色，也未听吱声，只看到背影硬邦邦杵成木头桩，倒是有钱人喜气洋洋一奔来就又是握手又是抱，一口一个字正腔圆“王大医生”亲热不得了，这多年不见终于再见，当年受了多少关照一直要谢没机会谢，这次因为公事过来居然能有缘碰到，老哥俩一定要好好叙旧云云。人漂漂亮亮手掌，还戴着硕大一只金表，拍到小王背后也不嫌脏，透过背心的汗一摁又透过外面衬衣，衣服粘在身上留下个手掌印子。  
小王啊，这位……  
哎您好！弟妹是吗？哎呀终于见到了，您好您好！鄙人王柏林，是小王以前在医学院的室友，你就当我是他哥——我比你大半年呢，我当哥你当弟很合理，这个不许争啊，这样我给弟妹发红包理由充分，就当补上结婚份子钱。  
别瞎讲，人是我大嫂。  
啊？哟！哎呀实在对不住！都怪大嫂保养太好，害我看走了眼，嫂子好！  
王柏林热情洋溢打了招呼，身上口袋摸个遍，更不好意思了，唉我这毛毛躁躁的，正好今天跟城建那边县领导开了一天会，名片发完了，实在是失礼，回头一定补上。  
冇的冇的，哪要恁客气。王先生在县政府做事体呀？听着不大像谷山这边人哩。  
没有，我是公司派来做一个合资项目，跟政府有对接。我在上海老多年了，虽然跟小王一起念的书，后来改了行，做做产业布局啊，城市改造啊之类的，说白了就是给领导外包打工的，拿钞票划划地搭搭楼，哎，毛毛雨啦，不值得讲，跟王医生这种救死扶伤的人相比简直一点意义都没有。  
投资公司，哦哟这个我晓得，我家属在政府做事体，就讲招商最喜欢跟你们这种大公司合作，很厉害的。  
没有没有，都是噱头，不值一提的。没想到在这边碰到你们，家里有人住这儿？  
小王很少张嘴，偶尔嗯了一声，道我父亲在这。  
伯父住这边？哎呦我居然不知道，你跟我讲就好了呀，我刚跟这边院长吃了饭，就在大酒店里。你要早讲，我那时候就正好顺便跟他打个招呼了，多安排两个人贴身照顾。老人家年纪大了，确实要好好关心的。  
不用那么麻烦。  
嗐！你跟我客气个毛！你爸就是我爸，再讲院长跟我老熟人了，回头就帮你打个电话讲一声，屁大事分分钟搞定，你还跟我矫情？再矫情我就慢慢跟你算账，把你以前念书时候借我的零钱和饭票都算利息给你存个银行账户，信不信？  
王柏林佯怒威胁，转脸又贴笑跟大嫂开玩笑，大嫂有这个么闷葫芦小叔子，肯定也很烦的吧？一天到晚就知道付出不记得讨，给别人恩惠大方得很，好容易人家要回报他，他还觉得不好意思，好像反而欠了人一样，是不是？这点讲笨拙也笨拙，讲可贵也是很可贵的，如今世道变了，都知道事情做八分但得吹成十二分，才能不吃亏，吃亏的都是多做少说的老实人，你像我，一天到晚天上飞，大城市小县城，各路江湖都混过，最怕什么人呢？不是奸不是恶，是小人，那种尖酸刻薄小市民哦，真是多得不得了，哪怕家里人，而且尤其是对自己家里人，都能一分钱掰成八瓣算，能占一点便宜是一点，知道吧？尤其小王同志呀，不是我说你，你这家伙呢，脾气又好，心思又实，我估计这几十年肯定吃了不少亏，都不知道争一争，唉，天底下没见过你这么蠢的善人。您说是不是啊，大嫂？  
小王不讲话。大嫂脸上笑纹抖了抖，所幸未掉下来。  
太阳落下后天黑很快，未寒暄几句，天边星子已经出来，大嫂接到家里电话先道了再会，老王圈子绕完，小王送他回房歇下，等衣物搅干净后拿出来晾好，又找负责的护工单独把点钱，托付了几句，才算大体完事。等下了楼，绿化带里的路灯已经亮起来，门卫回家吃晚饭前锁了侧门，只在铁栏边留了条能一人过的仄道，本就偏僻，这时候更空无一人，小王绕过树丛，才看到王柏林原来还在等，正坐在花坛边看手机，阴森森冷光照到脸上。伊停下来，隔着树偷窥许久，最后还是走过去，道声今天多谢解围。  
那你打算怎么多谢我？  
小王不语。王柏林仰头看人，突然笑出声，向他伸手，刚碰到衣服，医生平地弹起来连退几步，对峙片刻，自己走了回来。  
你蹲下来一点。  
王总。  
王柏林扯住衣服下摆。小王盯着地面蹲下去，腿未吃住劲，一边膝盖磕到地上才收住。王柏林把手伸向他。  
王——  
手心辐射出来的热度擦过脸，落下去。  
你衬衣扣子扣错了一格。  
小王愣了下，抬头对上一眼立刻避开，眼睛聚焦落到最远处，天色深蓝，月亮像个咸烧饼挂在对方模糊的发茬上，随王柏林一个扣子一个扣子从下往上解开又重扣的顺序，渐渐被挡在毛茸茸的头顶后面。王柏林身上有男士香水的气味，很好闻，小王控制着自己呼吸的频率，又想到自己身上脏得很，背心硬扎扎磨着皮肤，好在汗和乱七八糟污渍也都干结，连早上在保健所洒的消毒水落了几滴在裤腿，现在摸到也已经风化成一个个小圆片样的硬痂，应该不会有太大味道。会有吗？  
花收到了吗？  
嗯。  
花店后来联系我，说一开始写的地址不对，后来直接被拒收了。我想是我自作主张了，打扰到你，害你还要分神想办法应付。  
不是应付，我的确不在那边。  
县医院？之前听别人喊你松医生，我们又一起在县医院规培过，我就顺理成章以为你培养完留在本院了。不过想想也是，一眨眼二十年，人都变了模样，没有变故才是奇怪，说到底还是我自说自话。  
留县医院要考试，我未考上。  
你未考上？  
未考上。  
我才不信，当年你考试总是很好，起码比我考得好。  
中间去了合肥住……去合肥进修一年，书忘掉不少，一回来，考理论三基未过。后来我大哥找人，安排我到了保健所，再后来排上编制，就一直蹲那了。  
我怎么不记得你进修过。  
你走过后我去的，也是家里人安排。在四院[1]蹲了小一年。  
哦。还是你大哥？看来对你确实挺关照，跟我印象里倒是不太一样，那也难怪你在你嫂子面前硬气不起来。  
小王嘴角一抽动，但忍住了未讲话，只在听到王柏林自语“我都不知道合肥还有四院”时答了一句“有”，便咬紧牙关，不再开口。王柏林终于扣到最上面一颗扣子，细细簌簌牵着衣服领子，手指蹭到了小王的喉结。很热，也很痒，让人忍不住吞了口口水。  
扣子一扣好，小王立马站了起来，王柏林也跟着站起来，人一走近，医生便一后退，于是只好停下。  
吃了吗？要不要我们找个地方吃点东西？  
家里事闹成这样，让人笑话了。  
何必跟我这么客气，我讲的那些话都是认真的，你的父亲就当是我的父亲，我在这边也多多少少认识了一些人，回头顺水推舟要个人情，很方便——  
讲讲就够，你不用费心。也不是什么大事，我会自己想办法。  
养老不算大事，房子不算大事？  
小王不作声。  
阿松，你不要总是躲我。上次是我唐突了，后来一直想跟你道歉，但打不通你电话，也不知道该怎么表达才合适。确实是我活该，不够真诚，这些年碰到的牛鬼蛇神太多，我也就习惯了戴着面具和人交往，都不知道自己也变得这么面目可憎，对不起。  
小王沉默许久，方道冇什么对不起的。  
那你让我试试看。既然正好碰到，既然你有需要，我有资源，而且我也愿意，为什么不接受一点好意呢？让家里老人有所养，让你压力小一点，过得适宜一点，离这些纷纷扰扰远一点，何乐而不为呢？  
王总本事很大。  
你能不能不要叫我王总，就像以前那样不行吗？  
以前，你也讲了，都过去二十年了。  
可你没有走，你也没有变，仍然是我印象中最好最干净的那个样子。是我变了，我不否认这点，我也为我自己感到羞耻，我跟你讲过苦海无渡，但第一眼看到你，你还在这，我就想立地回头，那不是玩笑话，我只是那时候不敢认真告诉你，实在太多年没跟人认真讲过话了。我这次是为公事回来谷山的，但也是为你回来的，阿松。  
天已经黑透，月亮和星星嵌在头顶，比灌木丛里的矮灯还要敞亮，但毕竟远在天外，再敞亮也难把人的面孔照分明。王柏林也不晓得到底是自己哪句话讲对了还是讲错了，只看到中间小王的嘴唇抽动了一下，好似要发笑，好似要哀哭，又好似想讲什么，然而最后都未发生，大老板的难得坦白丝毫未动摇对方影子一样牢不可破的沉默，只有萤火虫绿色的光点一闪一闪，出没在医生身边。  
今天的事多谢你。  
阿松。  
其他的就算了，好吧？就算了吧。  
小王到家的时候，已经快十点，从东门那头到南门这头骑自行车要一个多小时，好在白天太阳大，老热水器这时候还有余热，便有机会冲个澡，水从头顶淅淅沥沥浇下来，一直浇到热水用尽，替成冷水，一身应该有的不应该有的热连带半层皮全都冲走，方才发着抖擦干了出来。  
大概是太累了，这个礼拜头一次居然未做梦，安安稳稳睡到半夜三点，直到被自己肚子吵醒，才想起来中午过后就未吃东西，于是爬起来去厨房冲了碗甜酒蛋喝。今夜无云无雨，月光明亮，院子里各种虫子也叫得朗朗，伊喝完甜汤，坐门口望着院子里时隐时现的萤火虫发了会呆，厨房的门边搁了几盆茉莉陪着人，这时候正开得正香。  
养老院楼底，医生话讲完看也不看就走了，去车棚取了自行车回家。只未料推到门口，王柏林仍守在那边，西装脱下来搭在手臂上，侧门保卫室门口挂只老灯泡亮着，照到大老板肚子上的铂金皮带头，皮带头上硕大一条鳄鱼闪闪发光。  
小王经过时被拦住了车把。  
阿松，我明白了。就说一件事，最后一件，你有我号码，我保证不会随便打搅你，但任何时候只要你需要我，你就直接联系我，行吗？只要你有需要我的时候，打我电话。  
王柏林讲得诚恳，小王沉默许久，最后还是“嗯”过一声方推车出门，只错觉背后有目光泛着热气，长长久久落在自己身上，还是忍住了未回头。  
明白什么呢？他头抬起来抵着墙想，月光到处镀银，落到眼睛里泠泠泛光。  
估计什么都不明白。  
卧房里他那个破烂手机正搁在床头充电，翻盖上的小屏幕这时忽然亮起来，震一下，只震了一下就不再响，一枚枚数字贪吃蛇样跳过去，暗下去。

王柏林嚎完，趴洗手台上洗了脸，抬眼看到镜子里自己两个眼轮肿起来样子，忍不住骂了一声，赶紧去包里掏了袋面膜撕开仔仔细细贴好，才回床上摊开四肢，手里握着手机。  
幸好电话掐掉了。他想，一想到就感觉那种痛彻心扉的悲伤再次漫上来，浸得眼眶发热，赶紧止住了思绪，于是那波悲伤退下去，这次比头一次矮了很多，也许再冇下一次波浪，也许还有下一次，但一定更矮更弱，直到再不存在，向来是这样。幸好掐掉了。  
阿松，阿松。  
你一定会需要我的。

[1]四院：合肥市第四人民医院（http://www.ahmhcentre.com/）【有剧透性质】


	10. 昨日事

糟心事再多，日子总要想办法过，毕竟老相好可以不理，老头子不能不管，小王一觉睡起来，掏了床头柜里面锁的几张活期定期，工资条订在记事本里算算好，最后钻床底码了一遍累在那的酒烟，心里大致有了数，早上跟老侯吃完早茶回保健所时想起来，托门神问问菜市场阿有乐意到养老院帮下忙的熟人，不一定小青年，稳当就好，一个礼拜去两天，陪老头子逛逛聒聒，吃饭洗澡稍微看顾下，一个月四百块钱加管饭，要是人真不好找，价格也能再讲讲，尽量不要上五百，再高他就付不起了。老侯问起缘故，小王挑挑拣拣，隐去王柏林，只讲老头身边冇人服侍夏天不宜当，避重就轻答了几句。  
你出钱啊？  
我出钱。  
你大哥家呢？  
小王不讲话。  
感情你俩不是一窝生的，爹是你爹不是他爹？人家讲做人不得窝里横，你倒好，你是窝里怂，一直怂一直怂，这下怂到养老本都贡献出来啦？  
倒不至于，一时救个急而已，回头还是要跟姊妹伙谈的，我大不了少出来吃几次，在家多烧烧。你不是又谈了个女朋友快活很吗？以后让你那小女朋友陪你喝早茶正好，还能加深感情。  
滚一边，少拿我打岔，你侯大爷是缺你一这口十块钱的人啊，这么看不起人？我要不是认得你这多年，现在就能上手削你了。  
那看在这多年份上，你给我仔细找个合适人吧？  
老侯哼了一声。气归气忿归忿，讲惊讶也不算惊讶，自古项羽输给刘邦，秀才不敌流氓，王家两个儿子面上一光鲜一落魄，哪晓得芯子反过来长，人都看表不看里，他个外人再拎清也冇办法多嘴。  
好屁。  
不乐意？  
乐意，就有个事要先问下，问好就帮你找。  
什么？  
老侯脚一抬从架腿的板凳上撤下来，隔着桌子凑到小王跟前，盯了人半晌，突然从桌肚底下举了枝皱巴巴的玫瑰花出来，一瞬黑脸变笑脸：你真找不到人？  
小王砰一声踢到了底下垃圾桶。  
我就讲这段时间找你你老是“有事”“有事”不出来，出来也跟做贼样的，原来是有！情！况！嘿嘿嘿，我家小王同志也终于碰到桃花了，来来来，敢作敢当，你侯老师我思想进步很，放心大胆从实招来！哪个人啊？我认得不啦——别糊弄我讲是哪哪病人送的，连我都晓得送花不能送玫瑰。买错是不得买错滴，那康乃馨才四毛钱一根，这东西，一枝一块五！那病人要能买错，得的就是神经病喽，还跑你妇幼保健所看？哎讲真的，你心里头也有意思的吧？肯定有意思的，花都不舍得扔嘛——扔垃圾桶就是扔啦？我在你这挖个西瓜吃，皮都不许放过夜，都叫我带走扔垃圾堆怕招苍蝇，你个几十年如一日老洁癖鬼，当我瞎哦。什么人？讲讲嘛！我保证不跟别人讲，你侯老师火眼金睛阅人无数，当次娘家人帮你参谋参谋。  
路都堵死，不能不答，小王嘴巴合合又张张，就是讲不出话。老侯嬉皮赖脸当喜事乐，等半天也等不得作响，看医生脸色，慢慢收住笑坐直了，又起来拿茶杯去给小王倒满水回来，医生手心紧贴上去，烫得倒抽一口气，才算发出来声音。  
不是宜当人？我认得吗？  
你不认得。  
新来谷山的？人不行？沾到的是二癞子？你要不好处理，跟我讲，恶人自有恶人磨，我私底下也认得些人。  
不是。以前认得的人，现在混得也蛮好。  
以前人？  
你不认得，先来后到，你来迟了，未碰到过。  
还先来后到？我找你缝肠子时候才多大，比我们俩二十年还先？比生死之交还深？  
哪有二十年，你要往老了讲带你自己别带我。  
私底下老侯只要想激激小王套点实话，就把“生死之交”挂嘴边上，套路用这多年未换，小王已经懒得戳破他，再讲到底是哪个生，又救得哪个死，两个人想的并不一样，医生未讲破过。刚吓出来的心慌慢慢趟过境，剩这多天攒的倦怠从骨头缝发酸地溢出来，伊好不容易打起精神憋出来一点玩笑话，望到门神明显一松底色还是忧心的表情，突然又有点气馁又有点愧对。讲实话就实话呗，早晚要碰到，早晚该讲清楚，老叫人费心费力挂念着给牵红线，不好，又不得有结果。  
你那肚子疤阿在了？给我查一眼。  
你别想换话题。老侯瞪医生，一边乖乖掀起来半截背心，疤都消掉了，不是你当时讲特意搞了什么内缝能不留疤的吗，还一天到晚要我搽那个什么霜。  
嗯。小王打量完，还算满意，手指一屈弹了下人家肚皮，换来“嗷”一声抱怨。  
你是我上手第一个病人，当时又是个看着像个干了坏事的二混子，肚子才让人豁口，我当然要谨慎些。  
啧，我怎么就是二混子，我那叫下海的弄潮儿，晓得吧？哎，市场经济初期不是很有社会经验，明明老实不得了才吃的亏——等下，等等，第一个病人是啥意思啊？  
就是第一个呗。  
第一个戳针头，第一个动刀子，第一个负责任，当然规培那几年肯定都干过，老师上台学生观摩，学得快的后期已经开始打打下手做做缝合。那时候中国才刚开始搞住院医规培这套，小王是第二届，分到县医院跟着各科主任手把手查房，救死扶伤，前途无量，到第三年快毕业的时候因病保留学籍，退出了规培岗。  
因病？  
因病，起码档案上这么写体面些，家里面人也乐意这么想，大概因为，一旦是因为“病”这个东西，就感觉一个人做的坏事体可以怪罪到命身上，不用怪罪到人身上。  
什么病啊？  
性欲倒错……吧？我猜的，我也不晓得他们具体编的什么名目。  
性、性什么？  
你晓得我是什么人。  
你是……哦，那个。啊？因为你那个？给人晓得了？  
嗯。  
但这怎么是病哩？我意思是……不是的吧？我以前从肉联厂出来在外面闯，上海那边广东那边也碰到过，男的也有，女的也有，有些过得乱些，有些就正常很，这个看个人天生咯，有人左撇子有人右撇子。不是病的吧？是病吗？  
不当作病，档案要怎写呢？抄举报信，写“生活作风腐化，同事间乱搞男男关系”？谷山就这么点大，丑事一报出来，七大姑八大姨日子都不得过了，我大哥那时候还刚当上三中的副校长，会受影响的，连四姐都打了个电话回来问。还是当个病人好，当病人对哪个都好些。  
你哥也晓得了？  
他晓得。是他后来过来跟医院领导商议的，大事化小小事化了，就揭过去了，大哥托人私底下在合肥四院定了间病房给我住，熟人问到，就讲是进修去了。在四院蹲了快一年，吃吃药打打针，后来我妈挂念我，到我哥那闹，我又认了错，卡着学籍失效前给放出来，出来冇两天赶上那年规培生考编，跟着一起考，未考上，好歹混到个毕业证。后来正好妇幼保健所社会招聘，就去考个编制外，在这坑里蹲着了。再后来你也晓得，碰到个喝醉的小混混，大半夜的时候捣保健所门，肚子给人豁个血口，还不肯上县医院，偏要我来缝。  
小王冲老侯歪歪头，最后一句是打趣他，然而杀猪匠沉着脸，不笑也不应。  
那你那同事呢，就跟你搞关系那个？你们是那个，那个吧……是在谈朋友吧？  
小王走了下神，未回答第二个问题。  
他也那年走了，好像有个新分配的名额，去了南京的医院，往后到哪我不清楚，未打听过。  
一个关系里面两个人，怎他就好上天，偏要你倒霉？  
不晓得，运气好吧。  
他家里面找了人。  
小王不语。  
你要有猜测，就别藏藏掖掖跟我绕。  
医院管这事的行政主任是他表姐夫，可能，大概也有点关系。  
……我操他妈逼。  
玻璃杯里水还很热，医生呷了口茶，看茶叶梗子在杯底晃悠悠转，难得未嫌弃人讲脏话。  
人家亲缘隔着八竿子远的小表舅还晓得保，你亲哥一个大校长，做事体就是把他亲弟送精神病院？  
医院是医院，学校是学校，公家饭凑再近也不是一个锅里面的，不好保。再讲讲道理，不是他问题，主要是我怂，人多逼几句，我就怂得了，认错认得早，帽子就不好摘了。  
你认啦？认什么，乱搞？你还能乱搞？笑话。  
认了，也是年轻气盛，不晓得识时务，老觉着是欢喜就讲欢喜，冇错处，所以讲到底是我糊里糊涂，自作自受。  
还自作自受？我操你妈——  
哎，注意点。  
医生向来是“你骂我可以，但是不能骂我妈”，老侯被瞪了一眼，脏话截在半路上到底硬吞了回去，噎得眼睛鼻孔都想往外冒火，只能原地转圈，最后憋不住往桌上砸了一拳，搁在桌子上的玫瑰花被震得弹了弹，掉下来两片花瓣。  
那就你认了啊？啊？你那对象不认的？他不会正好趁这机会跟那什么什么主任一合计，诬到你身上去了吧？  
小王默了会，摇摇头讲不晓得，未问过。  
怎么什么都不问哩？而且到底哪个王八蛋举报的，你也不晓得？讲你能乱搞，我是打死不信的，你这种，这个这个秀才做派，肯定连正大光明都不敢，那这种窗帘一拉爱怎搞怎搞，民不举官不究的，怎就捅破了？哪有人冇事干听人床底的，讲不定是有人故意找你事。  
哦，可能吧。  
什么叫可能吧？你怎自己不上心啊，想过么有啦？  
我不清楚。我出来时候都一年过去了，本来同届的都毕业不联系了。  
那你那对象呢？也直接就走掉了，问都不问你的？从此各走各路，再未回来过？  
小王长久不语，保健所阴凉凉的楼底只能听到老侯跺着脚气喋喋骂人，过了会，伊伸手拈过来那枝给折腾得怪可怜的玫瑰花，垃圾桶里闷了快一个礼拜，剩的几片花瓣已经发黑，软塌塌一揪一掉，烂出一点汁水。  
这不是回来了么。

小王上班上到第二年的时候，是准备辞职的。那时候县医院已经翻新过门诊大楼，保健所里面三个医生走了一个，剩一个快退休的姓王的老医生带着捡漏转了正的小王医生，堪称一对老幼病残硬撑门面，搞得小王想辞职又不好意思开口，觉着对不住人家。但还是要走的，早晚要走的，留下来更对不住人家。到终于下定决心那天，小王医生正在单位里拾东西，就听到外面隔一会“咚”一声有人捶门，深更半夜，简直瘆人，等冇声息了，伊壮着胆子撤了抵门的木头，大门一拉，从外面倒进来一个小青年上半身，扑通一声跌到他脚边，血溅到鞋子上面。  
上世纪九十年代初的时候，社会讲乱不乱，讲不乱也乱，国家要社会主义，要市场经济，要搞软着陆，要搞双轨制，有的只求铁饭碗，有的要做万元户，洪流潮涨，大人物小人物都走一步看一步摸着石头渡，黑的白的灰的千万条道开着口，能不能走通各自看本事，看命数。所以以前也不是未收过这种人，一个两个偷偷摸摸跑过来，也不登名字，就找医生止个血开点药，有时候过两天门缝里会生出点钱，有时候就压根不再出现，还有两次小王医生下班下迟了，就逢老医生给不晓得什么人请到不晓得哪家去，第二天上班好似无事发生，小王也不问，灰色地带有灰色地带的生态，何况这些跟他都冇关系。小王从来不上台子。  
哪能料到会三更半夜冒出来个血人，心头再怕手抖得再狠，人命关天，不上台也不行。保健所破破落落，大一点的检查器械像CT机什么是肯定冇的，也不晓得有无内伤，好在衣服剪开看一遍似乎还好，刀口血已经淌得慢，应该不深，病人正好那时候醒过来，哼哼唧唧不晓得是醉是哭，问半天讲是吃完酒，回家路上被人戳了一刀，糊里糊涂捂着肚子摸到最近诊所，求个菩萨救命。  
其实是到底哪个救了哪个呢？伊不讲。后来混熟，小王有时候拿以前事调戏老侯，讲那刀戳得不深，刀口虽然六公分，看着吓人，其实纵深才刚过脂肪层，就擦到一点结肠，屁事么有，我还好心给你打了麻醉再缝，结果你第二天一醒，嚎得跟天要塌样的，以为自己被人贩子开了膛，腰子摘走卖掉了——我长得就那么像人贩子么？  
我哪那么讲过的，啊？这种，这种小细节你记那么清楚作甚！  
因为意义非凡啊，小王心里想，脸上笑眯眯讲，因为好玩啊，逗得人甩着塑料拖鞋在原地跺脚，啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒，不晓得是真生气还是假生气。  
啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒。  
那你打算怎办？  
啊？  
人回来了？还敢送花，不要脸！你跟我讲是哪个，要是还在谷山，我找人帮你把他搞一顿，保证再不敢回来恶心人。  
法治社会了，别动不动江湖意气的，你要老这么图个嘴快，早晚要吃亏。  
法治法治，我看你是今日说法看多了，头都看迂掉了。县城里面法不治的人多了去了，哪个不混着油光水滑的？对付小人就要用小人的江湖办法，我跟你讲，有种人就像泥鳅样的，最擅长打洞钻空，你正儿八经拿网捞，还捞不到，不捞他就能得寸进尺，早晚把整个塘堤毁的！等等！  
老侯“噌”一下跳起来：你不会花一收眼一蒙又心软了吧？回头草可不能吃！你别犯糊涂啊！  
怎么会呢，早就拒掉了。小王摇摇头，一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳，我又不是不晓得好赖。  
那就好。  
“好”字甫出口，老侯才觉得这话讲得也不对，这哪里好了？嘴赶紧一张要找补，又不晓得怎补，舌头卡在半路不上不下，滑稽很，小王看到他表情，给逗得乐出来。  
你还笑！  
我不笑我难道哭？有什么好哭的？要不是你问，我都不一定想起来，这都多少年了。都过去了。  
日子也过去，劫难也过去，太阳往上升，擦着墙沿从西边小窗子漏了点光照进来，把保健所照得亮堂了一点。茶叶水已经温当热，小王摸着杯子，烫时候温时候好像都不晓疼，脸色淡定未变过，冇什么要变的。  
以前人讲，昨日种种，譬如昨日死，今日种种，譬如今日生，差不多就是这个意思，我老早就想清楚了。  
我大老粗我听不懂，你别老生啊死的挂嘴边上，听着不舒爽。  
不讲不讲，开膛破肚的又不是我，我惜命很。  
出乎意料地，老侯盯着桌子不接话，过许久，突然把手臂一唬，把玫瑰花都扫到了垃圾桶里面，落下来几朵花瓣叶子给他捡了干净，扔之前在手心里揉得糟烂稀碎。  
糟心！  
啊？  
糟心！从今开始，你侯老师我要认认真真上天入地替你挑挑人把把关，我还就不信了，你这种，不缺胳膊不缺腿的，除个眼镜度数深些，那个什么什么向性一样的少些，真就找不到实在人？全中国十亿人一半男的呢，咱们不仅要找，而且要找得好，要找个长得好心地好福气大能好好过日子的，最好还能比你小个二十岁，以后本本分分给你养老！  
老侯跳起来斗志昂扬发表讲话，小王目瞪口呆，明明一开始是想息事宁人，怎么这个走向突然就反过来了？  
操他妈的负心汉！统统忘掉不用管，回头碰到合适人，你们爱怎过怎过，反正你又不在县医院了，自己过自己日子，又未吃哪家米的喽，管别人讲甚废话！  
我不用……  
真要嫌烦，大不了等南门房子一拆迁，你赶紧把钱搞多点，带家属踮掉算了。我回头给你爹找个靠谱护工，你就跟你们家老四一样，远程打打钱打打电话，真冇你，你大哥那种场面人还能把亲爹饿死不成？人生就这几十年，哪要过得像你现在这么苦，自己给自己找罪受。  
侯老师……  
我欢喜女的，未欢喜过男的，不了解你们这种，那也冇事肯定有人了解的，你像东门那足浴城，老板我也认得，他们肯定三教九流都认得些，回头我就去问问——  
侯老师！  
天色亮堂很，大概又是个清朗朗晴天，磨盘草叶子的影子已经晃晃悠悠挂到了窗台边沿，外面又开始有蝉在叫，连绵不绝都自称知晓。  
别站着讲话，跟教导主任训人似的。  
老侯鼓着脸，过了会终于重新坐下来。小王想讲话，刚一开口自己先笑起来。  
讲谢又实在不习惯，还是不讲谢了。  
你晓得就好。  
不用操心这些，我好着很。  
你好个屁。  
各人有各人的活法，我现在就过着挺好，有事做有饭吃，跟你们聒聒白，院子里面种种花，自在很。也不要把哪个小二十岁的小朋友坑过来哼哧哼哧给我养老，何必呢？钱慢慢攒，日子慢慢过，尽量老得迟一些，或者到时候死得早一些，反正我看很开，生老病死都是命数。  
起码有个人在边上相互照应着，不好些吗？  
你现在不就在照应我？  
少打岔。你不会真还欢喜以前对象吧？我问到现在你都不肯讲是哪个。  
小王摇摇头。  
那还等什么呢？人生苦短。  
不等什么，冇什么要等的。就是，怎么讲，就好像这杯子，我都想不起来从哪搞来这杯子的了，反正泡茶泡了这多年，用也用习惯着，要是哪天跌碎了，还真不定舍得扔，估计会找个玻璃店修修粘起来。但是就算碎玻璃完完全全拼回去，跟原来杯子拼得一模一样，一丝缝也不漏，我肯定也不敢再拿它倒热水喝了，阿对？玻璃杯么，怕炸啊，怕漏啊，热胀冷缩啊，胶沾水不安全啊之类的。  
我已经晓得怕了，所以就冇办法再盛热水了。  
老侯许久不讲话，最后只道，不懂。  
小王笑了，指甲弹弹茶杯，清脆一声丁零：我冇什么人要等，也冇什么人要找，你不要花精力，以后我就在谷山蹲着。  
包括现在房子，他讲，我其实不打算接受拆迁。  
我哪都不去。


	11. 猎巫

算上高中那三年，南门这个老房子小王已经住二十来年了。最早是因为大哥家儿子出生，小王妈老二孙子带一半，转过来带老大孙子，加上小王跟他四姐在念书，大哥就租了屋给人住，后来四姐考走，小王考走，大哥分到教职工楼，侄子长大上小学，妈伺候完儿子、女儿、大孙子，功成身退回农村，继续伺候老头子。所以小王从精神病院出来的时候，未想到他妈会在县城安顿下来等他，瓦罐搁在煤炉子上炖得盖子喋喋响，不晓得已经煨了几个钟头，鸡汤上面澄黄一层油。  
小王的妈是二十年代末生人，贫农出身，贫农结亲，典型的旧社会农村妇女，不识字，冇要求，吃饭蹲个板凳坐门口吃，从来不上桌。家里头事体女人拾，主意男人定：恢复高考几年后老大考上了大学，要借钱，念，那就去借钱，老二老三念完初中跟生产队里人定亲，不念，那就去定了亲，轮到老四，要她结亲，不肯，还要往上念，结果大学未考上，大哥安排了卫校又不肯上，偏要复读，在家又是要喝药又是要上吊地跟爹兄两个吵。老小性格软不讲话，出来陪他妈坐门口石头墩子上一边择猪草一边等里面几个人吵完，偷摸摸给他妈看成绩单讨点表扬：班主任讲我像这样分数，估计能考上。伊看不懂字，看儿子高兴就跟着高兴，念书好，仔有出息多念书，跟你哥一样念出去。伊默得很，从来不多问，不多怨，不讲一句“不”。  
他们搬来那时候南门一大片还都是谷山老自来水厂的范围，小王住的地方就夹在自来水厂家属大院跟菜市场之间，原来属于厂里面一个老职工，退休冇两年得了偏瘫，被女儿女婿接走养老去了，房子空下来出租，一间一个月二十几块钱，等到十多年过后明镜搬进来时，已经涨到一个月三百一，那时候小王早不再是租户。  
房子是四姐买的，妈一声不响跟着瞒，王家除了这母女两个居然真就哪个都不晓这事，一直到九八年发大水，南门临河一涝，泡坏了不少原来房东留的家当，还冲塌了靠墙搭来搁煤搁柴的木头棚，损失不小，小王要跟以前那家人报，他妈死活不肯，问到最后才坦白已经是自家房子。原来老职工走得几年，子女也不打算再回来，就商议出了个便宜价，伊这些年的养老钱全供出来，四姑娘再添大头，在小王到保健所的第二年买了下来。  
图什么呢？急着要房干么？我钱少我赤条条也饿不死，哪里又短你一口了？四姐那会也才工作个几年，找的还是个还在念书的博士生结婚，一家子就她一个人辛辛苦苦在上海拼，你老折腾她干么！  
他那时候脾气还不算好，有时候也跟亲近人急眼，妈本来坐那一直不讲话，最后也气了开口，讲我就是想住，四姑娘乐意帮我买。  
你现在不已经住着了么？偏要买下来作甚？  
那又不是我房子，现在才是我房子，我自己地方自己拾掇方适宜很，心头安定，看这下还有哪个有资格招我了？  
伊气足也就足两句，到头还是忍不住拿袖子揩眼泪，道我家一安这，我就自在了，哪个使唤都不去，我才不回。  
那时候姊妹弟兄都各自安顿，连小王几年熬过来也似能稳当过，冇人再需帮衬，伊拾拾菜聒聒白，冇事跟邻里大妈一起街上跶哒，日子宜当很。只有老王在农村当着他的山大王，有时会想起来家里面还有个老婆，哪怕鸡皮鹤发不得睡，起码饭还是能烧烧的，于是时不时打个电话吆喝婆娘滚回去割麦，妈一直不乐意接，一接就吵架，敷衍到现在，头一次清清楚楚讲她自己，想做甚，不想做甚。小王在妇幼保健所工作了几年，各种各样人跟事也都见到过了，慢慢明白世上过日子的道理基本跟白纸黑字上的道理关系不大，也不要追根究底，人跟人好多想法，不要去问清楚，也不定能问得清楚，便再未提，私底下把攒的一万多块钱找个由头给四姐寄了去，母子俩继续相依为命。  
第二年县医院要盖新大楼，圈到这片地，自来水厂新厂房迁到东边水库附近，老厂全部拆掉，小王家也标的在自来水厂底下，划到了拆迁范围里。那时候拆迁还不是什么能发大财的好运事，人听到消息都慌得很，老太太心头也不安宁，好几次把糖当盐放，又不敢多嘴，又想让儿子出去问问人，送送礼，看能不能把房子保住，小王不语，又过了半个月，回来跟他妈讲，放心冇事。果然拆迁队慢沓沓从北往南，花了两个多月才拆到家属大院门口，正好听讲文件批不下来，县医院不搬了，便剩下了小王家院子顶在菜市场当头，正对一片不了了之的狼藉，一直住到如今。  
所以我估计拆不到我家，一来拆到南边这些边边角角可能性也不大，二来我家不算菜市场，还在老自来水厂范围里面。  
哦。那你不早讲？还让你大哥瞎搞事。  
小王张嘴，又闭上，只来一句“不好讲”，不肯多解释。  
你妈蛮有先见，还晓得早些买房。  
其实大概也未想那么多，急慌慌先买着。讲是为她自己好，我后来想想，估计还有一部分怕她小儿子真要一事无成饿饭，好歹先有个地方住，屋后开两片地，种些菜养些鸡也能应付些。  
你公家饭都吃上了，每个月都有钱拿，还讲什么一事无成？  
一开始不行啊，一开始都不打算干了，要不是碰到你擂门，我那天辞职申请都搁桌上面了。  
辞职？你这性子还想辞职？跑哪去？正好我想起来了，刚又被你打岔打跑掉了——你还未答哩，我怎就是你第一个病人，你不老早上班了么？  
是上了一年班，冇用，我意思是我冇用，给人看看舌苔开开药还行，不得动刀动针，台子上不起来，一上去就手抖，心发慌，汗披得眼都不得睁，拖了一年冇办法，那学开刀的不能开刀，留着还有屁用，就想辞了算了，结果走前大夜天，捡到个你，乌漆嘛黑一身血，吓得我一慌，以为马就要死人了，什么都未顾上直接动手，哪晓得真赶鸭子上架反而赶上去了。所以讲你这一刀吃得，咱们两个都算因祸得福，当然祸祸及你多些，福福泽我多些，哈哈哈，这点还是要谢的。  
小王讲着讲着自己把自己逗笑起来。老侯未笑。  
头一年为什么冇办法开刀？  
可能在四院打针打多了吧，有点后遗症，一碰到上台事手就抖得跟帕金森一样的，其实是我怂，基本都是心理作用，自己吓自己，真一鼓劲，跨过去就跨过去了，现在不是好得很。我意思是我现在蛮好，你别到处点痣，老想拉人跟我搭日子，冇必要。  
老侯不讲话。保健所阴凉，快到中午一楼也不热，杀猪匠端端正正坐板凳上一动不动，腿也不翘，铜色的圆脸绷得铁紧，好似庙里踩着小鬼的金刚菩萨，严肃里生出凶悍气象。小王看他面色，心里有点后悔自己不小心话讲多，不再作声，过了会拾干净桌子，把桌底下塞了玫瑰花的垃圾袋扎起来递给老侯，讲下午有人约了来瞧病，让他该干嘛干嘛去别老在这占地方，就记得出门把垃圾带走，又瞎聒两句玩笑话，见人眉毛松懈下来，提着塑料袋吧嗒吧嗒拖鞋趿出去，方松口气。  
其实哪有什么病人要来，收音机也修好，报纸也早翻过，剩一沓病例倒能填填打发时间，然而都怪话讲太多未收住，自己也走神想到以前事，浑噩发呆，刚勉强翻过一页，就听外面吱一声，老侯不晓得什么时候又回来倚在门口。  
你不上夜班吧？  
夜班？保健所又不是医院，这多年哪排过夜班。  
那我那时候大半夜敲门，你怎在里面？  
老侯盯着小王，小王丈把远外安坐在桌子后面，正给一个回马枪杀得惊讶抬头看他，模样无辜很。  
我过去拾东西。  
你半夜辞职拾东西？  
当面不好意思讲。  
辞编制不当面，回头领导不批不盖章，你怎走得了？  
当时忘记了。  
你忘记了？  
你想讲什么？  
我那天要未敲门，你大半夜东西拾好报告打好，准备到哪去？  
我……哎你今怎回事？突然问东问西？  
你要到哪去？  
都快二十年了，我哪记得当时怎想的。估计打算出去闯闯？你不是也从肉联厂跑出去的，怎了，我就不能年轻气盛放飞下——  
你放屁。  
老侯门一掼，“砰”一声巨响撞到底又弹出去，木头边嗡嗡直抖。  
你什么个性我不晓得，骗哪个不行想骗我？哪个讲自己不挪窝的，哪个一有事体就先习惯家里面躲的，这些年我找你出去玩你阿答应过的，啊？黄山阿去过？徽州阿去过？连隔壁都不得跑，你还讲自己想出去打工？你根本就不是那种能蹦能搞事的人！讲实话！  
老侯瞪着小王，小王看着老侯，两人一怒一静，俱收了往常嬉笑表情。  
什么实话？  
你那天两三点不睡觉，从南门一直跑到这边保健所交辞职信？  
辞职是人生大事，我紧张，睡不着。  
睡不着，还记得跑单位，个人东西都拾得干净很？  
凡事要早准备，不好给领导添麻烦。  
什么麻烦？  
什么叫什么麻烦？  
辞完职你打算干什么去？  
跳河去。  
保健所的纱门靠里一侧挂着弹簧，正顺着重力缓缓往回阖，转轴的铁芯上礼拜才上过油，这时候出奇响，吱呀拉长了声音，过好久方才关上。  
真的？  
假的。  
当然是假的，逗你玩的。医生翻了个白眼，终于憋不住，瘫在椅子上捂脸大笑。这欲扬先抑一打岔，老侯呆了几秒，那点跑过来问罪的气势全给岔飞了。  
侯老师你今怎回事，你女朋友追的韩剧大结局了？又是哪个失忆哪个得了白血病？你放心，我保证，下次我要真想跳河，提前跟你讲一声，边上再架个相机，正好演那个情深深雨蒙蒙，阿行？  
医生唬完人乐不可支，笑得杀猪匠脸都发红，尴尴尬尬垮凳子上直挠头皮，手腕上挂的垃圾袋未来得及扔，哗啦啦作响。  
怎了，你怕我寻死？那你这反应有点慢啊，过二十年才反应过来，我要真跳了河，这时候恐怕肉都泡烂掉咯。  
滚滚滚，笑够了好吧？还一天到晚死不死的，不晓得坏话不得乱讲的？  
你放心，最近太阳大，河都干掉了，死事跟我冇关系——  
伊还未笑完，忽然从外面闯进来一个圆头赤脚的伢子，炮弹样咚咚咚一直冲到跟前，是菜市场老贾家上小学的二儿子。  
陈大伯，孙医生，死人了！  
小王跟老侯一惊，一起站了起来。  
死人？现在？在哪家？  
不是不是现在，死过了，现在在打架，菜市场里面，冇人拉，我爸，我爸让我喊你赶紧过去，怕要出事！  
等等，你顺着讲，慢下来，从现在正发生的开始讲，菜市场哪？哪个跟哪个？怎回事？  
菜市场明大姐家。来个男的，人我不认得，讲他家上人给逼死了，把明大姐家摊子掀掉了。

在老街卖绿豆糕跟炒板栗那家的老太，也就是先前被房东女儿赶出门在街上打滚，小王和老侯还去看热闹劝过架的那位，上上个礼拜死了。老太那时候失了房，派出所来人调停半天，最后临时在南边找了一间空的老屋让人歇，老侯还给民政局熟人打了招呼，托人给老太办低保，现在还在走程序，哪晓得程序未走完，人先走掉了。是意外事故，原来菜市场南边的公共厕所好多年未修过，就是个拿水泥抹了下墙的旱厕，夏天天一热，环卫都不乐意来清，屎尿盖着蛆蝇能一直溢出蹲坑。老太住进去的老房子恰就在隔壁，老得冇厕所，小便姑且能拿痰盂盛，天天早上再倒，大便不肯蹲屋后野草地里应付，偏要上隔壁茅坑，结果那天半夜拉肚子，咬个手电筒进公厕解手，一脚踩到地上一滩尿，滑跌倒了，后脑勺磕到地爬不起来，未即刻送命，唉唉苦吟到天亮，冇人来，于是到底还是死了。  
死很简单，人死如灯灭，也就捻一下的事体，然则死过后剩灯芯灯油，处理起来就麻烦很。这老太是旧年逃荒时候全家饿死光，一个人逃到谷山来的，跟原来房东老头大概也有八丈远的一点姻亲关系，才能当初被收留，最后还能凑合一块养老。人在的时候卖卖零嘴摆摆摊子，活得清清爽爽不声不响，从未有人管过，等跌死在厕所，外面人发现，先打的幺幺零，锅就落到了派出所那边，急得努力查户籍翻档案，还真叫翻到了邻县底下一个村，打电话召来了一个三姑爹二女儿家的侄子，正好就在谷山县城外面的砂轮厂打工。  
是个活闹鬼！小痞子！去菜市场路上，老贾家伢赶紧跟他们透底。  
怎讲？  
他自己上去找事的，正好我帮我爸去明大姐那拿芹菜，看到那个小痞子喊明大姐喊“美女”，要伸手摸人脸，不得摸就捣乱。我们班成绩差的男生要捣乱才喊女生喊美女。  
老侯和小王交换了一个眼神，加快了脚步。  
明镜的菜摊是当年小王托老侯帮忙安下来的，靠近南边，在个小十字路口拐角，边上还有个杵那好多年的石碾子，中间的洞正好方便插遮阳伞挡雨挡风，伞边靠个竹编的大笤帚，伊每天早上五点多骑三轮车过来，先拿笤帚把附近地都扫一遍再上摊，菜码码好，洒点水，上下都拾得很精神。他们到那时，十字路口围了不少人，伢子灵光光喊一声“陈大伯来了！”众人回头退开，给屠夫跟医生让路，一地狼藉露出来，本来铺在菜底下的蛇皮袋掀在外头，挂在头朝下的笸箩上，菜叶大椒洒得到处都是，远一点尚见红红绿绿，愈近中央愈多被踩稀烂，最中间地上躺个染了紫色头毛的小青年，正抱着肩膀哼哼唧唧，蜷得像个虾米，明镜靠在墙边，身边也一个人都么有，头发散开了，丝丝缕缕沾在脸上，袖子撕裂了个口子。医生跨过紫毛男迎过去。  
冇事吧？  
冇事。明镜摇摇头，抹了把脸。我冇事，这东西上来冇事找事，我拿板凳拍了人胳膊，就一下他就一直躺那儿叫唤了，冇其他的。  
好，那你先歇下。  
明镜长得漂亮，做事干练，以前这种也不是未碰到过，分寸清楚很。医生不多话，见伊无事就回头去找紫毛，老侯已经扶人坐起来，正在那问话，周围一群人跟着叽叽喳喳多嘴，见医生过来便挪出空。  
我是医生，哪疼？你讲清楚。  
这边，这边胳膊，不是这处，这也还好，嗯不疼，手腕能转，哎，哎，就那就那，哎哎哎，别，不能再抬了！疼死了哦！  
冇事，肩膀那边脱了臼，往回掰下就好了。  
哪冇事啊？这个伤了骨头还能叫冇事啊？你们可都看到了！这女的就是黑社会！随便打人，不讲公道，逼死我大姑奶，还要打死我！我马就上公安局告你去我跟你讲，我现在就——哎哎哎！  
你再随便动，就真要伤骨头了，从这到县医院冇一个小时到不了，回头胳膊阿能保，我可不晓得。阿听话？  
哎哟哟哟，听话听话！你赶紧看下！  
医生于是站起来，喊来旁边几个人一起把紫毛抬到旁边水泥台子上，铺猪肉一样仰面躺好，又摸到手心，将那只不得动弹的胳膀横拎起来。  
医、医生，你要干嘛？  
放松。  
不放松就把你打晕掉来松。老侯正好从另一边突然阴恻恻冒出来，紫毛吓一跳，刚扭头看过去，医生腿一抬，一脚抵到了人咯吱窝底下，捉着那只胳膀往后一扯。病人倒抽一口冷气，“啊”还未喊出口，拉直的上臂底下又给一只手凉冰冰往上一托，顺势把胳膀推了回去。  
好了。  
啊——啊？好了？  
嗯。不用去医院，这边手别拎重物，歇两天就好。  
好了是吧？老侯也点点头，正好我也问好了。你当着这么多人面，当着人救你命医生的面，当着我的面，再讲一遍，哪个是黑社会？  
紫毛刚自己坐起来，正惊魂未定揉肩膀，被杀猪匠自上而下阴影重重罩住，反应不过来，磕巴打半天。  
我在菜场二十年了，真是未想到这边还能有黑社会？这问题真是严重得很，国家严打对象，那是要到公安局好好揭发下，阿对？我陪你去，完全冇问题。  
我……我也不是那意思……  
那你甚意思？讲不出来？那我问好了，你答就答是还是不是，阿行？让边上人也听听前因后果。主动跑人明大姐摊子这的，是你吧？人家未主动招你过来吧？人未招你，你翻人摊子，香葱一根一根择，择一根掐一根最后都不要，阿是你干的？阿是找事？你找事，人不跟你计较，你又先动手动脚，阿是？人小学生都晓得不对的道理！你先动手，人手动回来，这冇问题吧？个么你又打不过，打不过就讲人是黑社会，贱字怎么写阿晓得？真当谷山这边冇人随便你欺侮姑娘家啊？  
老侯一句一句问，紫毛一寸一寸从水泥台子上蹭下来，越问越畏缩，在两人都沉默的间隙突然就往外跑，冇两步一脚踩到地上扔的青椒，噗通跌倒，还在地上滑了一截，于是胸前圆领衫上印一个骷髅头，背后粘着一片青椒汁水污糟，胳膊下还夹着小王的脚印，乌龟一样半天才翻身，顿时在一片笑声中恼羞成怒。  
我欺侮人？到底哪个欺侮哪个！我算看出来了，就许你们谷山欺侮外地人，不许我抗议下啊？这破落地是我想来的？我大姑奶死这边，我还不能过来哭一下讨个道理的？  
你讨道理来我这讨屁？明镜刚绾好头发，看着一地菜正心疼很，听到这话毫不客气冲回来。我又不认得你，又不沾你家上人事，你爱找哪个找哪个关我事？有病！  
你当我傻！以为我未听到人家怎讲的？你们这边哪个不在讲，哪个不晓得，要不是你这女的亲弟弟把自家这一大片卖得了，菜市场有这多事？这事你能一点不晓得？鬼信！卖得好吧？卖得钱不少吧？回头一家家老房子新房子都给拆掉，你家个破落户混里面，正好趁面积大换个百八十万拆迁款，赚翻掉了吧？呸！损阴德！可怜我姑奶啊！我大姑奶辛辛苦苦逃荒饿饭活到七八十岁，就因为你，能给最后搞得住都冇地方住，死都不得死安宁，我大姑奶哎！我血都要哭出来！  
这破事跟我跟我弟一毛钱关系么有，你别血口喷人好伐？你大姑奶活的时候未见你这孝子过来一趟，走了跑过来尽孝，真及时哦！是以为她有房有钱留你是吧？结果冇的！竹篮打水一场空，活该！  
我操你妈逼！你以为人人都跟你样的，样的黑心？眼里人都是钱，人都是货？嗬，怪不得这几个这么护你，也得不少好处吧？不会一起商议的这事吧？啧啧，也不定，说不定好处不是钱，是其他东西，所以这细皮嫩肉的才一下都不肯让我摸？  
你个鳖孙嘴放干净些！信不信我再把你下巴也卸掉？  
明镜立时又要抄了长板凳冲过去，被小王赶紧拦了下来，紫毛见势不妙，耗子似的往人群里一钻，飞快找不见了。  
午日当空，太阳晒得地上零零碎碎菜一会就蔫出气味，混着菜市场人来人往鱼肉汗水，闷得人心发慌。丑角已遁，看热闹的人有的还在看，有的慢慢在往外散，老侯出去给派出所打电话，还未回，小王帮明镜把砸翻的摊子菜一点一点拾起来，抬头瞥了一眼。  
还是冇人过来帮忙。  
不是明楼。明镜蹲在地上低着头讲  
什么？  
不是明楼！伊突然头一抬，冲四方大声喊，菜市场拆迁这事，我老早讲了跟我弟冇关系！他打电话跟我讲的，这事早不是他们公司干了！  
冇人回答。过了会，人群中不晓得哪处有声音道，我们哪晓得你家电话怎打的。  
就是啊，你弟当时来多光鲜，讲着多好听，现在讲不是就不是咯。  
反正都是你家人，一家子怎讲都对。  
反正该拆拆，钱照拿。  
哪个想拆哪乐意呗。  
明镜牙关咬得铁紧。小王把拾好的菜放回笸箩里，站起来。  
跟明大姐家确实冇关系。医生讲，声音不大，边上一圈人要走不走的这时候都站住了，转过来看另一个门神难得开口。  
他弟不在这个项目上，也老早未回谷山了。我晓得房子对哪家都是大事，但事体再大，心要静下来慢慢想应对，不要一慌就瞎猜，不晓得的事体老背后瞎猜，要么坑自己，要么坑别人，不值当。  
八卦是县城生活一部分，他也冇什么指责人意思，倒是有人听了不舒服，嘀咕一句，我们底下人，哪晓得什么项目不项目的。  
不都是他们家嘴皮子一张自己讲自己圆的。  
就是啊。  
医生扶了下眼镜。  
菜市场具体哪些拆哪些不拆，我不清楚，不得细讲，起码我家跟明家都住南门，正好瓦头连一片，拆不拆都得一起那种。那边我晓得些，话放这也行。  
我家不会拆。我就在那蹲着。

王柏林叹了口气，又笑了一下，拉下帽檐，顺着遮阳棚的阴影从菜市场的人群外围悄无声息离开了。


	12. 补偿

菜市场的乱子暂告段落，医生做了背书，边上本来围观的人慢慢也有上来一起帮忙的，翻倒的菜拾回来，差不多一半完好，老侯起头吆喝了几声，几个人三三两两把剩下的大椒青菜分分买走了，医生替明镜推着空三轮车，送人回家歇一歇。  
菜市场路仄，人挤着人后脚踩前脚一身汗地钻，等钻出来上大路，走过两米到头一拐，正对老自来水厂的废墟，进家的巷子口就在几步外，遂安安稳稳送到家门口，一路无语。小王拉上板车手刹，打了声招呼要走，又被叫住，再等了一会，方听明镜开口问：南边这不拆？  
哎。前两天熟人讲的，比较能信，应该是不拆。  
那蛮好的。  
嗯。  
一时话尽。医生等了会，又要走，听背后又作声：我未扯谎，真不是明楼搞的。他后来打电话把我，亲口认的错，讲他只是过来做个前期调查，光鲜点当衣锦还乡，想让我长长脸，其实一查完，他们公司就感觉这边发展不行，老早撤掉不参与了。拆迁，拆迁不是他搞的。  
我晓得。小王答，也只能答这一句。明诚回他电话时候就跟他交代了明楼的底，但他总不好这么解释给明镜听，明家老二人孝顺，心又重，私底下托付邻居冇事多看顾两眼大姐，求唔同伊讲。这话唔讲，那其他也冇的讲，无言片刻，就听明镜也不追问，道句“多谢你”，回屋关上了门，留医生在桃树下讷讷，此刻方觉老侯之前臭他天真那句“话都讲破了，怎还指望人无事发生”原来是大实话。  
但那方面事，总要讲清楚的，心头晓得成不了还一直不清不楚晾着，岂不是在占人便宜？医生尴尬中擦着眼镜想，自己也回了保健所，晚点门神打电话来，小王同老侯讲了这事，结果被逮着嘲笑了好一会。人脾气再好也有郁闷时候，医生于是下了班也不肯跟杀猪匠约饭去了，扛根竹竿跑南门水田边钓虾子，一个人坐到天快黑，方平了心气，提着一塑料袋钓上来的小河虾回家，喂荷花缸里养的老乌龟。等到了家刚要开大门，发现有根红毛线挂在门把上，另一头连着门口水井上的石板盖，井盖未盖严，中间穿洞的麻绳垂到井里，小王拉绳，重得很，吃住劲提上来才发现那头吊着个篾篓子，篓里兜着一个青皮黑纹大西瓜，已经在井里面湃得沁凉。  
医生愣了下就明白了，转头见隔壁家一片静，暮色昏沉，窗户也未亮灯，只有栀子花喷香，在窗底下开得像往四面八方扬声的喇叭，有点担心，又有点想笑，都忍住了，未再客气，把西瓜抱进了门。  
又过了两天，老侯那还没有找到新护工的消息，农村因为临近小满已经开始农忙上水，小王跟二姐三姐家通过电话，定下来后面几天由小儿子照顾老头，于是医生一下班就往养老院赶，指望正好趁老王吃晚饭的当口，把通风浣衣的琐事拾掇好。伊到东门时刚近六点，太阳偏西，一个白天的烅气渐渐消散，天色仍然明亮湛蓝，养老院后面的小花园刚浇过水，女贞、冬青跟杜鹃花上都挂着清凌凌水珠，蒸出一股清爽的草腥气，很远就能闻到。小王推着自行车进了偏门，这次一眼就看到了自家父亲，扶着助行器站在一群老头老太中间，高大的身材挺得鹤立鸡群，脸迎着光，讲得神采飞扬。  
想当年啊，小日本要扫荡，马一个村子一个村子灭，扫到下湾那边，我一个人，就我一个人！把那帮人带到山沟沟里面了！大概有二三十号人哦，扛着枪，枪上还绑刺刀，雪亮！哇伊哇伊在那凄嘻鬼叫，我差点就给打死的了！顺山跑，山洞里头还躲三天，沙芋吃完，再捡地上沙芋皮吃，差点活活饿死，你想想，多苦？啊？要未跑成，未出来，要碰到狼碰到野猪，个么现在人还能在这，跟你们讲话啊？苦死得喽！  
你这叫苦尽甘来！晓得吧？还有人养老，儿子女儿都出息，还晓得一天到晚过来照应你，过多自在？这边哪个有你命好哦！  
哎，哪不讲！  
那是！老话讲，人在做天在看，福报祸报都是报，晓得吧？个么那帮伢子，当年家里面工分都挣不齐，偏要去念书，我不还是送去念书去着？  
这叫先见，有先见才得好日子！  
嚯哟，那老王是先见很！  
周围一圈人讲好话，老头得意得耳朵都要翘起来了。小王在绿化外看了一会，见护工也一直在旁边守着，便不作声，避开花园往楼上去。刚拐进走廊，正好看到另一个穿养老院工作服的女人开着老王房间的门在拖地。  
陈姨？  
哎哟，松医生来啦？我这马就好了，你稍微等一毫毫哈。  
你怎过来给我爸拾啊？你不在四楼哪家那边吗？  
哎，院长未跟你讲？我大前天就给调过来唻！跟小张一块搞你爸这间。我主要拾拾洗洗搞搞，小张心细又熟，给老先生洗洗澡喂喂饭。你放心，我保证认真很，你进来坐，要是有什么未搞到位的你直接跟我讲，别嫌弃，我马就注意。  
啊么有么有，陈姨太客气。  
嗐客气啥，进去坐下哎，坐吧，反正地下也干差不多了。我去把你爸衣服拾回来哈，晒一天了提前收起来凉快些。  
你忙，谢谢啊。  
小王茫然走进去，老头不在，窗户大开，夏天热烘的风贯堂驱散了养老院向来闷湿的腥臊气。地刚拖过，靠窗那边已经干透，门口附近还闪着一点水光，墙后，床脚，痰盂附近，衣橱门底的缝，盥洗室的瓷砖角，都被那点残留的水光抹过，抹去了各种各样的污渍，剩下一片朗朗的空白。床铺得很整齐，床单拉紧了，绷出一条一条纵向的纹路，小王以前怕老王夜里睡觉漏尿，到晚上都给他铺条妇产科里常用的一次性床单，于是基本每次来都会看到上一个来服侍的人偷懒，未把那片涂了地图的蓝床单撤走，这时候也终于都不见踪影。伊开了下衣橱，衣服叠得整整齐齐，脏的大概已经拿去洗了晾干正在等着收，未穿过的外套挂在衣架上，他带来的一次性床单袋子就搁在空出来的柜板上，柜板角落散出淡淡的樟脑丸气味；椅子腿边的垃圾桶换了新的塑料袋，桌面擦得很干净，热水瓶搁在桌上，两满一半空。八宝柜，八宝柜的锁还是上次他重新换好的锁，手里钥匙一捅就开，医生开了下，又锁上。  
小王在清朗朗的房间里面站了好一会，最后也未坐下。  
老头身边有人侍着，有人哄着，有人听他讲话，有人讲他好话，日子快活不得了，胃口也好不少，晚饭也不嫌了，顺顺当当吃完后跟小张去散步，等着散完步再给伺候洗澡，从头到尾冇儿子甚事。小王看着爹吃罢晚饭，就离开了养老院，这时候还未到七点，是他每次过来呆的时间最短的一次，也是最清闲的一次，却并不觉得比以往心头轻松几分。天还早，医生不用跟平常那样急慌慌骑回去，推着自行车沿路走，养老院在县城边缘，周边除了一排烂尾楼底楼偶尔开着一两个小门面店，店主坐外面捧个碗吃饭外，殊无人烟，名义上的人行道彩砖铺得松垮，缝里面长满了车前和马唐草，磕磕绊绊，还不如闭着眼走在大路中间，反正也不会有四轮的车经过，倒真可谓前无古人后无来者的一条路了。  
医生中途接到了老侯一个电话，絮絮叨叨为女儿暑假一天家都不肯回偏要留在学校里面打工的倔强诉苦；接到两个底下乡里人电话，支支吾吾问些妇科方面的病事，约了过几天上县城先到医生这来望一眼再看阿要去医院；试着给养老院的院长打电话，头两次未接，第三次接到，人声鼎沸，大概在饭局上，醉醺醺吼出来些客套话，大意是都是熟人相互照应不必客气，反正老早打好了招呼，一定会照顾好令尊云云。都是熟人。  
小王这破手机，续航差，散热差，几个电话打完，已经电量偏低，手机带着闪着红光的电池标记像块闪着红光的木炭握在手心里面，好似再拖延下去就要烧成灰烬，却烫不醒他，直到头顶飞过一片叽叽喳喳的麻雀，医生才像从梦里惊醒，发现自己好像已经在原地呆站了好一会，有点懊恼，怎就这么犹犹豫豫不痛快，于是鼓着那一口气拉到设置里，点消了黑名单里面那第二个号码。  
好似雷阵雨无中生有，突然叮叮当当打到窗台插着文竹的大玻璃瓶上，医生吓了一跳，把手机抛到了车篮子里，看着它活蚱蜢样震个不停，把攒在拦截提醒里的短信一个接一个吐出来，蹦跶了好一会才消停。  
最早是快一个礼拜前一个未接到的电话，半夜打的，小王想不起来有这个电话了。然后是第一条短信，跟之前讲的话大差不差，讲还是忍不住发条短信，想让你晓得我会一直在，任何时候只要你需要我我都会在。呕。第二条讲言出必行，联系了养老院院长，拜托人稍微多看顾下伯父，应当冇什么问题，要是有不对，阿松你就告诉我，麻烦都由我来处理。  
果然。小王想。  
好与不好你都不回复我，我也不知道想帮的忙有没有真的帮上，或者这样有无骚扰到你。大概不应该这样，可是阿松，我许久不曾与人这样好好讲讲话，讲些无必要的话，讲些真诚话。  
今天因为谈规划，过后与县政府吃饭，被灌酒，头疼欲裂，难过时非常想打电话给你，但是又怕你拒绝，后来想到以前一起读书时也为了测试乙醇反应与你偷喝过二锅头，想到就觉得不那么难过了。  
阿松，早上好。酒醒了，不知道为什么觉得更难过了。即使醉中我也想不起来当年到底是怎样的心路了，我想我必然恐惧过，必然绝望过，必然想过不顾一切奔向你，又必然愤怒过——当那些领导把我们两个分开，然后跟我讲你都已经承认了的时候，跟我讲你都推给我，讲都是我招惹你的时候。我居然曾那么愚蠢地相信了那些话。然而仔细想想，岂不正是我招惹你的吗？说到底，我是个愚蠢的懦夫。  
阿松，今天一大清早去了菜市场做了下实地探访，可惜未碰到你，当然了。然而人间烟火，碧绿的蔬菜，翻红的鱼肉，让我觉得非常可爱，比上海那些大型超市里成天垒在架子上的商品鲜活很多，拍了照片发给你看。阿松，你去过上海吗？你想去看看吗？  
你去过南京吗？我最早在南京留了好几年，头一年悄悄回过一次，却找不到你，还差点被发现。那你呢？你从来未找过我，是吗？你从来未找过我，你放弃我了，那为什么要求我一定要用勇气去找你？  
对不起，今天项目工作压力很大，刚刚那条短信请无视吧。在路上摸到一只猫，很可爱，给你看。  
加班到深夜，睡不着，你睡了吧？酒店楼底的夜来香也开了，拍了照片发给你。  
觉得今天的晚霞也很好看，想与你分享。  
小王抬起头，见太阳快要落山，东边的天空一片蓝底镶金的绯红，把几片羽毛一样的云也点着了，在远处起伏的丘陵上空烧成一团纠缠的龙凤。  
确实很好看。医生望着那片天，一直到暗蓝从下往上渗出来，月亮薄得像奶糖外面那层半透明的糯米纸，颤巍巍贴出半边影子，被旁边第一颗星子照亮。  
手机这时候又响起来，但不是短信，直接是电话，几个数字在翻盖的小屏幕上一格一格跳个不息，响了很长时间，小王不接，直到它自动“嘀”一声转到语音。医生把手机举到耳朵边，王柏林未挂断电话。  
阿松。他小声讲，我晓得四院在哪了。  
我，我不晓得你……他的声音哽住了，呼吸声在发抖，沙土堆的堤坝被泪水渗透，震动，发抖，碎石跌落，最后彻底垮塌进洪流。  
对不起。王柏林像是用手掌捂住了嘴巴，破碎的声音从指缝间沉湿漉漉地溢出来，对不起。  
他讲对不起。

王柏林每天发短信，有时候留语音。小王从来不回。  
老王在养老院风光日子过冇几天，哪天眼一睁，来的又只剩小张一个，一问，儿子找院长回掉了特殊待遇。护工平常做事体也是上心的，但人要快活，不就是快活在“别人家分一个人伺候俩老的，我家是领导专派两个人伺候我一个”的特殊么？现在特殊冇了，由奢回俭，老头子心里面委屈不得了，发脾气大闹。小王任打任骂，坚决不松口，宁可天天陪着折腾到九十点钟自己再回家，单位养老院两头跑，早茶也吃不得了，只有坐班空隙还能跟老侯打打嘴炮，催催找熟人看护的事体，一问发现菜市场也不安稳，南边不拆的讲法传出去，又不晓得怎的传成乱七八糟，现在几家欢喜几家愁，东南西北都不得劲，连城管都跑这三不管隙隙地晃了一圈，也不讲要招甚事，老侯递了两包烟打发走了，回头跑保健所来诉苦，世道要变。苦诉完送客，纱门打开迎面热风，天不晴不阴一片白，像头顶上蒙着一层塑料大棚。恐怕真要变天——医生刚这么想，就听噼啪巨响，大白天爆了个干雷，震得街边电动车昂昂叫唤，王柏林站在电动车旁边，对上他目光，脸上露笑。  
小王“砰”一声关了里面大门。过会定下神再打开望，街对面已经冇人。  
快下班时候来人看病，拖迟了大半个钟头，等小王拾掇好出门，已经快六点，雨一直未下下来，只有云似发霉垫絮积了尺把厚。医生先绕去餐馆提了鸡汤，再骑车去老头那，到的时候天已经要黑。伊进门急要上楼梯，未料在楼梯口碰到了自家大哥。以往高考前后半个月教委忙，大哥家向来是见不到人来的，这时候直接撞见，小王心里面一沉，怕是太上皇怨天怨地那张嘴告状告到大儿子家，叫他们晓得原来冇什么大老板在照应，又要来找事。正犹豫，嘴张一半还未打招呼，老大挂个阴天脸理也未理，直接擦身走过去了。  
哎？  
皮鞋跶哒几声方停。小王回头，见大哥站台阶下横眉冷笑：还晓得提个饭筒子过来，给老头子的？  
大哥。  
别这么喊，受不起。你现在本事比我大，放也放得开，我们小老百姓，冇钱冇权就剩毫脸，不敢攀这个亲眷。  
小王劈头受一顿嘲讽，茫然不晓得怎回事。  
回头花花世界舒服着，哪天想起来这小县城里面还有你亲爹亲兄弟在，偶尔能问一声，我就谢天谢地了，就当过去几十年带你吃带你喝带你出来念书的劲未白费。古人讲的好，笑贫不笑娼，哪晓得现在这社会搞着搞着就反过来了，什么歪门邪道都能走通天了！大哥嗤了一声，也不等他回答，皮带上钥匙扣哗啦一甩，转身走了。  
医生一头雾水，呆站着发愣，稍许听背后喊来一声“松医生”，回头见之前从四楼调来跟小张一起伺候老王的姓陈家女的从楼梯拐下来，跟他打招呼：来看老先生啊？  
哎，陈姨。  
你爸好像已经睡着唻，你大哥今来得早，四点多过来给老头喂了饭，还带出去散步散了几圈。  
是吧，那汤我先放冰箱，也怪今单位有事，来迟了。小王点头，早睡也好，爹大概见到大儿子比较兴奋。  
啧，兴奋，可兴奋喽，三四层楼哪个不听到他兴奋。  
怎讲？  
反正有些话吧，我们外人肯定也不好讲，阿对？你也晓得我现在不服侍你家老头了。不过怎讲都在这院里面蹲个把年了，抬头不见低头见的，哪个老来哪老不来，还是看得出来的，都晓得松医生心善。我正好今下楼洗衣服时候听了一嘴，就也不是故意，松医生啊，你阿是要走啦？  
我走？我到哪去？  
我不晓得，反正你大哥声音大得很，凶，嚷嚷意思是你以后不过来了，不管事了，老头子养老要丢给他一家伺候，唉，把老头子给训的哦，泪水涟涟的，一把鼻涕一把泪讲小儿子白养，不孝顺，楼里面听得清楚不得了。要不是我们这都熟人，哪人随便听到一嘴，还不晓得怎想岔。  
我要走哪去，我自己怎不晓得？亲爹在这，单位在这，这多少年了，还能跑哪去？  
我听你大哥意思就那意思嘛。  
大概之前讲话未讲清楚，他家有甚误会，回头我打个电话问问。  
是吧？就讲嘛！就松医生品性，读书人，讲道理的，自己天天辛辛苦苦跑过来供吃供喝，还挨怨怼。你家老头子真是，福气好大天，真冇什么值得一天到晚怨的。  
人老了，随便他呗，声音大就大，练练肺活量也好。  
讲是讲随他，到底不放心，还是要上楼看一眼。进门见老头确实安安稳稳睡熟，衣物如常，被单搭肚子上，底下铺着的一次性床单也冇异味，窗帘未拉，光线暗得发灰，照到老头皱纹深深浅浅的脸上反着光。小王忍住了未唤醒他问，只去卫生间绞把湿毛巾回来，揩干净老头脸上的眼泪水。  
医生拾完出来已经傍晚，出侧门的时候手机嘀了几声，摸出来一看是王柏林的新短信，便不点，先回家。路虽然荒，偶尔还有一两根路灯未坏，所以不算多黑，天浮着铁锈色，空气又稠又热，自行车像在一锅粥里面艰难骑过去，粘着皮肤黏答答一层汗，汗外黏一层衣服，衣服外时不时再黏过灯下成团的飞蠓。骑到快一半的时候手机又叮叮当当响，小王停车要接，一看还是王柏林的电话，遂放着等它响结束自动转语音，未想到一转语音，对方挂断了又打过来，坚持不懈连打了三四个。医生按了静音，揣口袋里继续回家，踏板高高低低踩，只觉得大腿隔着口袋一层布跟块碳贴在一起，最后无法，又停下来，却正好再冇电话进来。这时候正到二环路跟县城主干道之间，医生抄的近道，石子路贴着田埂，两边种满桑树，叶子密密匝匝几乎盖住了路灯光，荒凉很，小王停在路中央揩了把汗，还是忍不住点开了语音，就听王柏林沉默好久才出声：阿松。  
阿松。你能听到的，对不对？虽然电话从来不通，但是我想……我就当你在听。我这边项目快结束了，后面不需要天天呆在谷山，大概下个月就走了，回上海的办公室。  
王柏林又沉默下去。稍微起来一点风，沙尘泛着有意无意的土腥气蒸上来，连蛐蛐跟田里的青蛙叫声也不知不觉小下去，天头一片赤褐，里面隐隐约约窜着电光，草木虫蛩都憋着不敢作声。  
阿松。我发给你那些，讲的那些话，都是真的。我会补偿你的，会对你好的，我再不欺你，阿松。  
小王不语。王柏林叹息着叫医生的名字。  
阿松，跟我回上海吧。  
雨闷了两三天，这个傍晚终于倾盆泼下来，闪电一声炸过一声，那几只平时嚣张不得了的大白鹅这时候一个个都把头缩翅膀底下，抖抖索索挤一块，明镜披着雨披把鹅舍门口掀翻的塑料挡雨棚压实了，又捡了地里面给风打下来的吊丝瓜，刚回院子就看到小王正把自行车推到墙边，一身水滴滴答答往下淌。  
松医生？  
明大姐。  
未带伞啊？  
哎，从东门那边回来，半路赶上下雨。  
你赶紧衣服换换洗一把，别感冒了，热水有吧？我家正好多烧了两瓶。  
冇事冇事，我自己有，你不忙。  
等医生刚绞干衣服晾起来，又听邻居敲门，讲老侯之前联系不上他，这时候又打到了明镜家座机，大概有急事，便挂着一头水珠去隔壁拾听筒。  
侯老师？刚在路上，下雨未听到电话，怎——  
你家要拆。  
小王愣住了。座机搁在明镜家客厅角落，线也短，人讲话只能面对着墙，就听到自己的回答被墙反射回来，加上耳朵里还积着冷水，便听什么都好似从井里面捞出来似的嗡嗡发飘。  
甚意思？  
刚跟招商办老徐吃了酒。拆迁范围定下来了，南门那一整片，包括你家老自来水厂那，都在里面。


	13. 吃鱼

谷山餐厅叫餐厅而不叫早茶店，自然是因为它不止卖早茶。谷山餐厅的早茶一般从早上六点卖到十点半，中午开店不开堂，只接厨房直接烧的外卖单子，大多来自附近县医院和三中职工，等歇到下午五点菜也洗好地也拖好，方开始下板凳接晚上酒席，底楼八个大圆桌，从最里面楼梯上二楼另摆六桌，外加三个包间，如此开了小十年，老县城里面要请客的一般都欢喜上这来。他家菜一分钱一分货算实诚，海鲜羹玉米烙糯米糖藕梅菜扣肉做得都不错，不平价的一般老鹅汤，大闸蟹，再捞个甲鱼洒上火腿丝整盅炖，都能拾精细，用来请人不损面子，熟人的话想烟酒自己带也行。  
价格之外，餐厅做得最出名的是鳜鱼。这种生在江淮一带淡水里面的吃食，刺少，肉嫩，滋补，可清蒸，可片汤，可去骨雕花下油锅，椭圆白瓷盘端上来，青笋萝卜花开在四角，簇拥中间一蓬血珊瑚，红火很，老板娘给菜另取个名字叫“花开富贵”，大俗大雅，哪个都欢喜。  
珊瑚鳜鱼一般都是整鱼处理，连头带尾一起炸，就算边角不吃，图个有始有终圆圆满满的意思在。谷山餐厅刚开那年，常来的人当中有县医院的于主任跟县委领导，一向主任做东领导为客，主随客便，就好点鳜鱼。那时候的县领导是个五十来岁人，年轻时候在常州底下农村蹲了好些年，吃出来一口苏帮菜，既然是松鼠桂鱼，那就应该是松鼠桂鱼样子嘛，抬头翘尾酸酸甜甜，不搁辣不上汤，对吧？哎，这个你不得跟我争，我是很有经验的，千年传承的食谱，几十年吃出来的味道，不得搞花头。其实凡事都这样，么有规矩，不成方圆，所以才要一直讲一直讲，啊，我们要不忘初心，一以贯之。所以谷山现在呢，还是要注意坚持，坚持定下来的工作方针跟工作标准，坚持工作侧重，你像农业发展啊，人民生活保障啊，综合治理社会稳定啊，这些都是重中之重，我们是社会主义国家，七搞八搞讲到底，其实还是那六个字，为人民服务！哎，所以小于你放心，你想求上进的心情我是完全理解的，马上今年水退差不多，水利局那边一定要认真检讨自我改进，等东门水库那边定下来，自来水厂我掘也要把它掘过去，南门空出来那块拾拾搞搞必然是要好好利用起来的，所以你提的县医院取地发展的想法啊，很好，很有心，县委班子会认真讨论，其他人我不晓得，起码从我个人的角度上来讲，肯定是会大力支持的。  
结果水发完第二年，领导不来了，一问，时间一到调走了，换了一批新领导，同样是规矩方圆，新的领导班子自己也有自己规矩，毕竟老早都改革开放了，谷山到现在还戴个贫困县帽子，这怎像话？国家以前讲阶级斗争，那都是老黄历了，现在讲究与时俱进，晓得吧？这时候坚持根本路线固然好，也要注重资源配置效率，是不是？光图个坚持传统路线就浪费鱼头鱼尾，这肯定是干不成事的，要物尽其用，该打烂捏鱼丸的捏鱼丸，该剁两半炖汤的炖汤，要围绕产业化城镇化建设的中心思想，挽起袖子，大力发展，增强公有制和非公有制经济活力。于是盖新楼，建新房，搞新规划，二环外盖了中学新校区把二中迁过去，旁边就是新开的砂轮厂，东门又投资建了养老院，都是卫星城形式的新社区新集群，广投资促消费，连县城主干道上行道树都换一岔种起来，新树新气象嘛，主干道往西到谷山菜市场正门口隔壁那道烂路，该拆的拆，该铺的铺，要建成辐射谷山县及下属数个乡、镇、村的大型现代商业街。  
商业街的大理石路铺一半的时候，谷山餐厅怕县城中心连政府带医院都要跟着搬走，跑这几个财务室讨领导吃饭赊的账，问一圈，嘴一张，冇钱，有个屁钱，债都欠一大堆。这话讲着哪信？差点闹翻脸，好在商业街铺到一半到底铺不完了，各个单位也未挪窝，日子方才继续过。等再有请新领导客的时候，老板娘已经淡定很，珊瑚鳜鱼也不叫珊瑚鳜鱼了，松鼠桂鱼也不叫，叫“一鱼三吃”，头尾要不要，鱼汤熬不熬，酱汁也分酸甜口跟咸辣口另调，食客想怎吃，餐馆就怎烧，毕竟领导是顾客，顾客是上帝，上有需求，下自然有应对。  
这里面发改委的老李肯定不能算领导，但毕竟是发改委，一朝天子一朝臣，这两年跟着这一届的县委搞招商引资城镇建设，吃香不得了，不是领导也要胜似领导招待，就像小王跟县医院院长肯定也冇的比，但毕竟是熟人，又加上陈屠夫，两个菜市场门神合伙请人，哪能不上心？老板娘给开了包间，做东的自己带了两瓶剑南春过来，伊也不多嘴，还特地换一套小白瓷杯子给几个男的吃酒，偶尔进去上菜，就听烟雾缭绕里吃吃吃喝喝喝推杯换盏声音，来个鱼也能拿筷子指导半天。鱼做多少年了，哪个比做鱼的更会？当然这话不得讲，要给人面子嘛。问臭鳜鱼阿有？有的。麻辣鱼片阿有？有的。姜丝鱼头阿有？有的。花开富贵阿有？有的。老板娘你家甚都有嘛，那就花开富贵好了，大富大贵，生意兴隆。哎呦哪有，李科长会讲话很。  
其实池里面鳜鱼也就剩一条，怎吃都只吃这一条，先都应下来，反正笃定了一桌也就叫一次，点哪个就做哪个，又不得算讲假，应十取一，皆大欢喜，天底下做事多是如此。  
我还以为南边本来是老自来水厂，后来算在医院那了。  
是算给医院了，九八年发过水就划过去了，那哪个还在谷山的时候定的嘛，去年还是前年好像病退了吧我记得？年纪到了。但在当时也算是做出来很好的成绩喽，属于推进医疗体系建设，提高了老百姓生活水平嘛，那时候这项是很看重的。  
但是最后也未建成新的医院楼，就空在那荒着。老侯跟小王交换了一个眼神，都不提，笑呵呵又敬一杯酒：那县医院院长思想水平还是高的，就把地让出来搞招商啊？  
县里面肯定也是要补偿一部分的，但总的来讲于院长确实是很讲道理的，当然我们也做了些工作，是吧？这个也冇什么好谦虚的，从谷山整体发展的大局观啊，民营资本引进这个大趋势啊，动之以情，晓之以理，商议了差不多两三个月吧，开过好几次研讨会，请人过去，听取群众意见，你像我们办公室，医院领导，还有来投资的民营企业代表，哎呦，人家都专门从上海开车过来的！大家共聚一堂，集思广益，才定下来这么一个尽量保障各个需求的方案。  
其实，嘿，其实吧。领导酒杯一搁，老侯看到了，赶紧起来给他满上，又来回你吃我吃推拒了一轮才继续讲话，王医生的情况哩，我也是晓得一点的，你大哥也讲过一点家庭情况。拆迁补偿这个东西嘛，实话实说，不是我们管，是城建那边人在搞，所以我只能讲我晓得的东西。但你放心，我们一定保证公平公正，什么时候测面积，测到哪，具体每平补多少钱，一方面肯定都会公示，另外一方面，这个情谊在这，对吧？你要是哪方面不清楚，产权啊，差价啊，甚至碰到人刁难——直接打我电话，我话就放这，一定帮到底！  
小王脸上带笑拾起杯子敬，一迭声谢谢，犹豫了会，估摸下对面脸色红的程度，又问：那拆迁大概冇问题的咯？阿有人不乐意的啊？要有人不乐意拆，县委是什么安排？  
不拆？把钱还不乐意拆啦？唉，大家都熟，我在这不妨也跟你掏心窝讲讲一点细节，这次补偿款，估计还真不少。我们县嘛，以前有点窟窿，所以比较量入为出，本来财政那边还有点紧，哪晓得人家企业代表后来晓得了，手一挥，啧，雪中送炭，提高参与面积补偿的配比！讲白了，就是多把钱的意思！未想到吧？你家那片废得生草的荒地哦，要冇人家这么大方，还摊不到这好事哩！  
小王脸怎么喝也红不起来，不晓得哪句听来，脸色更白了：是吧，那蛮好。就是，我因为一直在菜市场边上上班，人多又乱，零散散有时候听到些话，就感觉好像也不是人人都一心乐意要搬走的。  
唉，目光短着，人呐，就怕怕麻烦。  
反正意思就是定下来，就不能有不得拆迁的特例通融了，是吧？拆也得拆不拆也得拆。  
哎？王医生这你话讲的，觉悟可不高。你要真讲道理，道理在哪头还不定呢！我们定范围的时候都研究过，范围里面基本都是老房子，本来就要么质量不行，不晓得多少是违建，要么房产证一扒，其实户主还在不在都不好讲。政府为老百姓辛苦考虑，只是不讲破罢咯！怎还老大不乐意的？  
啧，他觉悟要高他还是平头老百姓啊，李科长你讲阿对？缩手缩脚搞习惯了，不管他。老侯在底下踢了小王一脚，吃吃吃，好不容易鱼上来，不吃放冷就腥气了，遂碰杯圆场接过去，高高兴兴吃到领导脸盘红色又上新台阶，该讲的和一点你知我知不该讲的都讲开，吃到勾肩搭背，掏心掏肺，讲着讲着哭诉天底下群众工作都不好做，说出来都是辛酸泪，一天到晚在外面跑，清明老家上坟都不及回，还要被误会。好不容易回去，看看乡里见见老表，个么一个两个马都上来找事体，当你是大官，哪大官哟！帮也不是，不帮也不是。  
你像我家那个亲缘八丈远的三表，还是四表叔，不务正业，也不管家，人家里面还有伢子要养啊，哭到我跟前，我心一软看不下去，给他家女伢子在谷山找了份工作做，好歹自己养活自己，结果咧？安稳不到几个月，女伢子又过来哭，身体坏了，不晓得怎搞。唉，本来吃吃饭高兴很，你讲我怎就正好想到这事？  
理解理解，家家有本难念的经。家事一不好讲，二不好帮，确实头疼很。  
其实这次跟你们吃饭，虽然只是交流，是吧，但是酒逢知己千杯少，就讲出来了，也正好医生又在这，门一关大家也熟了，我就想吧，稍微麻烦下小王，反正你也在妇幼保健所，回头我让我那小表妹到你那大致看下，要长了什么不干净东西，该取取掉，好吧？多谢多谢，这杯我敬你！  
哎冇事，李科长太客气，哪还要谢的！回头让小囡直接去保健所，我这种人甚都不会，也就帮人看看病，肯定是能望下则望下，真要到做B超啊做CT啊什么的，回头我亲自带着去县医院找熟人帮忙搞，小事体。  
县医院，唉，县医院毕竟认得的人多了。其实B超也做了下，大致晓得是什么毛病，也怪我太忙，乡下丫头自己上来，社会进早了，就很多事不晓得要注意，洁身自好也冇这概念，你理解吧？  
啊，小王愣了下，点点头，哦，我理解。  
所以我讲我不好讲嘛，家丑不好外扬，也就是跟小王熟，他口碑也好，正好今晚吃饭碰到了，忍不住借个人情。  
我晓得了，科长你让人哪天自己过去好了，我大致看下，冇么问题看着办开单子。  
哎，开个单子就行，什么囊肿啊，炎症什么，这些我也搞不清，你看着办，反正是能不得要就不得要的意思，你晓得的。其实能在你那做最好，真不能在你那做，她自己拿个单子上医院要求也顺当些。谢谢医生了啊！你这边拆迁什么的，有事直接打我电话，好吧？我能帮则帮，绝无二话。  
李科长霸气，干脆不得了！来来来医生不能喝我来喝，这杯干掉！  
干干干！  
遂各取所需，主宾尽欢。  
小王酒精过敏喝不起来，最多抿两口，碰到这种难得要请客的场合，只能拉老侯这个无底洞过来当枪，就这样最后还是上头趴桌子。于是一瓶白的，五十二度，基本一半进领导肚子，一半进杀猪匠肚子，踉踉跄跄送人下楼，稳稳当当再回楼上，一边进门一边还在颇得意地自夸，这下晓得我为甚要找他了吧？找人也是个技术活，首先这种涉及到边边角角事体，要不是求改什么大方向或者通关，找底下干事的比找领导要容易多，也直接多，看出来了吧？而且我还听讲，他上上个月还是什么时候，在胡同洞买了个老房子，肯定就等拆！啧，这人也聪明很，在谷山蹲有十年喽，底下乡镇上来的，今年要是干得好，搞不定就真当哪哪科长也讲不定，认得认得有好处——你在看甚？  
小王站在窗前不讲话，老侯凑过去，见街对面喝得晃悠悠的李科长正被一个披头发的女的架着条胳膊，很快晃出了路灯下的光亮处，消失不见了。  
他老婆？年轻很嘛。  
医生未讲话，放下窗帘回座位给老侯倒了杯茶。圆桌上点的多是显重视的硬菜，酒一喝，都未吃多少，鹅汤，老鳖，东坡肉，还有那条无头无尾的珊瑚鳜鱼，头尾剁下来炖了汤，汤白似羊奶，这时候正慢慢冷下来，凝出来一层薄膜似的油脂，鱼头浮在油脂上靠着汤盘边缘，嘴张开，眼珠煎出了焦黄色，紧紧缩成一小粒嵌在眶里面，正望着小王。  
怎啦，想甚？  
想拆迁事。  
讲得还算清楚了，钱多拿不是大好事？你先出点钱把房子修修，最好屋多架两间，挡雨棚啊什么的，回头人过来测的时候你给人给老李都打个招呼，塞包烟，眼一闭方便很。新房子趁拆迁还没出来的时候抓紧找，别赶涨价，你打算搬哪去啊？要不也上南门来，我那边熟，还能帮你问问。哦，你房产证阿找到啦？  
小王自己出神，都未理会人，过了会忽然自顾自讲了句，也不晓得他们开研讨会时候，医院领导跟企业代表阿坐一块去的。  
啥意思啊？  
冇意思。  
老侯看看医生脸色，慢慢反应过来：怎不高兴啊，你不会不想拆吧？  
小王不讲话。  
那地除了你住时间长些，有什么好到要念念不忘的啦？啊？树挪死人挪活。  
我不挪这多年不也在活着么。  
你屁！唉，命这东西讲白了，就不是你想不想就能变的，改变不了的事体纠结冇用，把自己能保的保了就不错了。你想想你家那片，十年前到现在，县领导搞过，于铁英搞过，再来个企业搞搞，一个个又是升官又是发财，其实算宝地喽，你也趁这机会搞到点钱，日子过好些，有么问题啦？见好就收晓得吧。再讲了，那怎讲来着？一鱼三吃，再能吃也就一条鱼，这边分分那边分分剩不得多少了，你还守个金碗不卖光讨饭，占地不挪窝，小心人豺狼虎豹的，把你当鱼也分掉！  
小王被老侯逗乐了，笑了半晌，还是什么都未讲，只是点点头：我晓得了。  
鱼头缩着黄眼珠，一声不吭地望着他。


	14. 摊牌

请客饭毕冇几天，南门房子的事尚未定，保健所又出了纰漏——一楼西面的窗户一大早给人砸了，底格玻璃破个拳头大洞，这时候墙外面晒热的垃圾正源源不断散进来臭味，好在另一头保健所的大门紧闭，冇穿堂风灌，屋里面味道也就还好。  
小王人坐屋里，倒恨不得味道能大些，直接把跟前这位光鲜亮丽的上海人熏走。  
我不走，你日子过得不好，我走也不放心。  
我日子好不好，我自己晓得。  
也对，我不大清楚，毕竟这些年我未参与你生活，那你告诉我，有一丁点算好的，够你恋恋不忘的，你讲，我听，我听完安心，立马走人，怎么样？有吗？你家里面人呐？我晓得你跟我一样未结婚，也冇小孩，你家里那伙兄弟姊妹，你那对大哥大嫂，我也不是没打过交道，今早上门这通，闹也就闹了，估计他们也不会认，是不是？还有你父亲，在养老院也见过，当年就认得，这么多年过去，人是老了，心照样偏得很。当然这些都是你的家事，丑话我作为外人不该讲，你肯定比我体会更深。还有什么，事业吗？在这个小楼房里面谈事业？你现在一个月拿多少钱，一千五，两千？够生活吧？够生活还好，那以后大病小病，退休养老，都靠这两千块过？阿松，讲真的，图什么呢，月月死工资，冇假冇前途，就图个稳定？或者济世救人图个成就感？毕竟我们一块念的书。你敢抬头挺胸跟我讲你现在挺有成就感的？在这？一半时间给人开开头疼脑热的药，看看舌头，翻翻眼皮顶多了，另一半时间发呆喝茶看报纸，稍微疑难一点的都得转到县医院去，问就是保健所没设备没资格做。人家提医生，搞会诊，请市里的医生，县医院的医生，中医院的医生，再不济西门现开的那家民营的医生，用的是一个“请”字。保健所？县里面还有保健所？我还以为跟计生合并掉了哩！我上次开会就听到卫生局的领导这么讲的，听得我心里难过极了，好像你不存在一样。  
冇什么难过的。冇资格就不做，我做我能做得的，生老病死那多人，总有人需要。  
那为什么不去更大的地方被更多人需要呢，全中国哪处不是人？上海到处都是社区医院，私人诊所，我也认得不少人在这个行当里面，从业多年的医生到哪都是很吃香的，你要是愿意，我把所有的文件，户口，职位申请都准备好，关口都打点到，只要你开口，就能过去，保本保收，或者你要是不放心，那请个长点的假，我们先试试，去呆上一两个月看习不习惯，真要不习惯再回来，好不好？  
太麻烦了，我还是就蹲在谷山。  
我不麻烦，为你我一点都不麻烦。阿松，人不能因为惯性就把自己一直困在舒适区，何况谷山这个地方，我们老早都体会过了，对你对我，尤其对你来讲，它有什么舒适可言？难道你要一直一个人这样过吗？跟一大家子奇葩亲戚斗智斗勇，守着个破落的工作单位，战战兢兢辛辛苦苦，能换来什么？路上都是熟人邻居这点好？嘴上招呼再好，哪个又真的会在乎你呢？小地方的人，眼界心眼就这么大，明面上一口一个“王医生”有事相求就笑脸相迎，私底下嘴皮一翻背后还是会指指点点——我听讲过一些，甚至还听讲过关于你的，可笑吧？连我这个外乡人，只要有点钱有点权，多喝几顿酒热络热络，就能深入到这个小县城的八卦深处，什么私密的恶意的猜测都有，如果这就是你留恋的，叫什么，人情旧故，这种所谓的乡土温暖，其实多么廉价啊，它待人的方式跟二十年前相比毫无改进，除了作为谈资，它根本不认识你，不尊重你，不在意你。  
我不必人在意。  
可是我在意啊，我在乎你。阿松，我不明白你为什么一定要受苦，而且好像一直把自己受苦当成天经地义的事情，难道你是什么罪大恶极的罪犯吗，活该理所当然地受苦受累？不要这样。你有任何难处，告诉我，我什么忙都愿意帮，真的。不是我想自夸，到了我们这个年纪，到了一定高度，很多底下人挠破脑袋想要解决的问题有时候对我只需要举手之劳，都不用怎么花钱花时间，单纯是因为我处在相应的位置，可以自带很多便利，这是社会阶级跃迁带来的必然，没什么好纠结的。就像我打个电话，也不用明讲，养老院院长第二天就亲自安排，给你父亲更多照顾，多风光。于我这一点都不麻烦，你爹能过得舒服，你哥嫂闭口，最重要的是你得解放，大家都高兴，何乐而不为？养老是这样，工作也是这样，我的那些提议都是经过深思熟虑的，都在我的能力范围之内。阿松，你不要一直拒绝我，我就在这里，不要躲我，稍微放轻松一点，接受一点，人生是可以有轻松走通的捷径的。  
这些人情我还不起。  
不用你还。  
无功不受禄——  
我欢喜你。  
王柏林上门这天天晴，中午大太阳，窗外拉起蝉鸣，隔壁的石榴树开了花，招来大片野蜂嗡嗡不停。医生差点被他话逗笑，又觉笑似哭，太难看，面皮稍露点缝就收回了颜色：你欢喜我？  
我欢喜你。你也许不信，这不怪你，归根结底是我自己作的孽，我对不起你。我晓得这句对不起讲太迟了，但我只想你过得好一点，就当是我在还债，行吗？还当年的债。我本来打算回上海前先把能照顾到的都尽量顾到，老人，房子，工作，起码你物质上负担能减轻一点，你不愿见我，我就不出现。可是你什么都不接受。昨天晚上我看到你在请客，请县里的人喝酒。你明明不能喝酒，也不爱应酬，何苦这么逼迫自己？我跟在你后面，看你送完客自己在路灯底下吐，吐完还要回去把一桌子冷掉的菜打包带走，没喝完的酒也带走，我真的觉得特别心酸。  
那是我自己的事，跟你冇什么关系。  
我记挂你，就有关系。我说过我会竭尽全力补偿你的，我说到做到。下周一我就要得回上海了，阿松，跟我回上海吧，再给我一个机会，我已经不是二十年前那个被人骗得瞎眼的学生仔了，我现在是他们中的一员，甚至座上客了，再冇人敢欺侮我们。  
王总。  
我不叫王总。  
王柏林，松下手。  
你告诉我你怎么想的，不讲我不松手。  
医生怂眉耷眼的，沉默好久，叹了口气。  
我冇什么想法。我想你现在是人上人了，跟我已经不是一路人。其实这样蛮好的，大家各走各路，以前事过去就过去了，冇必要再追溯。  
未过去，怎能过去？我晓得四院是哪了，也就晓得你受过罪，就不能问心无愧，我亏欠你，欢喜你，这哪样在我心里都过不去。  
哦。  
小王大概嗯了一声，声音小得听不出，未抽手，也未答，木木看窗外发愣，外面亮得锈眼，风刷拉拉抖擞石榴树跟草的影子，碎石哗啦一声响，大概哪家狗或流浪猫经过。太阳光漏进来，照得人转过去的脸面目空白，不晓得在看哪，也不晓得在想什么。王柏林耐心很，也不催，只垂眼握住他手，拇指顺人手背一分一寸偷偷往里面摸，一直摸到手腕，在内侧软和皮肤上画着圈圈，缠绵生痒意，也未见拒绝，不禁努力绷住了沉痛神色，不要将得意从脸上泄露出来，在这时又听医生问：  
既然问心有愧，也能加进他们吗？按你话讲的，作人座上客？  
什么？  
我今上午送病人去县医院，看到于院长回来了。正好，想起来我家那片是算医院的，菜市场最近定下来拆迁，居然也会拆到我家，蛮神奇，不晓得跟院长阿报备过。你们之前搞规划，开研讨会请他了吧？都是座上客，开会的时候会坐一块的？毕竟你表姐夫。  
王柏林松开了手，小王手背本来给捂着温热，手一收走，皮肤上热乎乎的潮气很快冷下来。  
我猜二十年还是挺长的，以前再怎翻脸都过去了，要忘记也易忘记，是不是？现在光鲜亮丽，都是贵人，所以还是尽量相互帮助的，是吧？要不怎这么快能定下来。  
王柏林站起来。医生坐在原地，罕见不闪不避，乖乖抬头，一抬头就能看到他，看着他。  
王柏林，抢走我的房子，也是你的补偿吗？

请城建吃饭的时候，干部都很把面子，知无不言，喝上头跟小王勾肩搭背，酒气喷耳朵，夸松医生原来是菜市场扫地僧，藏了大本事，认得高贵人，发财发达分分钟事，哪要恁客气还请吃酒，他们底下跑地干活的心里面老早都有数了，到时候测面积要怎测，医生放心，包他们身上，房产证章一戳，院子再一算，平方绝对只多不少，再怎搞一百二肯定有，真放放水搞到一百三四，也不是不行。  
各种安置补贴不算，单单拆迁费，县里面加企业补贴，南边这边一平也要上五千了。五千块钱，一百二十平米，六十万人民币，按小王现在的工资，不吃不喝要挣将近二十四年，二十四年一次性把到位，可不得算天降横财。哪料天在人前站着，人却不得见多少感激涕零的意思在。  
王柏林心思飞快，几个眨眼已经收拾出新的真诚面孔。  
阿松原来是在烦心这事，怎不早讲。医院我们肯定是要接触的，毕竟人家是属地单位，我是合作企业，但工作是工作，跟私事不能混一起算。何况，你真当我看到他时心里就舒畅吗？可是为公，为你，我都得忍着。  
所以这事真是你搞的。  
政企合作项目，我当然未到能拍板那个层级，只是在一些小细节上有点自由度而已，就想迂回一下帮到你。我本当是个惊喜为你准备。  
惊喜？你要拆我家，还想我喜？  
阿松，事情不能只看眼前，得失得失，你要会算，要看得减去失之后的净效益。谷山这个小地方，物价地价涨不起来的，你家那个靠着南门荒地的老房子，那么偏僻，就算租出去，一个月收入能有六百块吗？何况房子本身又老，从我念书那时候就是多少手房了，算到现在又多少年？地权还剩几多年到期呢？它不得长久的。阿松，人生飞黄腾达，小部分看个人努力，大部分看的还是命，时代命运，要晓得顺势而为，中国现在到处在拆，在搞城镇化，央行又开闸，这时候拆迁对普通老板姓来讲，是求之不得的致富经，你现在不拆，以后还有哪次能像现在这次机会这么难得呢？尤其还有我，我帮你守着，能帮你把两三千块一平的地直接溢价一倍。  
不用麻烦你。  
我不麻烦，我说了那是职位自生的一点便利余地，么有什么麻烦的。你不愿我插手你家事，我就不插手，但我不想看你那么辛苦，能用钱解决的问题本质上都不是问题，但是我要是直接给钱给你，你又会觉得是对你的侮辱，我猜的对吧？那你需要钱，而我需要地，以物易物，不是正好双赢？  
什么叫双赢？你从头到尾问过我意愿么？  
阿松——  
你问过吗？  
那我现在问——  
我不愿意。王柏林，我告诉你，我不愿意。我在那住几十年了，日子过得好不好那是我自己事体，你一个突然冒出来的自作主张，立马想破坏就破坏？你当我是什么，当我家是什么，想摘就摘的果子？  
我没有这个意思。  
那你把你们那个方案改回来，不要把我家算进去。  
投资开发不是小事，不是我嘴皮一动讲改就能改的。  
改进去方便，改出来就难了？我家一开始就不在里面你当我不晓得？你们当领导的既然几百亩几百亩地作开发，多几十平少几十平也无所谓。  
可我有所谓。  
王柏林站起来，身体前倾就要去捉伊手，未捉得，顿了顿也就颇自然收回手掌，取了医生的大玻璃杯去续热水，边走边讲，语气舒缓好似在哄小孩。我之前一直想找机会跟你商量，但你不愿见我，时间又紧，我就只能先拿主意。当着你的面我也不怕丢脸讲实话，我手里面项目多得很，南通的合肥的，公司催回去好几次了，但一直拖到现在，就是想亲力亲为把这边事体做妥帖，就是因为你。阿松，没有什么偶遇，我就是为你回来的。我晓得你恋旧，重感情，但是人总是要往前看的，只是有时候就是需要一点外来的推助力来促成。你现在觉得麻烦，等过后拿到钱，手头宽裕，自然就晓得好处了。不再被这些鸡零狗碎绊住，你可以过得更好，我们还可以一起回上海，再冇人能管我们！抛尽这些糟烂事，只有你跟我，清清爽爽，从头开始。  
他讲得真诚热切，自己也不禁动容，眼底积光，面颊生红，虽然人到中年，保养还算宜当，凑近看皮肤也光滑可鉴，眼角深情款款飞着桃花。只有你，只有我。  
小王盯着桌面，玻璃案板下七零八落压着一些老照片，剪报，记了东西的处方笺，泛黄发脆，案上搁着他的玻璃杯，续上的茶叶水已经泡成褐色，底下积着一层碎茶梗子，上面隐约躺着几粒枸杞，一粒，两粒，三粒，数不大清楚。蝉在玻璃窗的破洞外上气不接下气地叫：痴了——痴了——  
那是我妈的房子，她留下来的，你不能就这么把它拿走。  
难得深情，结果对牛弹琴，还是绕回俗物兜圈子，王柏林心里有点不高兴，脸上仍一丝不显：我晓得，你妈当年对你对我，都特别好，我也很念她。可她要是在天有灵，肯定是希望自己儿子能过得更幸福，是不是？她会理解的，以后我们还可以一起回你老家给她上坟，跟她汇报，你放下那些担子，是不是过得更好。  
放下？  
放下。人本来就应该活得自我一点，人生苦短……  
小王抬头看他，王柏林喉头一梗，忘了自己本来的腹稿。讲错话了，他心头警铃大作，可一时又想不出来是在哪开始讲错。显然不是哪一句哪一词的失言，因为医生一直多沉默，此时也没有什么要大发特发的激动情绪，只是平平看他，但又好像不是完全在看他，这让王柏林心里涌上一股被藐视般的恐慌和不悦。医生脸上那种从第一次在菜市场掀开伞壳时就蒙覆其上的压抑、谦卑、忍耐，类似小型野生动物面对篝火般的谨慎恐惧里混合着一点对温暖难以克制的渴望，这些在王柏林私下回味时提供了无穷乐趣的小动作，不晓得从什么时候开始像潮水一样缓慢而不可寰转地消退了下去，一个礁石一样的中年男人在王柏林眼前裸露出面目，消瘦，苦楚，冷淡，兴味索然，完全疏远，眼里只有路人偶尔一瞥似的空茫困惑，以及这种漠视本身自带的讥诮。  
阿松——  
——王柏林。  
两个人撞了话头，一起顿了顿。医生习惯寡言，便等别人先讲话。  
对不起。  
什么对不起？  
所有事，过去事，都是我的错，我晓得你心里怨我，再见到你，我什么都不敢提，什么都不敢问，所以才会不停讲那些有的没的，所有的，所有我能想到的补偿，但其实我都晓得，我应该说什么。都是因为我，因为我蠢，动摇，多疑，随便轻信那群领导糊弄人的话，不信你，不信我，都是因为我。我本来以为走一个留一个也算是一种保护，我从来未想过他们会把你关起来，一点余地不留，会耽误你这多年，对不起……  
成功中年男的歉意总是异常金贵，所以必得当K当王打出来，王柏林心头拎清。亏欠是真亏欠，他当然有经验有准备，连什么时候眼热，什么时候落泪，泪落得怎样既真诚又体面，怎样不流鼻涕还能讲话顺畅，都练习过，虽然不是专门为了老家老情人，但好歹技多不压身，虽则随年纪渐长罕有用武之地，真这时候用出来也不陌生。  
医生愣了一下，听着他罕见地不那么道理一套套的告白，仍然坐着，一言不发。王柏林眼眶刚挤出点热气，远未递进到流泪的程度，略模糊看到医生仰面时的眉毛眼睛，肌肉提起，因此显出一点天真。头发尚多，黑仍算黑，但白发也已经很明显，是那种明显因为生活磋磨生出的枯色，三三两两无从遮掩地夹在里面，黑的白的灰的在偏后一点颅顶绕出一个毛茸茸的发旋。医生有一个发旋，王柏林有两个，当然他自己看不到，是小王那时候帮他看的，两个人在宿舍楼的公共盥洗室里对着镜子一边刷牙一边闹，据说两个旋的人更聪明，以后大爷我发达了就带你飞。滚一边，那你作业别抄我。那可不成。  
往事如烟，熏得人鼻眼刺痛,他突然分不清自己到底仍然是在讲老早打好的腹稿，还是口随心开，绕过了颈上那颗永远在算计的脑子。他胸口似有口泉眼，已经干了多少年，突然再次发热发胀，汩汩涌血涌泪，让他觉得陌生，亲切，又惊惶。  
我们从头开始吧，阿松。这是他自己在讲话吗？真是他在讲话，这一瞬他几乎真的要哽咽了。  
我们从头开始。  
保健所墙厚纵深，大门一关，声音大点就有点敲磬一样的声效，模糊嗡嗡的余音里，两个人在桌子两边，一立一坐，一高一低，一背光一迎光，一靓丽一潦倒，云泥之别，不伦不类不般配，西面外石榴树上的蝉砸场也似，吵得比之前更响，一声盖过一声，叫得连成一片，迟了——迟了——迟了。  
我未怨你，医生摇摇头，未落泪，未狰狞，眼都未红，瞳孔仍漆黑，笃定得简直居高临下，王柏林胸口那眼泉突然灭下去。但我也不想再跟你有什么关系，你讲得对，都应该放下。我放下了。  
王柏林，你放过我吧。  
半天冇人作声。小王也不催，等了一会，站起来挪开椅子，准备去开大门，预备要送客。  
我真的是为你回来的。  
我未要你回来。  
你需要我。  
我不需要你。  
我讲了，你需要我。  
你自作多情作你的，跟我冇关系，不要再来搞乱我生——  
王柏林突然扑过去扯住医生领子，狠狠将人往墙上一掼。小王猝不及防，后脑勺“砰”地砸出巨响，顿时眼冒金星，一声惨叫未来得及出口，就被另一条舌头捅了回去。  
他亲起来像茶，从里到外都是苦茵茵味道，不晓得是因为撞得发晕还是本来就呆，僵着舌头被搅弄，王柏林啃了一会，嫌他又木又涩，犬牙一龇直接咬住了人嘴唇，对面痛哼一声，鼻息抽抽颤颤打在脸上也不得松口，直到一股甜津津的血腥味混着口水漫在两个人的口腔中，又从嘴唇间黏糊糊溢出来。  
王柏林你混——啊！  
医生缓过点神，扭过头拼命要掰卡着脖子那只手，未料对方另一只手声东击西，这时候飞快滑进他胯间，教训也似又狠又准地捏了满把，古里古怪的剧痛顺着脊椎猛然劈上来，仿佛当着天灵盖闷头一拍，扇得人差点顺墙滑下去，反倒被始作俑者给架住了，冷笑喷在湿漉漉的嘴角，话不必进耳朵，直接从咬合的唇齿间通过血肉作介质递进来嗡嗡作响，震得人发昏。  
不需要？我叫你、我叫你不需要……嗯？我摸下你都能摸硬，你还不需要？装什么贞洁烈——  
门外突然一声闷响。  
王柏林一惊，下意识探头要望，小王眼镜给撞得滑下去，看也看不见听也听不清，正胡乱挥着手臂，这时顺手摸到个硬物，就往跟前砸过去。  
热茶水从后泼了王柏林一身，圆滚滚的玻璃茶杯砸得他头往前一磕。玻璃杯从小王手里滑脱出去，在空中抛出个连水带茶叶的弧线，咣当一声落到地上，摔得粉碎。

老侯绕回到大门口，敲也不敲，直接推门进去，穿堂风里消毒水味道混一点臭味，扑了他一脸。保健所墙上的海报被撕坏了，中间未完全掉下来的纸条子花花绿绿挂着，这时候被风掀得翻面一跳，抖露个艾滋病的“病”字，又随门关风止落了回去。地上碎玻璃渣溅得到处都是，水渍在玻璃渣之间划出来一道深色的线，一头挂着几截大约指甲宽度的带纹路玻璃圆弧，是小王用来装茶水的那个老玻璃杯的底，另一头斜穿过走道，连到医生桌子靠墙的拐角，墙上泼湿一片，烂茶叶滴滴答答粘到一人多高的地方。  
一楼底下的水龙头在哗啦啦放，小王胳膊肘支在水槽边缘，垂着头一动不动，眼镜未戴，挂着一脸水珠，也不晓得是在洗脸还是在发呆，老侯唤他他也似未听到，直到被拍了下肩膀，瞬间弹起来，一下踏到了屠户脚背。  
我操！  
老侯嗷呜一声弓下去，提着脚在原地蹦跶，一边嘶嘶吸气一边嚎：是我，是我哎！  
医生面色雪白，像是真给吓木了，呆了好几秒才好似被杀猪匠叫回魂，眨了眨眼睛，因为未戴眼镜目光迷茫：你怎来了？你，你赶紧坐下。  
坐也冇地方坐，桌子那边的板凳上也洒了水，屠户扶着桌沿龇牙咧嘴转脚踝，看医生急慌慌直接拿白大褂袖子擦，刚闯进来时还积在胸口的那股气就像气球遭针戳，噗噗漏个精光。  
你怎搞的，真吓到啦？那我下次不悄咪咪摸门了。  
你怎来了？  
你不是早上打电话，讲保健所给人砸了吗，我肯定要来看下。  
晌午过半，太阳光从碎洞的玻璃窗斜照进来，金灿灿一束蒸得尘埃乱飞，老侯不自然地扭了扭，又补了一句，我就是中间给些事耽误了，拖到现在才过来。你大嫂未搞你吧？  
她来时候我不在，送病人到县医院去了，回来还是隔壁水果摊小囡还有几度春老板跟我讲的。好像在门口还骂了一会，后来看我还未回来就走掉了，其他冇么事。一楼本来就冇甚东西，桌子椅子翻了下，好像有一篮土鸡蛋给拿走了，拿走就拿走吧。撕了几张海报，回头再贴下就行了。  
恶赖赖人。突然找事，我还讲要是真搞了你人，我就找人把你大哥也搞下，腿脚一捆，一拳还一拳，捶脱两排牙都得给吞下去。  
他以往讲这些江湖混话，小王是要训他的，但医生今天只是摇摇头，嘴角提了下，又飞快掉下去，眼镜戴上了，神却还是散的，长久望着玻璃案板上的某个点，好似望到十万八千里外，老侯酝酿了几次想开口，瞥到他嘴唇带血，连唾沫带言语又一咕噜吞回了肚，两人罕见相对无语。沉默是三伏雷阵雨前阴得要滴开水的云，包得屠户又忧又怒又憋闷，憋成炉子上挨炖的高压锅，憋了一会还是忍不住：你大嫂过后，阿有别——  
医生抬眼望他，结果反而是他犯怂。  
啊……阿再找别的事上门啦？  
什么？  
冇就好，我怕她回头趁有病人时候来扰你生意。  
那倒么有，上午就那一个病人，冇其他人来了。  
好。  
过会又冇话找话问：那个病人看好咯？  
哪个病人？  
上午那个，还要你亲自送县医院？急病啊？  
不是。女的一个人来引产，上十周了，B超看着又大，不好在我这做，送县妇产科去了，我拿单子跑个腿，跟人打下招呼。  
熟人托的？  
不是上次吃酒时候，你请的那个发改委姓李的他家么？走的时候你也见到了，一男一女两个人一起的。  
哦，他家的——哎？  
他一哎，小王本来还在迷瞪，过几秒也反应过来，老侯是明白了言下之意，小王脸上则终于从苍白外显出一点鲜活颜色，虽然是懊恼神色——脑袋糊涂了不转，居然随便讲出来病人事，是很不好的。  
不讲了。  
不讲不讲不讲，我啥都未听到。你阿要拾？我歇好了，正好搭把手。  
于是两个人分工，干事倒是默契如平常日子。地要扫干净，水要拖干净，墙上的海报干脆完全揭下来，回头再贴新的，老侯扯完艾滋病剩下的纸，窜到西面张着手掌量破洞的窗格，一面念念有词，算着要买几叉乘几叉的玻璃重新安，一面偷偷回头看了眼，见医生正背对他哗啦啦忙着扫地，于是赶紧趁机会贴着洞口往窗外和窗外地下张望一番，确认外面确实看不出异样痕迹，方才放下心来，很快又因为这种“放心”重新开始觉得郁闷，不禁骂了声脏话出来。  
操他妈逼，个么正派还得做贼样，到底哪个是贼嘛！  
什么贼？  
还能哪个？看着衣冠楚楚人模人样，私底下鸡鸣狗盗遮遮掩掩的，真是气死，玻璃都砸！  
小王正蹲地上拾玻璃杯子的碎片，听到话忽然心跳踩空了一格，下意识便答：我自己不小心跌的，不是他砸的。  
哎你真是，搞得人闹你还像你欠人样的，又不是你故意惹事。到底哪干恶事哪无辜，你心里面有点数嘛！  
我……  
你无辜吗？  
小王一句话也讲不出来。  
王柏林捂着头从地上慢慢爬起来，身上洒着水，滚着灰，裤腰处印了半个鞋印子，衣领绣着英文字母的白衬衣皱得像腌菜，滴答答沾着从嘴唇滑过下巴一直糊下来的一层淡红色的口水，下巴水淋淋反着光。小王晓得自己大概也是这样，可能颜色更深一点，毕竟血是他的，可能更像小丑脸上混着汗顺嘴角淌下来的口红，像小丑，或者像刚咬穿人喉咙吸血的食人魔，像凶手。  
去开门啊，跟你的邻居，跟你的病人讲，无辜又纯洁的正常人王医生受了害，被一个同性恋亲了摸了。哦，我忘了——你无辜吗？  
赌徒笑了，慢慢移动目光，从医生被咬得稀烂的嘴唇往下蠕动，蠕动过他脖颈上跳得飞快的脉搏，颤个不停的胸口，一直往下，最后缠在了那个地方。他赢得凶险，狼狈，但是那又怎么样呢？他大获全胜。  
王柏林冲医生腿间甜蜜地扬了扬下巴。  
阿松，你也是想我的。  
你需要我。

小王？小王？！  
手腕被一把攥住的时候，医生才发现边上来了人，杀猪匠声如洪钟，镇住了耳朵里尖得让人想吐的杂音，好在老侯来之前他已经在水槽吐得干干净净，估计连胆汁也换了一遭，这时候只有干呕，虽然还是脏得很，好歹不至于脏上添脏还污染人，也算不幸中的幸运。  
屠户跪在地上，一手扶医生手臂，一手抚他弓成虾米的背，吓得讲话都打了磕巴：怎、怎、怎搞的啊突然？你这两天吃什么吃坏肚子了？给你找医生看下吧，啊？  
我就是医生，你还找哪医生，小王想，简直想要笑，可老侯脸色似乎更紧张了，于是又想跟他讲，我歇下就好了，你别怕，但也讲不出来，他讲不出，起不来，连手都张不开，每一条肌肉都自顾自抖个不歇，膝盖抵死胸口也抵不住要爆出来的心跳。他控制不了舌头，控制不了手指，也控制不了绞成一团的内脏，他的事业，家庭，人生，任人摆布，不可控贯穿始终，如今终于也延伸到这副逐日老去的躯皮囊，或者就始于这副皮囊。  
可贱可恨。  
医生突然攥紧左手，往地上狠狠捶了一拳，剧痛像闪电一样刺穿了眼前白茫茫的雾气，在这瞬间将逸散作乱的精神拉回到肉身重新掌控，只有靠近爆裂源头的神经遽然麻木，使左手的五指松弛绽开，一截通红的碎玻璃瓶底从手心里骨碌滚落。  
你搞嘛？！你搞么搞操！！我、我、我们上医院去——  
我真冇事，就好了，就好了，我只是、只是……  
话可以讲了，只是牙齿还在咯咯作响，硌着舌头。小王深吸了一口气，还在打颤的手臂抻直了，终于从地上撑起半身。屠户扶着人，惊魂尚未定，就见医生突然抬手自己扇了自己一耳光，锃亮巨响，在他瘦削的脸颊上留下一枚血糊糊的手掌印。  
可恨。


	15. 遗产

县发改委李副科长三表叔家姑娘打胎的事算顺当，小王那天上午开过单子，亲自送人去县医院，肚子周数不大，但是B超做下来不小，于是给办了住院。医生找熟人打过招呼，散了两包烟，丫头自己打电话叫了个差不多年纪的女伢过来，讲是家里面哪个姊妹，一块出来上班的，这两天过来陪，就算都安排妥当了。过了大概一个礼拜，她那生着大善人心的表哥打电话给小王道感谢，话不明讲都晓得，人情只等过不久就能投桃报李。  
可是哪有什么李来报呢？多少人打破头想多增一坪地，多拿一分钱，偏偏医生反着来，一天到晚到处求人问阿能不拆。这你叫人怎搞？松医生，我们也算熟了，你帮我大忙，我也交个心，这事讲起来真就一句话：医院出地，企业划地，老百姓得钱，我们出成绩，多皆大欢喜一件事体，你怎就一定要逆着搞哩？  
小王不语。  
南门那片荒地是医院十年前走老自来水厂收来的，那时候于曼丽她爸于铁英当主任，早几年从卫生局调到医院来搞行政，灵光很，把这事干成了，十年后同一片地再从医院交出来搞合资建设，拍板的还是同一个人，只不过从主任变成了院长，十年前能成事，十年后会做人，人人都讲于院长好，以后归山肯定是要进功德祠的。但小王抵死也不能去求他。  
不求医院，那求企业？求这位于院长死掉的前妻的大表弟？算了吧，王柏林回上海那天，医生嘴上的痂还未硬呢，在家蹲到快中午的时候被老侯捶出来吃饭，咬破的口子未好全，只能清汤寡水吸，杀猪匠在边上一边往自己碗里面倒辣油一边听他讲以前处对象的事，听得火冒三丈拍大腿，怪不得你不敢去找于铁英，合着他们家蛇鼠一窝！个么你也是，啊？你个东郭先生给蛇咬了，不把毒物打死也就罢了，怎还怂得自己跟个罪犯样的，到底哪干坏事欠的哪个嘛！按我这脾气，要不那王八蛋今一早踮掉了，他再迟个半天我就能找人把他腿打折！  
少来啊，这话你顶多在我跟前讲讲算了，别真冇数瞎搞。  
老侯嘁了一声，过了一会问：那下一步你打算怎办？两边都不得商议，拆迁估计就真拆叻，我看这房子难保。  
小王不讲话，慢慢喝完汤，碗底头剩几点油星，两粒葱花跟半根粉丝在里面，筷子怎么捞也捞不上来。  
再难也冇不战而降的道理。  
这话讲着轻易，要真能像打仗那样，枪对枪马对马迎面一撞，赢活输死直接得结果也就好了，但生活生活，人既然生下来，总要想办法活，一天天锉刀上磨骨，找什么人，送什么礼，讲什么话，烟把哪个，酒把哪个，饭请哪个，是敲人办公室门，敲人家里头门，还是约在三环哪个道口边上，拎一筐子草鸡老鸭大太阳底下走二百米，从收费站这头走到那头敲人家车窗，给人省二十块钱过路费，连带千恩万谢——都是这样的仗。毋要恁辛苦的松医生，这个政策基本就这样了，你要逆着走，肯定是很麻烦的，我们底下能帮忙当然想帮忙，那也不能顶着干，对吧？其实老话讲得好，山不就我我就山嘛，这拆迁又不是不把钱，你从另外一个角度想，也不差啊，阿对？你怎就……对吧？话当然不得讲丑，人家只能笑，小王陪着一起笑，腰躬更低，车窗缝漏出来的冷风混烟气，连汗带烟腌得眼疼，后颈子晒脱一层皮，对，您讲得对。  
是我不识好歹。  
什么算好，什么算歹？牛角尖话哪会有人作傻子问，就算问，哪又笃定有答案？世上道理往往书本上印一套，日子里过一套，十亿人一人一套，就单一个人身上，说不定还能嘴上挂一套，心里藏一套，真真假假，全靠自圆其说。小王他妈在的时候，还会念叨两句，讲做人一不作恶，二不贪得，晓得好东西不经吃不经搞，唔恁多长久，要心宽识数，伢晓得吧？小王那时候是真小王，十六七岁，跟刚从笋皮里面抽出条一样嫩得掐出水，蹲在树底下捧着海碗吞菜汤泡大馍，脑子一半在想马要抽的书，一半在想下一顿饭，三心二意点头嗯嗯有当无。等到妈死了，小王也成了老王，夜里面睡不着，剩一院子哑巴花对着数，月季，海棠，夜来香，乌龟缸上的睡莲也结出来两个苞，像竖起来的桃核，蛐蛐在缸底的青苔缝里叫，唔长久，唔长久。  
那你打算怎办？  
他妈最后小半年一直糊里糊涂的，到走前两天突然又不糊涂了，人也能扶起来，还喝了两口粥，小儿子抱人到院里面晒太阳，蹲边上陪着，听伊问，伢啊，伢，你要怎办呢？  
你要怎么办？你往哪处去？这话后来大哥问，大嫂问，老侯问，明镜也问。明镜先前问过，那时候医生只敷衍答能住一天是一天，后来讲是信南边房子不得拆，她也就跟着笃定，结果现在听到菜市场消息，大概是拆定了。怨倒也不怨，毕竟不是平头老百姓能定的事体，反正遭过明楼那趟，也算“宠辱不惊”了。伊半夜起来解手，路过院子看到邻居，不声不响坐井那发呆，解完手出来再经过，人还坐那，孤零零石头一样，手里面大概握着手机，漆黑里渗一点蓝幽幽的光。她未走近，也未作声，看了一会，默默回了屋。  
小王的手机一直未响。当然不是在等王柏林——怎么可能——再讲王柏林也确实未有再联系他，老侯问起来，小王如实作答，屠夫捧着西瓜想半天：怎的，他想跟搞小姑娘一样的，搞欲擒故纵那套啊？  
医生摇头：估计在等。  
等甚？  
等我求他。  
老侯喷了句脏话，医生把用来吐瓜籽的塑料盆踢过去一点，接他骂人时下巴上乱滴的西瓜水。  
那你四姐呢？你电话打过了吧？怎讲？  
发了短信，还未回我。  
啧，还慢沓沓发短信！你别不该怂的时候怂哦。你四姐又不是你大哥那家子，不是挺讲道理一个人么？为这房子又出着钱又拿着证，毕竟家里人，能一起商议还是要商议的，她在上海，不定认得人多点子也多呢？  
我晓得。我打算等中考结束就打，她家小囡今年考高中，总不好这个时候搞这些事。  
你哦！老侯恨铁不成钢，你阿是怕你四姐啊？  
小王不作声。  
号码是一直存着的，标着四姐名字，也用，两页短信记录，主要是逢年过节发祝福，小王认认真真编辑，他姐回个节日快乐，或者问两句，爸阿好，你阿好，咸鸭蛋收到了，未碎都好，好就天下太平，对话结束。不太平就提下，二姐家老大工作安排好了，托熟人让他在合肥当厨师，淘宝上面给老头下了个厚棉袄，这两天寄到记得收下，今年家里面忙，小囡寒假要补课，过年就不回了，这种，措辞很客气，小王晓得是群发，冇人期望他来作答。  
要是这些都不算数，只算正儿八经一对一谈事体，那从妈走那年计，老四有十年未回来过，他们也就有十年未讲过话了。冇甚仇怨，架都未吵过，只是性格不一样，小时候家里来亲戚还开玩笑讲，你家这两个老小，要是性情跟性别对调下就好了，也不至于阴盛阳衰。四姑娘小小的，不晓得怎就听得不高兴，脸一板把更小小的弟弟抱过来：你想那给你带走！  
爹骂她倔得像驴，就偏欠这一顿打。  
小王吸了口气，按下通话键。六月下，礼拜天下午，太阳晒得院子发蔫发白，学生试刚考完，正快活很，连南门这边都能听到他们在外面跑得不歇气的叫声，知了跟着嘶个不停，手机里的忙音也一声一声嘟，嘟到第八响的时候，嘀一下接通了。  
然后嘀一下挂断了。

高考中考顺利结束，县里面歇冇几天，又开始鼓捣城乡卫生健康建设，摊到县医院，出几个人跑社区里面搭两天凉棚给老年人免费看诊。孙潮鸿轮岗到骨科，正好被抓壮丁，在谷山养老院搭棚帮忙帮一下午，到五点多回去，一数少了几副血压计，护士长喊声小孙，实习医生一句不多讲，老老实实跑腿。等他到了养老院进车棚停车，一瞥看到有个人靠花坛那抽烟，突然呆掉，左脚绊右脚差点跌跤，那人听动静也转过来，露出个瘦长脸，不戴眼镜，年纪不小。  
认错了人。孙潮鸿心一松，有点不好意思，赶紧锁车走人，上楼的时候还在想，虽然不是，但老觉得像。越想越像，本来要直接去四楼会议室找血压计，上到三楼暂停下，拐进去到走廊里头窗户往底下再望一眼，人还在那，确实是像的。这时就听走廊传声音，楼梯口附近哪户门未锁严，开着缝，里面老头声音带嚎带噘，蒙着口痰也似，浑浑嗡嗡地荡。  
我老了，就当我瞎啊？糊弄我啊？房子也不把，钱也不把，现在酒都不给吃了！你们日子一好过，心就坏透掉咯！  
以前吃完吐都忘记了？过年未把你喝啊？是不让你乱吃，这酒度数一吃吃二两你不要命的！哪给你带的？赶紧把茶喝掉！  
就不喝，就不喝！你管哩？你当爹我当爹？钱都不把，还管吃酒！讲着比唱着好听。  
一天到晚想钱想钱，钱我未把过你么？四姐一年那么多钱打过来，打水里面了？讲了多少遍，钱让大嫂存银行里面，不得烂不得丢，存折你自己也收着了，数都在上面，怎今又为这个吵？衣裳阿换？脏衣服扔这盆，我回头带走洗掉。  
不扔！你让我死掉算了，死了就如你们愿了！就糊弄我……把小钱有屁用，你四姐哩？你让老四滚回来！她要真善，都不来服侍下的？六亲不认，啊，还不是不孝，嫌我老，冇用喽！  
她嫌她还把你钱？讲话要摸良心的。你别老想着丫头就要近身服侍，人也有家要顾，天天五百公里来回跑啊？我不是过来在么？  
你过来算屁，你过来，你丢人你冇数……以为装殷切就行？装势子帮人讲话？我清楚很！你们就是想把点甜头哄我，大钱都自己拿走！  
你儿子来照顾是图你钱丢你人，你就这瞎讲吧。  
我瞎讲？你个装、装、装那什么来着？什么腔，啊？我晓得，一窝蛋总要出孬蛋，你以为姊妹伙几个，都跟你们两个小的样的，心黑掉了？人家都跟我讲喽！共产党要发钱了，万把万把发，哪个有地哪发钱！我地哩？我县里面还有地哩，你怎不把我？  
讲了多少遍不是这么回事，你不信我怎办？村子地我一寸未动，你要找找大哥去，县城房子是妈跟四姐出钱买的，是她们的——  
我还未死哩！你们几个，啊，就想分家啦？别讲你妈都死多少年了，她就算活着，她哪样不是我的？翻天咯？家里面都不我作主啦？我晓得，你就想跟老四把地占了，自己收钱！黑心！真是亏得你妈早死，早死早好！少祸害，一个个养的你们，养出甚狗东西，啊？黑心的黑心，有病的有病，都给婆娘带忘了本——  
房里面砰一大响，把人吓一跳，走廊本来冇人，过了会零散有人开门，头伸出来望热闹，就见楼梯口站着个小青年，踏着一高一低台阶，一副走也不是不走也不是的样子，看到有人在看，才收回一条腿，犹犹豫豫下去了。  
吵嘴的那户门过会也开了，里面老头坐桌边上，红光满面，龇着嘴露出剩的冇几颗牙，领子里塞一条毛巾，桌上搁着保温桶，跌了个汤匙，边上洒一片粥，混着碎蛋黄。小王把掼地上的洗澡盆拾起来，看了下，未裂，于是送回到卫生间里面摆好。  
衣服不想换那就不换，我过天把再来拾。  
老子脸色多好，儿子脸色就多差，一句话潦草讲完，嘴张开，又闭上，像个被拆了喇叭的机器人，无话可讲，干脆门一带，居然直接就走掉了，楼梯下得飞快，嘚嘚嘚下到楼道拐弯，突然卡机一停，顿住了，停半晌，慢慢走到拐角手扶了墙站住，塌下去一点肩膀，牙咬铁紧，一声不响。  
孙潮鸿其实未走远，靠着扶手在一楼跟二楼之间从楼梯缝间往上看，他不应该，但又忍不住，听不到动静就悄摸摸往上挪一步，一直挪过二楼，头一伸看到楼道拐角，人还站在那，背对着，于是不敢再动，屏着气偷望。楼道侧面墙开了个小方窗，太阳照进来把人的影子在墙上拉得细细长长，伊白衬衫背后汗潮一片，亮晶晶贴着肉，映出来里面背心跟凸起来的骨头。两个人一个看地，一个看人，隔着几步台阶互不打扰，养老院黄昏时候好似真空，一点声音都冇，过了一会，小孙医生听到拐角那很轻很长地叹了口气，只觉似秋风过膛，一颗心也要跟着很轻很长地抖落。那声气叹完，脚步一声迟过一声，慢吞吞回了三楼，儿子走回去，推门问：饭阿吃好了？吃好我把桶洗掉。

老王今偷吃酒，吃完还疯，闹了好一会，小王把爹拾干净伺候上床，自己骑自行车回到南门已经快十一点，晚饭未吃，饿过了劲也不觉得饿了，只是睡不着，这段时间都这样，慢慢也习惯了，冲完澡点盘蚊香坐院里面坐着，等着热水器水上满。他家热水器还是他妈还在的时候安的，十多年了，修过两次，上水上得慢，不得急也不能不看着，就摸着黑坐外面对着花花草草发呆，想着明天白天再发个短信，再打次电话试下，正这么想，手机终于响了，绿屏上跳着四姐的名字。  
人各有命，小王不够聪明，不够冲劲，不够幸运，所以混成现在这样，也不觉得有甚冤枉。他四姐比他聪明，比他冲劲，幸不幸讲不清，还在家的时候一直板脸比高兴多，吵嘴比求人多，怒比哭多，都比笑多，但好歹念出来书，工作找到，婚也结不错，最后能踮远，跑千把里外的大城市扎下根，混得好，是人本事应得。以前过年时候老大跟爹上桌吃酒，点着筷子讲姊妹伙，讲到四妹，点拨四字：不懂规矩。后来是不识好歹，再后来是不得安生，不撞南墙不回头，结果南墙真给她撞通，光辉了，连阿忱的工作都能帮忙安排，冇话了，还不错，不负众望。望望冇几年，老王跌骨折，从此从村子搬上来住，家里面为养老事吵翻天，就又变成了现在的六亲不认。  
小王跟他妈一样，向来不大吭声，以前年纪小冇资格，后来冇出息冇资格，如今妈死了，年岁过，房子眼看也快保不住，再不能不张嘴。  
四姐。未歇啊？  
刚下班，在出租车上面，正好找到空回下你电话。  
哦。家里面，家里面都好吧，小囡试考过了？  
都好。  
好，好就好。  
别客套了，这么晚，大家都很累了。也是为房子的事，对吧？  
……嗯。我之前发了两条短信把你，但是毕竟事比较复杂，怕讲不大清楚，就想着打个电——  
我清楚了。  
小王讷讷，听到那头衣服摩擦的声音，吸鼻子，重而长的呼吸声，大概是叹完气，抹了把脸。  
我只是不清楚你们兄弟为什么都要找我当判官。我跟老大讲得很明白，你们爱怎么争怎么争，争定了顶多告诉我一声，不告诉也无所谓，那房子跟我本来就没有关系，我名字也不在房产证上面。你现在听清楚了吗？  
小王愣住，只觉得心头一凉，冰块从胸口直坠到肠胃。也不完全在预料之外，但总归不是个好情况，房子是妈跟四姐一起买的，姐出的还是大头，后来又直接带走证，大家便都默认产权一直是老四的，可是她现在明确讲不是，那肯定就只有妈的名字在上面了，妈不识字，也冇遗嘱，那这房子如今确实该转到配偶名下。  
可是这房子是你买的……  
是我买的又怎样？又不是为我买的，这你总归比较清楚吧？再贵人多忘事，也不能忘到这个地步。  
小王讲不出话。  
老大讲了，你们县里要拆迁，估计能发个三四十万的，要我带着证带着户口本回去一趟，跟他去房产所补一下手续，回头兄弟姐妹几个人把钱分一分。还说我跑一趟也辛苦，又是持有人，应该单独算份子，顺便还能回趟老家，上上坟，祭个祖，村子里宅基地也要算钱了，可以一起上生产大队那边露个脸，都是一家人，可不能把我落下了。  
四姐冷笑了一声，大哥这时候真贴心。  
小王未应。白噪音沙沙不停，他以为是起了风吹得院子里的叶子跟花在响，但仔细听其实只是电话那头高架上的车流，将近午夜，仍然繁忙得很，里面夹着机械的普通话声音：“前方两百米，下最右侧出口，右转，进入中山南二路……”  
你打电话给我，又是做什么打算？  
我是想，我本来想，房子是你花的钱，证也一直在你那，于情于理都应该属于你——或者你要不要，要不想个办法，在上海找人办下，把这房子产权从妈那转给你？  
四姐默了一会。  
转给我，然后就我跟你两个分拆迁钱？也算精明。  
不是！小王咽了口唾沫，我不是这个意思，我是想，想，你能不能拒掉拆迁？  
电话那头不语，导航在要求右转，时不时听到汽车鸣笛，一声焦过一声。  
我晓得真拆了钱不会少，这房子对你确实也冇大用。你、你就当给自己在谷山这留个歇脚地方放着，我暂时打理，或者当是租给我，阿行？每个月我打钱把你——  
你想干什么？  
我……房子真要现在拆，按老大那打算，爹也要讲话的，其实最后姊妹伙怎么分，回头肯定还是要闹的，对不对？我想，你要不然干脆留下个不动产，总能保下值，说不定以后房价会涨呢？当然肯定冇上海的房子贵，但起码你以后回来，或者小囡哪天回老家玩，看看爹啊，户籍上有事要办啊，有个地方算住址，户口都好算些，也得些便利不是么——  
我问你想干什么，你不要拿我当借口！  
她突然就发了火。小王吓一跳，差点跌了手机。  
什么以后回去，我能回哪去？我还回去干什么？我讲了你不要客套，就直接讲你想要什么，不要浪费彼此的时间！一个个戴着面具口口声声为我，为我？这么多年了还骗哪个？过去两个多月，我接了你大哥大嫂多少个电话，多少短信？不分场合不分时间地打！就要我回去！就为你那破房子！我有我的生活的，我还有工作，还有家庭，我女儿还要中考，她爸还在出差，你们晓得上海什么生活压力，什么升学压力？你们不晓得！就盯着你们那一亩三分地，指望我还能听你们一个个你讲你的他讲他的然后你猜我我猜你。你们有时间有心力相互骗啊猜的你们去玩好了，不要一天到晚骚扰我行不行！  
“前方道路拥堵，建议绕行……”  
手机哗啦啦一阵摩擦的忙音，什么也分不清，冇一会就听砰一声车门关上，大街上车水马龙的噪音突然扩大。车堵在路上，四姑娘干脆提前下了车，走得脚步飞快，哒哒作响。  
小王慌道，你一个人在路上注意安全，就不要打电话了，到了家再讲，或者回头再——  
我到家讲什么？小囡都睡了，我回去还要拾要搞，明一早要送她去上课，我七点钟还要赶班车，我不这时候打电话你当我闲吗？要我安全你就直接讲不要畏畏缩缩的！直接讲吧，你又想要什么？  
我……怎么就是“又”呢？小王想，可确实，怎就不是又呢。  
我想把这房子保住。  
为什么？  
这是妈留下来的房子。  
四姐不讲话了。  
小王从未去过上海，他到过的最远的城市是南京，也是很多年以前了，这时候听着手机那头凌晨街上嘈杂的声响，人讲话，路边摊热闹，门面店的音乐，自行车按铃铛，汽车按喇叭，想象出来的都是那时的南京街头，历历在目，虽然他情愿未见过。  
对不起，他突然讲。电话那边本来急匆匆走路的呼吸声突然一顿。  
对不起什么？  
当时让你出钱。我那时候……我也不晓得，也不想事，整天浑浑噩噩，什么都理所当然。  
你是浑噩，你混蛋。  
小王低头不作声。院子里生着萤火虫，两粒绿点在他脚踝间晃动。  
你现在伸手要我干这个干那个，就不理所应当了吗？你当然不晓得了，妈都把你事安排好了，房也帮你买好了，你要晓得个什么呢？你晓得个屁。爹顾老大妈顾你，一头一尾两个金贵物。你现在想把钱把我了，还分期，当房租哈。妈要给你买房的时候还是九五年吧，我那时候怀着小囡在青浦租个一室一厅，上班上到预产期前三天，自己去的医院，小孩他爸还在国外，一边作博士后一边打工，尽量不用我寄钱过去。我女儿出生……四姐在电话那头哽住了，声音发抖，我女儿出生头一年，她姥姥带都未带过她，因为她要顾她儿子。现在你这个钱也出吗？  
对不起，小王讲，除此以外他也冇其他的能讲。  
你现在有事要求了，所以晓得讲对不起了，你们以前怎么不讲？我搬家也好，买房也好，生小孩也好，你们帮过哪怕一次吗？为我讲过哪怕一句话吗，从小到大？我哪哪都要自己争才能往下活，念书不让念，辞职不让辞，结婚结得嫌，然后稍微可以过点我自己日子了，好了，既往不咎，开始要钱的要钱，要工作的要工作，老的要，小的要，要完过年聚，把上桌当是光荣赐，真光荣！还要把以前事拿出来反反复复讲，当笑话讲，笑我一哭二闹三上吊不体面。我不体面，不拿命争我怎办？我考不上大学要复读，我不识好歹不蹲合肥当老师，我为什么复读大嫂真不晓得吗？我高三一年借住在她家，天天给她带儿子，小忱一哭我就得出教室到处晃，我还念什么书！我不是你们家人吗？我不是人吗？我做了什么孽，犯了什么错，你们非要这样羞辱我？非要这样践踏我？  
对不起，小王想。他一句话也讲不了。又热又浊的夏夜，黏得连虫子也不叫，只隐约在哪边听到一点鱼吐泡似的噗噗声，声调渐高，突然从天上落下一片热雨，雨又很快变透凉，只下到这一片，打湿了小王的头发，然后是脸颊。  
热水器水上满了，多出来的水开始从屋顶的管道口涌出来，伪装成雨落下来。  
对不起。  
算了。四姐深吸了口气，哒哒的脚步声又重新响起来，你还算有数，后来也还了钱，我收到了。你真对不起的也不是我。  
我把房产证寄给你，老大那边随你怎讲，但是哪边都不要再找我了，我也不会再回。房子不是我的，证我也不要，你们还我点清静。  
小王不晓得该讲什么。  
那上面是你名字，四姐讲，妈一开始买房写的就是你名字。

小王他妈最后小半年一直糊里糊涂的，有点发癔，讲正规点就是有点精神病加歇斯底里，也找医生看了，除了颞叶有点病变，其他也看不出多少，这冇办法，人年纪大了，器官衰退，讲得清讲不清的病该来总会来。好在症状也不是很剧烈，白天除了慢一点钝一点冇甚大问题，小王也能照顾到，就是晚上有时候会睡不着，讲不清是梦游还是发癫，瞪着眼到处走，对着墙指指点点，跟空气讲话，深夜里看的确有点瘆人，所以一开始吓得他们姊妹兄弟几个都过来，轮流陪了一段时间。人碰到不可解之事，心里面难免打鼓，菜市场邻居七嘴八舌，又是要喝符水，要是讲要去拜佛，还有要请道士过来做法祛邪的，老太太不糊涂的时候听旁人讲得也怕了，要应下，但小王是医生，担心那些神叨叨纸灰水有细菌害肠胃，未有同意。  
四姐那时候也过来，陪她妈陪了一个礼拜，夜里老太太起也好闹也好，她就搂着伊摇一摇哼一哼，陪着讲讲话，一开始能讲一夜，后面慢慢也就哄睡着了。  
妈那时候想请道士过来做法，我未不同意，不是我迷信。  
她一路走，已经进了自家小区，噪音一下就少了，讲话的声音不禁也小下去，听起来冷静很多。  
她不是想给自己请道士祛邪，四姐讲，她是想给你请。  
妈总是问：囡阿看到小萍的啊？小萍哩？小萍阿回来啦？小萍，小萍啊……  
可是小萍老早死掉了。小萍跟小王一块生出来，间隔不到一分钟，哭得都很响，皮肤都很皱，稍微长开一点，都是一样的单眼皮，仄下巴，除了腿下一个有把一个冇把，看着几乎一模一样。米汤面糊也什么都能喂，很好养活，但还是嘴巴太多了，冇东西养活，冬天冇的吃，总要有取舍。女伢子冇哪家要，只有垃圾堆有窝，笸箩里面多垫层棉絮，等菩萨等尼姑，都等不到就等下雪，总会来一个。  
小萍老早死掉了，四姑娘半夜睁眼，看到她爹把妹妹抱出了门。睁到天一亮，妈在炉膛跟前哭，她跑出去砍柴，绕路绕去垃圾堆，但是找不到路，好大雪，天地白茫茫一片，全是白茫茫的土包包。  
三十年过后她又半夜睁眼睛，因为妈在旁边。妈老了，癔怔了，夜里睡不着又被女儿搂着不得起，就望着黑漆漆天花板瞪着眼哭，眼泪浸得鬓角湿透。  
小萍啊，小萍，阿是小萍回来的啊？你唔害你哥哥啊，唔害他。  
妈问我，是不是小萍死不瞑目，怨附到你身上去了，所以搞得你这样。你这样、你这样的……她顿了顿，咬牙切齿讲出来，这样的，不男不女。  
小王不语。  
你要怎办呢，她整夜问我，问你要往哪去，我要讲一百遍，阿松有地方去，她才能睡着。妈又愧又怕又苦，我后来老是想，她是不是死都死不得安。  
小区里香樟树的叶子在路灯下刷拉拉作响，电话两头都能听到，四姑娘望着地面，树叶的影子像水波一样来回流过。  
我晓得，小王却答。  
我晓得的。  
冇人作声，又过了一会，他好似自语道，我要保住那房子。  
四姐突然破口怒骂：你有病！你生他妈的神经病！你作孽！作孽！！你……  
小王不响。  
四姐闭上眼睛，泪水从她的眼皮底下溢出来，一道道淌过脸颊。  
阿弟，你不坏，我晓得。她讲，我不怨你。  
但是我看不起你。  
她挂断了电话。  
小王一直坐在院子雨里。


	16. 木瓜

七月头，老侯陪着小女朋友去九华山玩了一趟，回来兴冲冲到保健所打算给小王看拍的照片，结果大门紧锁，一问，这两天都未开，打电话也冇人接。杀猪匠不放心，中午到南门，刚拐进巷子就看到医生家门口靠墙停着辆二八大杠，这时候里面哗啦一响，冇一会王家大哥走出门，自行车一拎，轮胎在地上撞得嗡嗡直弹。  
老侯缩在街门的门头檐底下，避过了相遇，又听车轱辘真滚远了，方才摸进院子，就见小王蹲在井边上，跟前泥土混着碎陶片散一地。  
动手了啊？！  
哪有，玉树搁门口，给老大踢碎了。冇事，我有空盆，这东西摘片叶子一插就能活。  
你大哥还踢花？嗨哟，你大哥那神头鬼脸一天到晚装斯文装的，还能气到动脚？老侯不忧反喜，拿来畚箕笤把去帮忙，出息了啊小王同志！你讲甚了能把你大哥气跑掉？我来拾我来拾，你坐边上跟我讲讲。  
滚蛋，人吵架搞得你多高兴样的。  
啧，我还不是为你！人善被人欺，有时候该硬气就得硬气，总算杠头一回喽！往后再杠杠就你也习惯他也习惯了，他就不敢再那么想来就来、想欺就欺了，晓得吧？  
小王不答，两手抓了把土把玉树裸出来的根包住，靠在旁边栀子的盆里面。  
不会再来了。  
嗯？讲甚？  
我讲，他不会再来了，医生答，话都摊开了，翻不翻脸随便，兄弟爱做不做。  
老侯笤帚都愣在半空。小王未理会，花拾好手上土拍拍就要站起来，但是蹲久了，猛一起血压未上来，当即眼前发黑，晕得打晃，吓得老侯笤把一丢，赶紧搀住人，一抓只觉得医生手心一层冷汗滑得握不住。  
哎哎怎搞的？你慢些慢些，先坐下来！  
起快了……冇事，就一时，马就好了——  
你好屁你好！你坐稳当了，别跌噢，我倒水去，不准动！  
屠夫把小板凳踢过来扶人坐好，自己窜进屋，冇几秒又出来，怨了声“你家水瓶都空着怎搞的”，钻进了厨房，小王听着厨房里面哗啦啦放自来水的声音，过了会见人把煤炉子拎了出来，蹲院子里生火。  
炊子搁煤气灶上面，烧水快些。炉子怎也熄掉了，你这两天不在家啊？  
小王未答。火从废纸刨花堆里面点起来，很快烧成乌滚滚一个烟球，从底下飞快塞进了炉膛，烟给膛底的蜂窝煤堵慢了，再升起来时从容不少，变成一柱灰青色往树冠冒去，树冠外天阴得憋闷。小王抱着膝盖望烟气发呆，一直到手里面塞了个滚热的茶杯才回过神。  
你不会开了我新茶吧？  
哪开你新茶的。就你搁大桌那个茶叶筒子，高的那个，对吧？  
嗯。  
炉膛底烧得噼啪作声，两人默了一阵，老侯又问：中午饭阿吃了？  
未，这才几点。  
不早了，出去吃？羊肉泡馍？  
不出去了，小王抹了把脸，你去吃，我在家歇一下。  
跟你大哥吵架……吵狠啦？真搞伤心了？  
医生茫然，抬眼见老侯一脸小心翼翼，给逗笑了：怎么会。前两天晚上冻着，有点不宜当，在家歇几天。快好了。  
啊，病了？你病了你怎不跟我讲？药阿吃了？我给你下点软和面吃。  
早上喝过粥了。小王摇头，要不是老大上门，我本来也打算歇着不起来的，冇事，今睡完就好了。  
唉，大热天你还搞冻着，你讲你个……老侯一肚子疑忧，然而看小王恹恹，脸上确实冇甚颜色，叹口气，不问了。医生瞥了他一眼：你要真闲冇事，下午帮我跑趟腿？去邮政局拿个包裹，边上药房带两盒氨咖黄敏跟佐匹克隆，我写个条子把你带着，迟点过来正好吃晚饭，家里面有卤牛肉。  
老侯应下了。  
小王喝过茶，送走人，回房间继续睡。他之前起热，身上发冷汗，半夜跌下床呕吐，吐完拾干净，收掉凉席码高枕头，老老实实睡了两天，最不舒服那阵糊里糊涂也就睡过去了，到今天才慢慢正常感觉到暑气，被子换回薄毯子盖。凉席仍然不敢铺，开了头顶挂在横竹竿上的小吊扇，扇叶不到一尺长，咿咿呀呀地旋，沁一点风下来有当无。  
房间正对院子的窗开着，窗帘布放下来，挡了一半光，剩一半浸树影。布帘子用了好多年，本来的蓝色已经洗发白，透出来上面很淡的几道竹子花纹。小王数着花纹，又迷糊过去，但并不深，耳里仍有蝉声，慢慢远了，换成细细的雨打叶子的声音，窗户透进来的光也渐淡，影子稍微晃荡，晃出一点水腥气。下雨了，伊半梦半醒想，想到窗户未关，恐怕要簌雨进来，但是懒得睁眼。眯了一会，听到很轻的敲门声，是想人听到又怕人吵到的轻，差点要喊声“妈”出来，又想起来妈死十年了，便晓得都是梦。  
敲门停了，钥匙捅进锁眼，大门活页生了锈，一转就要老长地吱一声，有人压着嗓讲话，是老侯。他家大门钥匙早几年也给老侯配了一把，怕他有时候要过来拿菜或者送菜。小王倦得脑子生锈，想不起来房间门阿关严着，反正也无事，安心很。雨悉悉索索下，跟小电风扇嗡出来一个调调，睡意像雾一样重新聚起来，白茫茫直叫人往深处沉。  
真睡着啊……未发烧吧？小王？  
光暗下去，一股带水汽的碘伏味道散过来。叫你去药店买药，你不会跑医院开去了吧……小王混混沌沌想，感觉到一只手热乎乎地贴到额头上，压住了眼皮，还未来得及睁眼笑话老侯体温都不会量，自己就先睡着了。  
这一觉稀奇睡得瓷实，什么梦都未做，再醒已经快四点，房里面氲着一股长午觉过后的懒散气味，但是不闷。医生爬起来，看到茶几上搁着邮政的大信封，还有药，指定的感冒药两盒变四盒，安眠药扣了一盒，边上阿莫西林左氧氟沙星五花八门摞成了一叠。外面雨刚停，地上仍湿，蜷在屋檐下眯觉的白猫听到大门开了，扭头冲人叫了声，一抻跳到窗台，再窜上房顶，眨眼就不见了。卧室窗户留了道寸宽的缝透气，怕被风掀关掉，窗沿上搁了个木瓜从里面抵着。  
晚些时候老侯来了，带了盅骨头汤熬得奶白，小王切好牛肉，拌了木耳跟黄瓜，去菜地挖了两根白萝卜回来削削扔汤里一起煨，终于有精神听杀猪匠接着中午继续问兄弟吵架的事，有搭冇搭答一答。其实有甚好答的？眼一闭心一横，话讲绝一点哪个还不会咯。  
嘿哟，你这个进化挺快的嘛，超进化了都，怎突然开窍啦？  
冇么开不开窍，就这一个房子，他偏要拿走，我不翻脸怎搞？冇路可退，不如早讲清早好。  
也是。那你四姐呢？你们家有人跟你搭把手吧？  
小王闷头喝汤，老侯就明白了，唉了一声刚要张嘴，医生一句“人该做到都做到了，事是我自己事，确实不该吵人”把话给堵了。医生脾气好是真好，倔也是真倔，讲不关他人事那就是真不关他人事的意思，冇甚要再转圜讨论的了。屠夫无奈，只能问他那一个人打算怎办，天不应地不收的，孤立无援。小王不响。  
饭一吃吃到快天黑，白天下过雨，这时候难得凉快，老侯从冰箱里面端了绿豆汤出来，小王碗伸过去，老侯不给，往茶壶里添了一炊子开水，朝人跟前一推。  
你药阿吃了你就要食这些凉性东西？别想。讲点病人自觉啊，热水吃药，谨遵医嘱。  
哪个医嘱？  
老侯眨眼。  
我就讲你怎晓得还要带阿莫西林什么的。  
那不是路上碰到县医院小孙嘛，人正好问到你，我对这个药啊膏的又不熟，就一起去的药房然后送过来，多个保险不买错总好。  
哦。小王刚给茶烫了一下，吐着舌头嘶嘶吸了会气，药不是走人家医保卡上开的吧？别搞得我欠了人情自己还不晓得。  
哎呀，药店他报名字我刷你卡拿的，行了吧？这点分寸我还是明确的。  
那就行。那木瓜呢？  
什么木瓜？  
就茶几上面那个，本来放窗子外面的，我下午起来看到了。  
那我不晓得，我正好走老步行街那边过，在水果摊碰到小孙的。小医生也热心，我讲你生病了，他还问，帮忙看看药什么的，还送过来顺便看望下，可能顺手搁那忘记了吧。  
哦。  
怎啦？  
冇事。  
水果又不是甚金贵物，你要连这也计较清楚，人小伢面子反而不好看。  
我晓得。  
绿豆汤里面搁了莲子，一粒粒又圆又白，勺子一戳就稀烂，老侯在碗里面自娱自乐戳半天都快戳完了，偷眼一看，小王还在对面八风不动地喝他那杯茶，顿时心想失策，跟这人比闷骚还不如跟他家养的老鳖比命长，遂清清嗓子：我觉着这小伢吧，人还是很不错的。  
哪个？  
小孙啊，孙潮鸿，还能哪个？  
哦。  
你们也算蛮熟的，之前小于突然踮掉，比较忙那时候，也是他去保健所帮忙坐坐班的，对吧？我都看到好几次。年纪轻轻，干事体倒是很稳当，估计业务能力不错，人也实诚，好像明年就要定单位了？  
哦。  
当然不是我故意问的，过来路上冇事干，讲讲话嘛，人小青年自己讲的，要定单位，定科室了。他家在马鞍山，远得不得了，一个人出来打拼，当然说明小孙也争气就是。我还开玩笑讲，讲马鞍山好哎，你家不催你回去啊，以后成家立业什么的，方便不少。人摇摇头，“志不在此”。哎呀，讲话文邹邹，蛮有意思的，跟你讲话有点像。  
……哦。  
哦屁哦，老侯给他一“哦”三连气得白眼翻上天，哦哦哦，我看你家缺个公鸡打鸣。  
这不是有你么——讲着玩讲着玩的，侯老师别生气。  
我才不生气，皇帝不急太监才急，我不急。  
我晓得……我晓得。  
小王沉默好久，最后只讲，你让我想想。  
他能从“哦”进展到“想想”，已经很不容易了。老侯叹口气，不逼了。  
多谢侯老师挂念。  
不客气，屠夫半真半假地抱怨，你呀你，冇我你可怎办哦！  
医生给逗乐了：是，冇你我真不晓得要怎么办了。

有老侯也不是所有事都有门路办，这点他们都清楚，门神再神通广大也只是菜市场门神，一亩三分地的蚱蜢，蹦也蹦不到哪去。小王性格闷，平常就在保健所从早蹲到晚，田头市井大事小事要是冇人到他跟前讲，他也就半真半假当不晓得。但葫芦嘴能不晓得，包打听哪还能不晓得？医生先头人请一遍饭吃一遍礼送一遍，床底下烟酒搬空快一半，奈何求的是虎口夺食，冇人能办成，都嘴上应应，私底下当笑话讲，讲医生搂到金子不识货，硬要打成个碗讨饭。老侯哪能不晓得。他跟几个熟人到东门的足浴城做按摩，趴在隔壁床，听旁边圈子人吹牛逼，哪个新搞进办公室的副主任，两个靠垫叠头底，扇猪样的仰面一摊，皮肉啪嗒一声，肚脐眼高过鼻梁，挡得按穴小姐脸都看不见，在那眉飞色舞讲做卷帘大将的经验，要有眼数，有心数，哪些人要请，哪些人要拖，哪些人门把都别想摸，甚人配得甚态度，都是工作上的艺术。光摸不到门就够了？不够的！院长办公室是甚地方？门诊大楼顶上面一层，二百七十度大玻璃窗子，早抹晚抹，清净！光辉！那是青天高悬地，讲究的就是体面，什么形色的底下人你都到门口了才拦算甚本事。  
那怎办？  
这时候就晓得要眼望四方了，顶楼底下一层就有个小食堂，晓得吧？边上一处还能给人喝茶，你拦人，再拦也不好撕破脸的嘛，那正好，领导不在，你作接见的，请人在下面一起坐歇歇，陪着聒两句，听两句可带可不带的话，面子也到里子也到，多好事。瞎聒？瞎聒不到哪去的，你有事求我，我还陪你聒听你叨，那你肯定不管心里面真谢假谢，先请了我再讲吧？好，请呗，一杯茶——别讲茶了，白开水，大拇指长的一个小杯子，一杯三十五，请呗？嘿，拦下来人都是破落户，钱洒水里面喝不下去嘴的，都不到个半刻钟就要跑，沙发皮都不敢坐热。  
冇眼数的？冇眼数的少，但是也有，就前两天还是哪天，嗨哟，陪个医生喝茶喝两钟头，喝到膀胱要炸，真操他妈了，最后冇办法，只能讲搞忘了，于院长今去合肥开会去了。也是医生，不是我们县医院的，嗐，这种人哪能进县医院，脸熟，好像是菜市口那边看到过的，计生局还是保健所来着？想不起来了，反正瘦尖尖的，畏缩很，问具体事也不讲，就差明着赶人了也跟听不出来意思似的，一根筋杵到头要找于院长。啊？也找你们科的啊？啧啧，甚叫冇眼数？这就是冇眼数，不识好歹，哎。  
杀猪匠在边上，听得小腿肚铁硬，差点抽筋，心想识好歹识好歹，识你妈逼的好歹！  
他再气当然也只能心里面骂骂，一来不过平头老百姓，个体户一个，编制难搞，摊子易掀；另一个缘故，就是老侯自己心也虚，气归气，也觉隔壁恐怕话俗理不俗。天底下要托人找门路的事多了去，能不能成，成到什么地步，讲白了就一句：阿能利人利己。不利人，一点辛苦费都无，哪有人乐意搭手；不利己，那你干事又图什么哩？偏偏小王想保自家房子这事，怎看都是件不利人不利己的荒唐事，人家企业要业绩，政府要政绩，医院个人都要钱，无人损失，人人吃肉，哪个乐意松嘴？就是为小王自己，老侯摸摸良心自问，也觉着与其争口气，还是争自己过得快活更要紧，他以前想的那主意不就不错么——现下应着，趁那个姓王的也算熟人，拿感情牌多讲些价，反正一个愿打一个愿挨，王八蛋钱不心疼，回头房子一拆，钱一拿立马踮走，树挪死人挪活，抛个老破小房子，换来全中国恁大自由，至于其他，管他大哥还是那姓王的人渣，呸！都当屁一放拉倒，惹不起难道还躲不起。  
屠夫在从九华山回来的大巴车上琢磨了一路，越想越觉得自己有理，打算一回去就再劝劝医生。这想法他以前跟小王讲过一次，被敷衍了过去，就未再提。医生性格软，芯子硬，话极少讲绝，摸棱两可带点偏向基本就相当于表明态度了，但是态度一明也很难再有甚转圜余地，认得快二十年，老侯也晓得不要争，可这次除了这条道还能怎办呢？本来就是成不了的事，硬要试，现在钱也花了，腰也弯了，求人求一圈膝盖骨都要磨穿，也求不出来条路，叫人听了不是滋味。还居然真去找于铁英那老王八蛋！老侯都惊了，又听讲人都未见上，还给拦外面，还要给坑茶水钱，心头堵上加堵。  
还是得劝劝。  
结果一回来，保健所找不到人，刚到南门就碰到兄弟翻脸，王家老大一通狗屁放完，跑了，剩个小王对着洒一地的碎花盆跟土，脸色白得跟鬼样，吓了老侯一跳，问起来只答，老大不会再来了。  
老侯肚里草稿打过几遍，这时候头一缩，一声不吭，晓得不必再劝了。  
可是你要怎么办呢？  
话不得讲了，愁还是愁。你要怎办呢？你往哪处去？走又不肯走，留也留不住，可不就是走投无路。杀猪匠自己日子过得洒脱，肉联厂也好，出去闯也好，自己单干也好，随心所欲从不后悔，连结婚离婚，谈朋友来回，爱啊恨的也都干脆利落，想干甚干甚，所以小王那日子过得他有时候看不懂，人活一世本就受苦多，不赶紧能快活一点是一点，怎就还偏要走窄路险路，偏要硬顶着做蠢事，难事，苦事？要是他过这种倒霉日子……算了，想象一下都感觉能直接找棵树上吊。  
好在医生心坚似铁，一不上吊二不哭丧，最多病两天，也不严重，就躲家睡觉，睡得像只猫一样弓着背蜷成个圈圈，后颈子拱出来骨头形状，闪一层汗光。老侯查好热水瓶跟炉子，买的馄饨搁冰箱，走前回来关了他头顶上还在转的小吊扇。小孙讲的，感冒了不能凉上加凉，发点汗也好。  
小孙医生量完体温不多呆，自己出来站窗外面，也不走，在外面等着。老侯出大门，去隔壁明镜家打声招呼，回来看到小实习医生还直不楞登杵在原地，低头盯着自己手掌心发呆。小青年个子高高的，不胖不瘦，人长得白白净净，有种匀静的佛像气，特别是两个耳垂，又圆又厚，一看就是很有福的面相。  
老侯觉得不错。  
孙潮鸿一抬头，看到对面屠夫挑生猪似的眯着眼打量他，一惊，勉强绷住了表情：陈老板？  
哎，小孙。今多谢啊，实在是麻烦你，跟我跑到现在。  
冇事冇事，太客气了，我本来也是想望下王老师，他冇事我也安心些。  
嗯，小孙啊……  
老侯嘴一张，然后卡住了。  
同性恋这个东西，他晓得，以前出去闯的时候也碰到过，不多，也不稀奇，但因为不是一路人，算不上了解多深，起码你让他对着个男的就能看出来人家取向，这点老侯就做不到，就连小王，也是十来年前才偶然撞破的，到现在也看不出来跟别人有甚差别。老侯自认是感情高手，女朋友一茬一茬换，哪茬不讲他好，但这个感情也就局限在异性恋情里，男的怎么跟女的张嘴，怎么谈，怎么搞，他懂，阴阳调和嘛，哪个不晓得，最简单的，起码一个棍一个洞，嵌得天经地义。可是男的跟男的，哪哪都一样，要怎搞呢？要怎讲呢？难道要对着小青年直接问，小孙啊，你阿想跟你王老师睡觉……吗？  
媒人难做啊，他得找个熟悉这道的人问问。  
陈老板？  
冇事，我跟你一起走。让他自己睡好了，我晚些再过来望下。  
好的。  
到了晚上，在小王家喝完绿豆汤，老侯嘴一抹要走人，小王问起来，答是约了人要去东门的足浴城。  
现在？医生惊讶，那你那个小女朋友呢，分了？  
啧，你怎老不讲我好哩。刚才一起从九华山回来，玩得好着很，如胶似漆。  
那你这时候去足浴城那边？我以为你有人的时候不出去玩。  
我什么时候都不在那边玩的好吧！那地方花里胡哨的，我老了，吃不大消。正经事，约了那边一个熟人，人看夜场的，只能这时候去。老侯叹口气，嘀咕了句媒人难做。小王未听清。  
讲什么？  
我讲，冇我你可怎办哦！  
谷山县城里最大的那家足浴城就开在东门酒店隔壁，场子不小，一共三层，地下还有个停车场，修脚足疗按摩桑拿，加上这些那些的。老侯的熟人在那边当门卫，给人开电梯，看场子，甚都见过，麻将桌上能讲的故事层出不穷。足浴城楼梯宽，级数少，但是也安了两间电梯，全架在侧门那边，仄得很，进门一间，拐弯进去另一间，拐弯那间上三楼要拿会员卡滴一下，门卫在电梯里面给人拦门。老侯到侧门的时候已经过十点，就在门口车棚那打电话叫人下来迎，正等着接通，就听一阵喧哗，见几个人往侧门过来，嘻嘻哈哈地晃，声音高得很，好像喝过大酒，前面有人引路。老侯眯眼，认出来引路的是那个大堂经理，带着那几个人一直晃到侧门口站定，拉钥匙开门。  
门口亮着大灯，从上往下照着那六七个人，好几个肚量不小，背手的背手抖脚的抖脚，声音跟姿势都很有气派。末尾一个男的站在最底下台阶，倒是瘦瘦高高，手臂挽着外套，背影颇潇洒，忽然给人搭了肩膀，于是转过来仰头跟人讲话，脸便也给照亮了，是一张漂亮又斯文的脸，有双笑眯眯的桃花眼，耳朵形状很有意思，上半截有点像字母S，下半截又弯成C，像一只扒着的蛾子，跟着脸上笑哈哈的肌肉一起翕动。


	17. 看不上

小王自觉病睡好了，第二天正常去上班，路上经过县医院，照例在门口蒸粢饭摊子前停。他前两天躺多了，今醒得早，出门早，这时候八点还未到，县医院里面有小护士小医生正好开完晨会，也三三两两溜出来，赶在查房前买个早饭，门口热闹不少。小王刚把装粢饭的塑料袋子挂上把手，背后传来一声“王老师”，转身就看到孙潮鸿，大步流星地，一直走到顶跟前，脸色少见鲜活，又像惊讶，又像忧急，一双眼睛瞪得溜圆，跟人村里面养的小黄狗看家似的，不自觉地冒点凶劲头，但其实吓不到人，小王同他招呼一打，那点凶就肉眼可见地漏了气，小医生表情局促，吞吞口水讲些客气话，你好我好早上好的，又问今怎会来医院。这也是糊涂话，医生每天从南门骑个自行车去保健所上班，哪天不经过。  
可你不是昨天还——实习医生突然咬到自己舌头，磕磕巴巴改了口——昨天我还碰到菜市场陈老板，讲你不大舒服，王老师现在好些了？  
哎，他跟我讲了，谢谢你啊小孙。  
人家也未答好不好，只讲“讲了”。这个“讲了”讲到什么地步，“谢”是为哪些事而谢，孙潮鸿不晓得，也不敢问，对方坦荡荡答他，坦荡荡看他，他反而莫名其妙有点委屈，张不开嘴，挪不动腿，两个人杵在角落正大眼瞪小眼，几步外小护士已经往这边喊了：孙潮鸿！阿回去啊？小陆发短信讲院长会开完了，主任马就要回科室叻，赶紧赶紧！孙潮鸿方醒神，脸一红，低头就要走，又出乎意料被叫住。  
小孙，你们院长，我意思是于院长，今在医院啊？  
在，这几天应该都在，一般我们早上这时候都是科里面交班，科室主任上去跟院长开会，开完下来再带查房，院长不在查房就早些。王老师找他们有事？  
冇事，冇什么事，我……我前些天来过几次，但是就，你们领导比较忙，不大能碰到人，所以刚听到讲他们开会，就想起来了，正好问下。  
那我去帮你看下在不在，他在我就跟你讲，或者直接走办公室那帮你约个时间。  
不不不你不要敲门！不用这么麻烦，我只是问下，回头我自己联系就好了。  
不麻烦的，我现在就去看下！办公室要是人在我就打电话给你，好不好？王老师放心，很快的！孙潮鸿一口答应，也不管医生摆手推拒就往医院奔，奔出冇几步，一个急刹车，又调头窜回来，从口袋里掏出来两个茶叶蛋，餐巾纸包着，往小王的粢饭袋子里一塞，撒腿跑了。  
可所谓怕什么来什么，小医生进了电梯刚到顶楼，门一开，会开完最后走的几个主任正好乌泱泱站跟前，骨科当头逮到自家实习医生瞎逛，提溜回去查岗查房查病例。小孙医生不得脱身，中间勉强摸到手机发了条短信解释，也冇回复，眨眼八点变九点，终于一圈事体做完，找到机会跟同事托付了五分钟的班。门诊大楼总共十层，骨科在八楼，小青年等不及电梯，两步一阶踩着楼梯噔噔往上，刚到顶一拐弯，正好同隔壁电梯里出来的人迎头相遇，都吃了一惊，好在也都灵活，相互错开一步将将未撞到，但听不大不小啪嗒一响，掉下个食指来长的小方皮夹子，在地上跌开了，散出来一沓名片。对不起，实习医生赶紧道歉，蹲下去帮人把名片拾回名片夹里，名片雪白底，印着英文字母，看着就高档，幸亏地上这时候干净很，未得污糟。撞见的那男的四十多岁样子，面白脸生，穿西装打领带，戴了只亮闪闪的金表，颇有风度，拾完接过未见冇甚损坏，也不计较，用普通话字正腔圆道了句“没事”就走了。孙潮鸿看他也是往同一个方向的走廊去，怕再生尴尬，故意慢了动作未跟上，只见那个人一直往里，最后走到了院长办公室，敲门进门，开关的那刹隐约听见那男的喊了声“于院长”。  
办公室来人，自然不能去打扰了，孙潮鸿等了两分钟，只得先回科室，一边打电话给保健所，走到楼梯口，恰瞥见拐角墙根靠了一张白色方片，捡起来发现是刚才落下的一张名片，原先慌着收拾未细看，这下精细瞧瞧英文也都认得，多是拼音，翻面印了汉字，某某公司，某某地址，中间是大号字的主管名字：王柏林。  
孙潮鸿蓦然呆住。  
电话响过几下，这时候接通了，王医生在电话里和声和气开口，孙潮鸿脑子里面嗡嗡作响，听似未听。沉默的时间太长，那边等了一会等不到什么回音，便提高点声音又问了一遍：小孙？  
啊！啊……不好意思王老师，刚在楼梯间，信号不大好，哎……冇事冇事！班有人值，我值二轮班不忙，就上个楼而已，不耽误事……我去顶楼看过了，好像、好像于院长刚出去开会去了，人不在。  
哦，是吧。今天一天都不在吗？  
孙潮鸿低下了头，手里紧紧抠着那张名片，名片纸硬梆梆的边角像针似的戳进大拇指指缝。  
好像不在。但我会注意的，他一回来我看到就告诉你，你再过来，这样也不用白跑。  
好，谢谢你。  
小医生摇头，那句“不谢”怎么也讲不出口。无耻，他想，恨不能自己往自己脸上扇一耳光。

老侯也想往自己脸上扇一耳光。  
他今心情差得很。并不是因为昨天耽误太晚，昨夜离开足浴城时还不到十二点，商贸城广场那的大排档都未撤，一桌桌喝多的人里面有菜市场的，看到他经过，嗷嗷招呼陈老板过来吃酒，老侯理都不理，车轮子踩直驰回到家，夜宵也不食，冲了个澡就躺床上，结果睡不着，驴打滚滚到第二天天不亮进肉出摊，一副黑面金刚生人勿近的模样，不像出来挣钱的，倒像被人欠了钱似的。这还怎做生意？但门神好像倔脾气上来，偏就守着摊子不挪窝，中午饭都不动，走菜市场边上随便买个肉夹馍应付了，一直蹲到下午，勉勉强强终于卖差不多，剩些边边角角猪下水给赶着下市前过来的老头老太捡些便宜。  
谷山餐厅的老板娘这时候也来菜市，打几斤零碎肉回去包馄饨。熟人总不好拒，只能随她蹲边上一边看杀猪匠绞肉一边絮絮叨叨，嗔陈老板这段时间阿又给哪个新店魂招走，都不来她家吃小笼包了。  
这不是最近事多么，又要出门又要忙，一天到晚找不到空，下次保证去，包一桌子菜请你挑贵的吃，阿行？  
你个杀杀猪卖卖肉的，还找不到空？找不到人才是吧。怎么，个么人家医生发达了，不跟你混了吧？  
又瞎扯，人小王又未招你，怎尽往人身上抹唾沫？  
哎？陈老板，这你就偏颇了吧，他家房子那事，现在还哪个不晓得？都晓得南门是要拆头一个拆，拿钱头一个拿的！啧，前面装着老实人样的，还讲什么“坚决不拆”？现在哩？不吱声了吧。其实人嘛，哪个不想生财？都是人之常情，但是你想要钱，就坦坦荡荡想嘛，偏要作势子，装清高，还“坚决不拆”——先前这句讲得，搞得几家欢喜几家愁的，心脏病都要出来。哎，我又未讲他坏，你挂什么脸？要我讲，实诚人恐怕就剩你一个喽，唉，以后菜市场冇了，你家生意回头又要到处挪窝想办法讨，我家也不晓得阿有几个人能再过来吃，愁死了。人医生才看不上我们小本生意哩，房一拆，钱一拿，再买个小别墅，半辈子不得愁了，哪不讲快活？一分劲不用出，就能天降得这大好处，要我我都得拜神喽！还不让人讲讲啦？唾沫又不削他身上肉。  
老侯肉糜袋子一绕一系，手一松，砰地往砧板上一扔：我收摊了。  
收了摊屠夫也不回家，在菜市场一会东一会西晃荡聒白，最后脚一踢，拎着剩下半个猪头肉去了南门。他气势汹汹来，小王却不在，大门紧锁，只有一院子蝉声炽白，花花草草都晒得垂头丧气，倒是应景。老侯憋口气，又松口气，转两圈不晓得该做甚，要开门放肉，一摸发现大门钥匙未带，要打电话，又想起来手机在家，心头火苗复燃，然而骂人也冇人骂，踢花也不敢踢，憋躁得汗往下直沥，掀开井盖打了桶水上来，往头上猛一浇，哗啦一声从头凉到尾，激起一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
隔壁明镜在家开完快递，正要拎了空纸箱出去晒，一进院子就见桃树底下蹲着个红皮白背心的大汉，头顶腾腾蒸着热汽，顿时吓了一跳，再仔细瞧发现是杀猪匠，方放下心来，同老侯打招呼：陈老板来找松医生的？医生一早就上班去了，你们今错开了未碰到？  
未，哪想到他今会上班，个么肉都要坏掉了，就瞎搞，都不晓得药阿吃好了就急慌慌干事，真恁缺钱啊？自己给自己找罪受。  
你把我呗，我家冰箱有空，等他回来再拿不就好了。未碰到人就打个电话问下嘛，有么好急的？人医生干的是救死扶伤事，你怎偏要绕着钱讲——哦，我晓得了，你们吵架啦？  
杀猪匠猪头递过去，眼一瞪：我哪敢跟他吵架。  
明镜噗嗤笑出来，摇着头把剖开压平的纸板往瓦上铺好，提肉回了屋，过一会托盘西瓜出来，招呼着不急不急，来吃西瓜，最近太阳大，结的瓜甜不得了。籽就吐水沟，回头冲冲就干净了，你要真生气，籽吐花盆那也行，我保证不跟松医生讲，回头长起来了累医生自己拔拔草。  
还拔草，真是把这一院子花当儿子养了。  
好看嘛。人家日子漂漂亮亮过有么不好的？这些花啊草的从他妈住这就开始养了，估计住这多少年就养了多少年了，怎能冇感情呢？就连我看这些东西，时间长了也有感情了呀。  
老侯气鼓鼓啃了一瓣西瓜，啃完一溜籽噗噜噜往水沟里吐，还很有准头，一粒不撒。  
再吃？  
不吃了，我打水把地冲下。  
冲过凉吃过瓜，杀猪匠看着安定些，脸色却仍不好，地刷干净坐边上发呆，突然叹了口气：人重感情真是不行，真不行，这世道，偏得是冇心冇肺过得好，不仁不义过得好，重感情不好，感情一重就要遭罪。  
明镜这下真吃惊了，这可不像是这位婚结结分分桃花潇洒的门神能讲出来的话。不是前些天还听菜场的人讲又有小女朋友了么？还一起去上香拜佛，快活胜神仙的样子，难道反被小姑娘坑了？但伊又不是那种好探私事的人，不好多打听。  
怎就算遭罪啦？各人各有各命过，有活钱的有活名的，有人活着就靠那口心气嘛，心气在人就挺着，又不是坏事。我看这院子花看得有感情我不也过蛮好的？陈老板哪要恁丧气。  
老侯不语，过了会，吞吞吐吐对明镜讲：明大姐，这院子回头怎搞，你也晓得吧？  
哎。  
保不保得住，不好讲，拆迁这东西，水深得很，平头老百姓其实也冇么办法。小王你晓得，从头到尾到现在，都是不想拆的，而且本来讲不拆是真笃定不拆，他不讲假话的，都是不晓得怎就到现在这地步，他也愁得很，你别因为本来讲不拆现在拆，生他气啊。  
嗐，怎恁客气，你们之前菜市场帮我忙，我还未来得及谢哩，怎么可能生气。外面人瞎讲就瞎讲，我心头是清楚的。  
明镜瓜也不吃了，捞把水洗了手，也叹气：其实要真计较，追根溯源的，应该是我该怕你们生我气才对，要不是明楼回来唬那一下子搞得人不安生……对吧。  
明楼不是回来看下，看不行就不搞了么，这事清楚的，跟你冇么关系。老侯瞅到晒在瓦上的纸板，上面快递的贴纸还未撕：明楼寄过来的？  
嗯，还有明诚的。都乱七八糟，什么鱼肝油什么的，根本吃不掉。还寄了个手机还是甚东西，苹果啊？一个小盒子，还未拆，讲给我当音乐机用还是当录音机来着？我反正电话里未听懂，他们一天到晚尽搞些古里古怪东西。  
弟弟有本事又挂记你，大老远从上海搞东西送过来，老福气喽。老侯话讲到一半，突然灵光一闪：明大姐。  
哎？  
明楼干事的那个什么投资公司，就是一开始过来要搞合作那个，就是在上海吧？他们搞这行的，估计跟我们一个菜场卖肉差不多，一个地方同行应该都相互晓得些？  
应该吧？我不晓得，他们工作事我也不懂，怎了？  
明大姐，你看你阿能帮我跟明楼问下？拆迁这事我听讲现在好像也是个上海人在搞，就听得一个名字，也不认得，不晓得明楼阿晓得那人甚来路。  
好，也行，你跟我报下，我回头问下他。  
好像是叫么来着……王柏林。  
孙潮鸿这时候正进来，脚背绊到了街门的青石槛，人猛地往前一磕，踉踉跄跄冲了几步，幸好未真跌倒，只是把明镜和老侯都吓了一跳。  
小孙？哎慢些慢些，别跌哪了！  
陈老板，明大姐，王老师阿在家？  
你找小王有事？他今上班去了，现在五点过了吧？估计马就回来了——  
实习医生一呆：可是保健所冇人，所以他一直未回来？  
可能你们路上正好错过了？你打个电话给他呗。  
我打电话他关机，之前还打电话给陈老板你，但是好像手机冇人接。  
杀猪匠老脸偷偷一红，不好意思讲自己今赌气故意未带电话：哦，我手机忘记了，丢家里面去了。那他可能去养老院看他爹去了吧，你找他有急事啊？或者我帮你跟他讲下？他那破手机，电一不够就关机，正常很——  
那我，那我去下养老院看下。  
孙潮鸿转身就要走，老侯赶紧站起来叫住人：小孙，出甚事啦？  
啊？不是，冇事，我……我……实习医生“我”出不来，只能咧咧嘴，一副想答又不想答，欲走又不欲走的纠结模样，像个出故障的音乐盒，卡在门口一下拧过来，一下拧过去，短袖衫汗湿在背上，斜照映出来一片湿漉漉的橘色，衬衫下摆乱糟糟一半扎进裤腰一半露了出来，也不晓得是擦到了花店还是哪，衣角夹了片玫瑰花瓣，这时候晃荡晃荡掉下来。  
……冇事，是我做些瞎想，应该冇么事。那我走了，陈老板再见，明大姐再见。  
话毕还真就直接走了。  
脚步哒哒消失在门外，老侯和明镜面面相觑，静冇几秒，然而就听那脚步哒哒又奔了回来。小青年跃过青石槛窜进来站定，脸色发红，紧紧抿着嘴，原本犹豫的神色被一种破釜沉舟的坚决代替了。  
陈老板，王柏林你认得么？

夕阳斜照，王柏林倚在保健所门口：阿松，我们谈谈。  
医生一动不动。  
过去这一个多月，我一直在等你，等你的电话，哪怕来一条信息也好。我原来想，只要给你时间，让你静下来想一想，总归会明白我的心意，毕竟我们的目标始终是一致的，就是希望你能过得好——  
冇什么好谈的。  
王柏林被打断话，顿了顿，丝毫不见生气的样子：那你饭吃了吗？快到下班时间了吧，我请你吃饭？  
我下班还有事。  
什么事？我可以陪你一起——  
跟你冇关系。  
七月的下午四五点，天热得发焦，以往冇事就过来坐坐纳凉的街坊都很久不来了，医生一个人站在桌子后面，保健所跟白大褂都显得空荡荡。  
我们冇关系了，王柏林。  
商人沉默片刻，笑了笑，站直了一点，本来插在裤子口袋里的手抽出来，腕上金表反着光，亮得锈眼。  
当然不止为你，我回来也是为公事。县里面用地文件批下来了，上午刚和医院谈过，也没有什么问题，再过几天大概就要正式签投资合同了，我是我们公司的代表，他讲，多少钱，多大地，什么样的补偿比例，这些都会落到纸面上，等合同签好，白纸黑字要想再改，恐怕就连我也无能为力了。  
阿松，王柏林温声和气地，我们谈谈。

明镜赶在天黑前进了趟菜市场，出来又往稻田那边兜了一圈，不出意料地都未看到小王。老侯跟小孙一起匆忙走了，听意思大概是要去东门那边看看，走前明镜看他们脸色不对，多问了一句怎回事，却得两个人不约而同的敷衍，便很识趣地不问了。  
其实猜也不难猜，小孙意思不就是急着找松医生么，她是不懂有甚好急的，谷山就这点大，那么大个活人能丢哪去？要真是碰到仇人——算了吧，这听着比走丢更不靠谱，她住这十几年都未见医生跟人红过脸。  
虽然想着这帮男的小题大做，伊到底自己也在附近寻了一圈，巷子口早早留了灯，但到晚饭吃过，太阳将落，仍然未见人，只有小孙从养老院打了个电话回来，气喘吁吁问王老师阿回去了，自然只得否定，于是又匆匆挂了，明镜听着忙音愣了一会才放下去洗碗，拾毕回来坐着等天气预报放，不晓得为什么心头惴惴，突然又想起件事来，起来去拨了明楼号码，但冇人接，响了一会转到了自动语音。  
小孙和老侯兵分两路，一个去了养老院，一个去了足浴城。门神到足浴城时离夜场开场还早得很，他摸到门卫值班室，丢两根烟借到固定电话，打给之前看电梯的熟人，好讲歹讲，终于催到人早些过来，立刻拉到一边，问阿晓得上次看到的那老板住哪，保安大惊失色，一把拍开他手掌。  
陈六子你发癫哦？平时我瞎吹吹你瞎听听也就罢了，人家大老板这种细节，我哪能晓得！别讲我不晓得了，就算晓得我也得不晓得！这地方你未来过？不晓得三楼是甚规矩啊？  
我晓得，我这不是慌很了嘛！你看我在外面跑一天，喏，颈子皮都晒脱掉了，真是冇办法了才过来这边问。老侯抹了把脸，揩下来亮晶晶一手汗给人看。我家公家三老表，就侯庄那边村的，他孙子离家踮掉好几个礼拜了，好容易讲最近县城看到影，让我帮忙找。个么找找找，听到讲在足浴城这边干事。  
他干事那你找他去呗，你上经理办公室问下，找我事干么？  
他不是、他不是……不是这种正经干事嘛！他是那种干事！你讲我怎问？  
保安愣了愣，突然倒抽一口气，噢了声出来。老侯赶紧趁热打铁，走裤衩口袋掏个金镶边的整烟出来塞人手里面。  
我真是冇办法了，老哥，就跟你讲下实话吧，这伢子逃家就因为他爹那边是准备要把人送精神病院看的，我也一直以为是得着甚病，要不是我们昨天还是前天，打麻将时候你跟我讲，三楼不止女的上班，还招男的上班……对吧，我哪能想到这方面。  
哎这……这有钱人想怎玩怎玩，病不病的我们哪敢讲？你找我也冇用，人家来吃来喝的是上帝，真要把人带出去玩了，车子一开大门一过，我怎晓得人跑哪去哩？  
你就行行好帮下忙吧大哥，人小伢还是我老表那家独苗，再作孽也冇办法呀！我不是要问人老板细节，真的！个么自家人不要脸倒贴，我哪还敢找人家大老板事？就这边这种的，这种男的，一般在哪片玩，你大致给个范围就行，谷山再小，好歹还有东南西北四个方向，我要真一个一个都跑一遍，那真是要跑死掉叻！  
我一个看电梯的，门开下关下就冇得管了呀……  
保安手臂被攥着，手心硬被塞着烟挣也挣不脱，两人还在推搡，大门口这时有辆白色小面包车开进来，保安看到了，突然眼睛一亮：我想起来了！我晓得你该找哪个人了！  
他如见救星，赶紧拉着老侯往前走，前头那辆面包车这时候已经停在了侧门楼梯口，两个人到跟前时车门正打开，就见几度春的老板从驾驶室里钻出来。

东门酒店开在县城东边二环，足浴城隔壁，是谷山唯一一个上星酒店，一楼大厅金碧辉煌，二楼设置了自助餐厅和包厢，王柏林就在二楼定了个小号包间，四方桌上这时候已经上满菜，醉蟹酒酿羊杂汤，瓷碟层叠冒着热气，靠墙架着个小烛台，上面杵着三根细细的红蜡烛，幸好未点着，旁边放了瓶开了封的洋酒。两人跟前各有一个水蜜桃般大的圆肚高脚杯，里面分别倒了两指琥珀色，跟菜一样，都未动过。  
我给你带了礼物。  
小王垂眼不应。  
王柏林毫不介意，微微一笑：不是指那束玫瑰花，放心，我已经知道你不喜欢它们了。他从旁边的公文包里面抽出来一个厚厚的透明文件袋，越过桌子朝对面递过去。  
这是我在上海一处房子的合同、房产证和完税凭证，三室一厅，一百一十平，去年贷款已经还完了，现在市价差不多每平三万二。我自己目前住在另一处房子，这间一直出租给别人，直到今年五月底到期，就未再续了，我也打扫干净了。阿松，他伸着手臂纹丝不动，你要是愿意，我就把房产证上的名字改成你的。  
小王望过来。  
礼物？  
礼物，送给你的，代表我的诚意真心。  
医生定定看了那文件袋好一会，终于伸手接过去。  
王柏林坐下来，脸上笑意不禁愈深。  
既然送给我，那我就能处置了。  
随意你处置，只要你高兴。  
好。医生点点头，捏在手上打量两眼，便轻轻一抛，文件袋跃过餐桌，落回到商人坐着的小沙发边上。  
我用这个跟你换回我南门的房子，行吗？  
包间不大，未见窗，一面墙拉着很厚的红丝绒帘子，灯嵌在靠近墙缝的天花板边缘，光照下来紧贴着窗帘，便也泛一层猩红颜色。隔音效果倒是不错，门一关只能听到墙上挂着的空调机呜呜吹风的动静，吹得小王一边肩膀透凉。  
王柏林表情很快收拾好了，重新拾起来那副斯文样子：三百五十万的房子，就这么看不上吗？  
那是你的房子。  
哦，商人点点头，所以说我，你就这么看不上吗？

几度春的老板姓范，在步行街另一头开着那个店面，门面偏仄，走纵深，迎面摆着跟平常小杂货店冇差的斜面玻璃柜台，里面搁些万艾可，必利劲，德国小钢炮之类的。柜台两边贴墙排着一溜橱柜，一直排到店里头去，橱柜沿上拉着灯，白天看着室内顶多暗些仄些，到晚上一开，尽打些粉色光，门口还挂着个发廊一样的圆筒，红的蓝的交替闪烁，反正怎么阴气怎么来。就这阴森森店，白天开门还开得三天打鱼两天晒网的，居然到现在都未倒，连老侯自己一时都想不起来从哪年开始就跟这老范常在麻将桌或者保健所碰到了，混熟了听他讲些歪理。  
唉，这个东西你怎讲哩？不能看表面的，表面上大家哪个出门不穿衣服不讲人话？装也得装个神头鬼脸的体面嘛，要讲什么来着，社会道德，公序良俗，对吧？但是公序良俗，它不能当饭吃啊，回头一家去，衣一脱，哪个人不是赤条条肚上一瓢窝，胯下二两肉的？那想到那事，精神上来了，不就上来了，还能念佛啊？所谓天伦人欲，这个再遮遮掩掩不敢讲不得讲，总归有这么个需求。人就这样，衣冠底下到底还是禽兽，冇办法的，要是冇需求了才慌哩，不就要来找我买药了么？嘿。所以陈老板，你别看我这店破破烂烂的，白天也冇人上门，其实日子勉勉强强还是能过的。  
不仅能过，最近几年过得还更好些，能搞到余钱挣。伟哥神油安全套什么的，量大利薄，卖卖多少年也习惯了，主要是足浴城几年前开了，就不像电影院前那个三亚美女康康舞的草台班子恁破落，人家财大气粗很，订货订得齐备，量相对也稳，到今年春的时候，好像又不晓得接待甚外地老板，搞开了窍，想找的花样更多了，价贵些也冇事。老范这做生意的脑子，灵光很，立马就应了，半听半答半探的，顺道从足浴城又摸到了老板下榻的东门酒店，把那边生意揽了下来，得意得不行。  
哪地方？  
门神突然一个大嗓门，把老范吓一跳，还未反应过来，就见杀猪匠铁塔似的背影已经消失在了车棚外，剩下被他攥过的手腕沾着一圈汗，在亮起来的路灯底下闪着微光。

我在上海头几年做药代，九几年那个时候，底薪七百块，花四百五租在闸北一个阳台隔断里面。住下只角的安徽人，乡里话带骚气，偷烂菜叶吃——当着你面，那些上海老太就能这么讲。很被瞧不起，那也没有办法，只能拼命找单子，挣抽成，跟医生谈，跟医院谈，陪人吃饭，喝酒，笑也好吐也好，怎么能挣到钱怎么干，反正很是落魄过一阵子，有段时间觉得大概一辈子也没有办法回去找你了。  
小王不讲话。  
好在总算熬过来了，房产证上这房子，就是在以前住隔断的时候，夜里面睡不着，头伸出去抽烟，脸一抬就能望见的那栋公寓楼，三四十层，窗户灯亮着，亮得像星星一样。我那时候觉得实在是太高了，太远了，从来没想到有一天，可以把星子摘下来，但现在我做到了。它代表了我的奋斗和理想，而我想把它送给你。  
我不要。  
阿松，我有钱了，我现在有钱，有房，有事业，在我什么都没有的时候你在，现在我回来了什么都有了，你却不要，我想不通，你到底想要什么呢？  
我想要我原来的生活，我的老房子烂院子，不上档次的工作，所有这些你看不上的东西。王柏林，小王讲，我不要你什么星星房子，你的星星你拿好我不占，我的生活请你也还给我，行吗？  
你就是我的星星。  
我是人。  
那我作为人追求你这个人。  
我拒绝。  
所以你还是看不上我——  
是。  
王柏林脸色遽变。  
小王盯着他的眼睛认认真真回答：我看不上你。

医生不是未见过，但他觉得他永远搞不懂，怎么会有这样的人呢？一而再再而三地破坏、牺牲甚至毁掉别人的生活，却轻轻松松，觉得理所当然。  
毫无怜悯心，毫无愧疚心，毫无羞耻心。  
你表姐死了，你晓得吗？他望着那张在红灯光里变了色的脸想，你表姐死了，就像我妈一样，像我妹妹一样，就像那个跌死在旱厕的卖绿豆糕的老太一样，跌出五楼，脱皮烂股。  
人怎能对自己关联甚至推助的死无动于衷呢？怎能对自己犯的罪无动于衷呢？要轻浮到什么程度，要放弃多少东西，才能从这样一片用死和罪浇灌出的田地间生长出来，再轻轻松松飞走去摘星？开膛剖肚么，挖掉心肠，捞出肺腑，肾肝脾脏硬扎扎的脊椎，眼睛耳朵海马体，都拔走抛下，最好就留一张皮囊，大风一吹鼓起来，往云头无数人造的流光溢彩中飞去。  
医生冇这么大出息跟胆量，他优柔寡断，什么都舍不得，心舍不得，骨舍不得，连带作的孽、犯的错、天生罪过，好像吞下肚的赤红铁块，疼死也一个都不肯吐出来，所以活该脱皮烂股地跌下去，一直向下，跪下去，伏下去，倒下去，被压成一滩会呼吸的血肉，脸紧紧贴着同样血肉压成的泥地。  
这样无能又落魄，也不晓得哪来的底气，居然还能往上翻个眼珠子，冲天上那体面人的画皮讲：  
我看不上你。  
桌上菜的热气慢慢少了，醉蟹，羊杂，冷下去的荤腥气跟发散的酒气混一块，生出一股不算好闻的味道。  
我明白了，王柏林讲。  
小王不作声，只觉得半边身体被空调冷风都吹透了，酒杯上映得对面那张脸变了形，嘴唇下弯，线条古怪，像个古代铁面具，锈出灯光和酒液混合而成的橙红色。也许真讲到头了，正好把房子的事讲清楚，伊想，准备张嘴，又听王柏林开了口。  
其实今天是我们认识二十五周年。二十五年前的阳历七月份，我搬到谷山插班念高二，碰到你。  
小王不语。  
当年，我那天夜里讲，我不欺你。阿松，我不欺你，你要是不高兴就掴我，挨了打，我就晓得你的意思了。可是你未掴我，你……你不晓得那时候我心里面多高兴。那都是真的。  
酒杯上的那张脸随着角度变化拧巴扭曲，哈哈镜一般，看着好像在笑，又好像在哭。  
可是现在太迟了，是吧？我明白，是我回来得太迟了。我们都回不去了。  
嗯。  
我明白了。  
王柏林转过头，抽了张纸巾按在手心，捂住了眼睛。手掌挡住了他的脸，只听见含混轻微的哽咽声，腕上的金表在一闪一闪地反着光。  
我知道了，我回去会改用地方案的，然后我们……然后我……以后我不会回谷山了。  
小王不晓得要讲什么，过了会，低声道了句“谢谢”，谢完方觉不对，实在是“谢”得很有歧义，也不晓得是谢他留下房子还是谢他抓紧滚蛋，王柏林显然也想到了，模糊笑了一声出来，放下手，脸上隐隐约约闪着一点水光。  
不用谢，他勉力笑着，算了，跟我喝杯酒吧，这杯就当是最后的道别，过去这二十五年，一笔勾销，我们好聚好散。  
他把擦眼的纸巾团在手心，把两个杯子分别往对面和自己身边拎过去。医生犹豫了一下，到底举杯，同他一碰。  
再会。  
大部分洋酒比白酒度数都低些，医生之前为了保住房子请人吃酒吃一大圈，已经吃出了经验，晓得什么酒喝几杯能在身体的接受范围之内——不宜当是难免的，他本身酒精过敏，醉不会醉，就是身体难过，只不过能把握出个能忍、难忍和得上医院的差别而已，脸发不发红，起不起疹，嗓子痒不痒，喘不喘，心跳快多少，诸如此——  
酒杯上那张线条变形的脸突然跳出了平面。  
医生愣住了。  
只见那张从酒杯上跳出的脸突然变大，像一块肉色泛红的牛皮糖被人往四方拉伸，耳朵一会拉得像两条线般长，一会又变成扭动的蛾子，最后牢牢扒住王柏林的头顶贴了上去。医生大惊，眼见那张人皮脸上两颗葡萄眼往这边一凸，面团上裂缝似的裂出的嘴森森往上卷起，突然往他跟前凑过来。啊！医生骇然往后靠，身后沙发却也跟着往后一凹，他于是骤然落空，从桌上跌下去。  
高脚杯掉下桌，哗啦一声摔得粉碎。  
哎呀，阿松。  
小王跌下去，又好像一直失重，头晕目眩间仿佛凭空从小县城的包厢里跌入海中央，被波浪抛上抛下，眼前全是光怪陆离的色块，在一根看不见的玻璃棒牵引下搅成流沙。王柏林的声音一会远一会近，一会像在耳朵边，一会又像给罩了个金钟罩，瓮声瓮气，响得人发晕。  
你怎喝醉了呢？我带你去休息一下。  
王柏林把缩成一团的医生扶起来挪到沙发上，越过去开包厢门招呼人：服务员？结账。


	18. 殴打

上海到谷山前后几趟往返，王柏林一直住在东门酒店，从二楼自助餐厅坐电梯直达顶楼，出来左手第二间就是他的大床房。  
医生明显对这种助兴玩意冇经验，邮票配酒头一次，劲猛一冲上来，神都冲散了，被架着胳膊半扶半抱，一步一飘拖进了门，进门头一歪抵到了墙便不肯再动，止不住往地下滑。商人赶紧支住人，费半天劲腾出来一只手拍拍医生脸，哎，门还没关起来呢，再走两步。阿松，再走两步就让你舒服躺着，嗯？  
对方含混哼出点鼻音，也不晓得到底听未听见，王柏林把他的头扳起来，从门缝漏进来的光落在那张湿津津的脸上，一滴汗正歪歪扭扭滑过眼窝。医生眉毛眼睛都撑不开，颇痛苦样子，这时候头被掰得一晃，更发晕，颤巍巍呻吟了一声，呼吸混着汗水，又潮又热地喷在王柏林手心。  
商人心头一跳，掐住人下巴亲了上去。  
房间进门的走廊左边是盥洗室，玻璃门虚掩，昏暗里无人在意，右边是嵌了穿衣镜的大衣橱，镜子里面映着两个人压在墙上又啃又咬缠作一团的影子。王柏林心火上头，狠似要食人入腹，逼得小王紧紧抵着墙往边上退，气都喘不出来，全堵嗓子眼里咯咯作响，反倒叫始作俑者兴致更盛，卡住医生下颌骨不让人闭口，舌头叼着舌头偏要吮到血腥味才觉得过瘾，手也顺着衬衫摸进了裤腰底下，隔着布在里面又揉又捏。正一步步亲到情浓，就要当场解皮带，突然跟前力道一空，两个人猝不及防，腿绊着腿一齐栽进了门未关严的盥洗室。  
王柏林跌到了人身上，丁点皮肉苦楚未遭，倒是小王仰面摔倒，后脑勺“咚”一声结结实实磕在瓷砖地，吓他一跳，慌叫医生名字，漆黑一片里又甚都看不清，只得先爬起来磕磕绊绊回门口，找了半天门卡插进卡槽，终于电通，一时灯光大亮，又赶紧回去，就见医生在地上蠕动着，貌似未摔晕，也冇甚伤，只像是被亮光刺了眼，脸埋在手臂里缩成了一团。他方放下心来，要扶人起来，一时却扶不起，越用劲人越往地上缩，掌心下每寸皮肤都在发抖。王柏林心头那股火本来被这一跤跌在了脑后，这时候看医生糊里糊涂的，一副小动物被捕兽夹夹住似的样子，又很快复燃起来，既觉得可怜可爱，又生出一股破坏欲得以满足的快感。  
阿松，阿松？起来一下，起来到床上去，好不好？床上更舒服些，阿松。  
他唤得越亲切，医生抖得越厉害。王柏林一边忍不住笑，一边把人硬掰正过来，心想好事做到一半做跌跤，真是年纪越大越荒唐，不如干脆就近搞搞浴室play，也算情趣，遂握住医生手腕，想拉下他挡在脸上的胳膊好好接吻。  
这么激动的？太不经了，阿松，快活很了吧？你乖一点，听话一点跟我来，我就能让你更——  
手臂被按在一边，小王的脸暴露出来，王柏林话音戛然而止。医生的脸被盥洗室的灯照得惨白，嘴唇鲜红，蒙着一层汗跟唾涎混出来的水光，眼倒是睁开了，同样蒙着一层湿气，让人望见却霎时间汗毛倒竖，因为他瞳孔本来就黑，这时候更放大得几乎占满了整个虹膜，眼睛白少黑多，像极两个黑洞，一丝光也不透，要不是还在喘气，跟死人也冇甚分别，哪有半点快活样子。  
王柏林脸色骤冷。  
你怕我。  
他还跪在瓷砖地上，膝盖压在医生两侧，居高临下的阴影覆盖在小王身上，一只手压着人手腕，手腕连着的那只拳头捏得死紧，静脉绷得像铁丝，在商人手指尖底下跳得飞快。  
你怕我怕成这样？  
小王一句不答，脸被拧过来直对着咬牙切齿的商人，躲倒也不躲，只神色浑噩，瞳孔都失了焦，也不晓得到底看未看得清，甚至看未看得到跟前人是哪个。王柏林见状便又怀疑自己之前是不是带错了药，把蓝精灵当兴奋剂给人喂了——绝对不可能，初恋久别重逢，他哪舍得药成木头睡一遭呢。  
阿松。  
医生又一抖，倒抽了口气，脸上冷汗淋淋。  
这么怕的？看到什么了？你不要怕，你看到的都是假的，是幻觉。唉，那种小东西本来是让人高兴的东西呀，只要你有好梦，就能让好梦变成大美梦的东西。可你要是自己本身就不高兴……你为什么不高兴呢？  
阿松，王柏林叹息着，搂着人相拥坐起来。两个人姿势交颈，深情如是，连他自己也要被自己感动。  
黄金屋，温柔乡，我都能给你，可你怎么就不高兴呢？  
他抱了一会，感觉怀里面人渐渐松弛下去，手臂在旁边摩擦着，好似也要勾上他背作回应，顿时心头大喜，心想果然只是药劲上来而已，真哄哄也就哄好了，便要正儿八经再续前缘，这时又从盥洗室门外响起手机铃声，俱一惊，医生那条本来要回抱上来的手臂也再无动作。商人简直要呕血了，只想当未听见，结果铃声响过十来遍自动挂断，过冇两秒又坚持不懈地响了起来，终于冇法，只能先放下相好，自己出去接电话。  
王柏林随身两个手机，一个私人一个工作，私人电话上的通讯录远远短过另一个，少有人联络，突然响起来还响得接连不断，由不得人不注意。然而屏幕打开，显示的是个完全陌生的安徽号码，他犹疑接通，喂了一声，电话那头传来些含混的噪音，像是在室外车水马龙某处，却冇人讲话。他又喂了几声，仍无回应，过了几秒等不耐，直接挂断电话，关了手机。  
此时已经入夜，天空颜色墨蓝，夹一点远远近近的灯火从窗户外面透进来。王柏林拉上窗帘，揿亮床头灯，光线黄暖如常，只是在他眼里比往日更多几分旖旎颜色。商人在床边飞快解下那条铜扣鳄鱼皮皮带扔到一边，踢掉皮鞋换上拖鞋，站起来刚走两步，又绕回来，拉开床头柜抽屉，摸出来一板子小蓝片，抠下一粒吞了。  
万事俱备，王先生志得意满，迈向他人生必下的那一城。  
阿松——  
盥洗室空无一人，靠门的墙上糊着一片血迹，正顺着瓷砖间缝一道道淌到地上。

水又开始涨了。  
小王每往前走一步，水就往上涨一寸，几步下来已经漫到了腰，黑浪翻滚，整条河跟蛇一样扭个不停，连着乌青的天一块滴溜溜直旋，旋得他耳朵里面隆隆作响，眼前几乎蒙上一层黑膜，什么都看不清，只剩个萤火虫似的月亮凝成小点，在百八尺外闪得像陷阱。他想不起来自己是怎么落在河里的了，是已经到南门了么？自家院子好像还是远得看不见。但不管怎样他一点劲也不敢泄，晓得这时候要是停下来，跌下去，恐怕就爬不上来了。  
老人常讲，天阴雨湿多鬼哭，不要往岸边多走，又讲，河深生水鬼，鬼四肢两尺一般长，爪子雪尖，头披水草，在淤泥里面躲着，要是看到小伢子下水，边上又冇大人，就会拽住人脚脖子拖河里面淹死，给它作伴。他们刚搬到南门的时候，他妈怕他跟四姐天热到河里玩，这种唬人话讲过好几次。隔壁老自来水厂退休老头过来串门，就补充讲要真涝起来，也别怕，头仰着别淹到水，最好抓个板子什么的，别松手，别泄劲，别泄气，人活着有时候就靠那口心气，心气在人就挺着，气泄了，真沉下去也就沉下去了。  
其实沉下去能多痛苦呢？走不动的某一刻连医生也忍不住想，又不是未体会过，麻木未尝不幸福，但又想，无论如何不能沉在这个时候，这个地方。他院子里面的花还未浇。  
蛇扭得更剧烈，跌倒是早晚的事，水也已经涨到喉咙口，水汽呜呜咽咽蒸腾，对着脸吹来一股腐臭味道。小王吸了口气，猛一攥手，指甲抠进翻开的皮肉，像捏爆一个擦炮，热乎乎的剧痛突然炸开，穿透半边肩膀一口气窜上脑门，差点顺着脊椎连膝盖也震软。他疼得眼前一刹雪白，那层黑膜也给炸破了，过了会方恢复视力。晕眩乍停，天重归成天，三尺宽蓝染布似的铺在头顶，零星散着点星子，更远地方都给两边高高的墙头挡住。前几年县二中被从东门迁到了二环外，连带这边的小菜市也跟着废弃，人走茶凉，现在只剩下这些阴而仄的小巷子，塑料雨棚挂在瓦檐上要掉不掉，瓦下面的墙上刷着用油漆涂的办证小广告，边上还画了个骷髅头，意思是以前有小伢在这边丢过，大概是红色的，现在在夜色里都只是模模糊糊的影子，污糟又稳固，医生靠在上面，终于喘出来一口气，一手血黏糊糊按在墙上。幻觉里那条要吞人的黑水河也不见了，只有脚底下坑坑洼洼泥地一动不动，碎砖，烟头，塑料袋子，菜场遗留的水泥台子，不远处靠着个废弃变形的自行车钢圈，垃圾破烂混着未刷干净的斩肉卖鱼的腥腐气，一直延伸到巷口，巷口剩着唯一一个还能工作的路灯，光暗淡得几乎有点发绿，在那头明明灭灭闪个不停。  
他还在东门。  
医生歇冇几下，又站起来，腿仍发着抖，但拿手背揩了把脸，不打算再停，墙和瓦和地还在，但在慢慢升起一层高速路上热气似的雾，很快就会再一次像海市蜃楼一样蒸发在波浪里，他要抓紧，最后几步走到灯那边，上大路就好了，就能碰到人，打个车回家，再走几步就——  
阿松。  
小王想都不想，抬起胳膊就往后擂过去，被人正好捉住手腕恶狠狠扯住往下一掰，一膝盖顶中胸口，扑通一声，当即折倒。  
河流吞没了他。  
王柏林很生气。他追得一身汗，外套也未披，皮带也未系，为了今晚专门换的衬衫还有做的头发都早已毁于一旦，湿漉漉贴在身上，春宵千金，结果最后从星级酒店追到这个烂糟糟臭得要死的垃圾巷子里面，地上趟着他烂糟糟的初恋男友，年纪不轻，架子不小，一切狼狈的罪魁祸首。  
怪哪个，王柏林？这怎么能怪他呢？他是想搞人，不是想搞死人，人家自己作死，找机会跑路，还抹酒店一墙血吓人，算什么素质？等着第二天客房服务进来以为凶杀，直接上社会新闻吗？从第一趟回谷山到现在，好几个月了，花也送了，饭也吃了，歉也道了，忙也帮了，钱也以间接形式给了，连房子（那可是上海的房子！）都规规矩矩双手奉上，所有这些难道还不够体现诚意吗？油盐不进，还能怎样？就算是圣人，耐心也要磨尽了。商人冷眼看医生蜷在地上干呕，弓着背想爬起来又爬不起来的丑态，脑壳气得发疼，底下硬得发疼，怒火跟情欲混在一起，生出一股巨大的冲动。  
小蓝片都磕了，傻逼才当圣人。  
今夜无月无风无人，极远处闪着萤火虫似的路灯，照得小菜市巷子里面一片漆黑，腐败又污秽的气味混着细细簌簌的呻吟仿佛鬼哭。用来画骷髅头的油漆凑近看确实是红的，像块挂起来的红布紧贴着小王的脸，墙灰跟霉苔的气味堵着鼻子，让人想到那些配在坟跟前的阴婚。一磕头，一抔土，拜天地，拜父母，天是黑天，母是亡母，郎君早作淹死鬼，拽人脚底沉河床。  
他院子里面的花还未浇，再不浇恐怕要干死了。  
王柏林卡住医生颈子把人摁墙上，喘着气就要从他背后扒裤子，突然又被一挣，居然真叫小王挣脱了，往路灯那头踉踉跄跄跑出两步，还是一头倒下去。姿态滑稽倒栽葱，商人未忍住，咯咯笑出了声，一边笑一边揪着头发把人薅起来，拖到水泥台子上脸朝下按了下去，只捞着腰支起对方两条腿，卖肉似的往屁股上打了两巴掌，啧，还挺弹。  
要不你求求我？他一边拉开拉链一边俯下去凑到小王耳边，喷着热气讲，你求我下，我说不定就——  
我操你妈！！  
王柏林一抬头，一个变了形的自行车钢圈抡过来，直直抽到他的脸上。  
那钢圈丢在这巷子里面不晓得多少年了，锈得几乎一抓就碎，剩外沿箍着一层橡胶胎垫才未散架，这时候鞭子一样十成十的劲抡过来，削着耳朵正撞到颧骨，瞬间吱呀一声变了形弹飞出去，连带王柏林也飞出去，扑地还滚了一大圈，一时脑子里嗡嗡哄哄，锣钹齐响。  
旁边小王冇了人支撑，顺着台子就往下滑，被老侯一个箭步蹿过来兜住了才未瘫到地下。杀猪匠半秒前气得要死，这时候又吓得要死，一迭声“小王”“小王”喊得震天，喊过好半天，终于见医生眼睛勉强睁了条缝，嘴唇蠕动，方松口气，还未来得及细究他要讲甚，便觉手底下微弱挣扎，以为是急劲使大掐疼了人，于是赶紧放开，手放开，手心却黏糊糊凉飕飕，抬起来就见微光里他自己的五个手指像刚过炉的铁扦，被热腾腾腥气染得通红。老侯简直魂飞魄散，叫着“怎搞成这样的”赶紧要摸医生身上哪处豁了口，突然被小王不晓得哪来的力气压着颈子往跟前一压，差点脸擂到墙，好在未磕到，却感觉后脑勺嗖得一凉，在背后哗啦作了闷响。原来王柏林已经晃晃荡荡爬起来，血横过半张脸糊住了眼睛毛，什么也看不清，酒精加伟哥，可能还有点脑震荡推波助澜，糊里糊涂怀疑自己给毁了容，于是杀红眼抄了个碎转头就冲老侯砸来，要不是小王隔着肩膀瞥到，拼命拉了一把，恐怕真能让他开瓢。  
老侯反应过来，当即大怒迎拳：我操你个狗逼！  
老侯二十年未跟人干过架，不代表他未干过架，何况杀猪匠每天早上四点起来去肉联厂进货再出摊，生猪都论头进，一头两三百斤，扛来拖去又剖又斩，都他一个人拾掇，这多年练出来的臂力，哪是写字楼健身房里裤衩绣花能挡得住的。两个人又抠又抓冇几分钟，一个已经成功踹倒另一个，反剪了人两只手压膝盖底下，骑在地上死捶，铁臂捣年糕也似，碗大铜拳落得止都止不住，便见明灭路灯外得鬼影老长，在墙上跳动不绝，嚎叫声怒骂声惨呼声，骨肉相击噗噗作响，惊得远处哪家黄狗也跟着汪汪助兴。  
商人比年糕还经不住，只两下便凶气也捶冇，骨气也捶冇，捶出一张花样缤纷的彩旦脸，咿咿呀呀从“操你妈逼”锤到“好汉饶命”，眼见只剩下“救命”二字，也像戏要落幕，越唱越轻，在喉咙口咯咯打转，憋成气泡夹在横流的口水血水间漂出来。  
老侯恶狠狠提起王柏林衣领：滚你妈逼！晓得了吧？你要再敢害人，我分分钟搞死你！！小王——  
他招呼着，一转头，医生不晓得什么时候已经歪在地下，一动不动。

妇幼保健所有两层，一楼是医生接待病人的地方，差不多相当于门诊，冇大事或者保健所不得做的，就在一楼问个病、开开药或者介绍到县医院去。要是病人不想上县医院，保健所能做的小王就尽量帮忙在这边做，于是有时候就要上二楼。二楼装了空调，开着两张病床，相互用蓝色帘子隔开，边上一排消毒柜、药品柜，放着暖水瓶的桌子，最里面还有张行军床的铁架子，怕有家属陪床需要，平时不用的时候就竖起来靠墙边。小王自己倒是搬下来用过几次，能睡，晚上睁眼就能看到顺墙顶上方那个一尺来宽的小窗户，窗框时间长了有点起翘，关不严，能感觉到一点风从那块一尺见方的星星间漏进来。  
他一睁眼，看到孙潮鸿现在睡在那张床上面。  
讲睡不太确切，因为小医生未躺倒，床上连垫絮都未铺，摊张凉席有当无，孙潮鸿正靠墙盘腿坐在凉席上，双臂相抱低头阖目，活脱脱一个入定的佛陀。  
屋里面未开灯，也不黑，空气蒙着一层朦胧的蓝灰色，毛茸茸地罩在小青年的头发上。头顶上方的小尺窗像个画框，框着一块蓝黑墨水兑水泼出来的抽象派，一层一层从上往下由淡渐浓，顶上面棂的边缘已经鎏出一线白金的光。  
大夜天大概真的要过去了。  
小王望窗这会，孙潮鸿醒了，抬头看到病人张着眼，先自己揉了把自己眼睛，发现真是人醒了，赶紧要从床上跳下来，未想盘久了腿麻，立时倒抽一口凉气跌坐回去，眉毛眼睛都皱在了一块。  
不用恁急的，小王想，嘴一张才觉嗓子冒烟，一点声音发不出来，只好看着小医生一瘸一拐去倒了水，又码两个枕头当靠背，扶他坐起来。杯子不冷不烫温当热，里面还插个吸管。  
几点了？  
五点半多了吧，马上要天亮了。  
你怎么这时候在这？  
昨晚等——昨晚碰到了陈老板。陈老板刚有事出去了，马上回来，我稍微替他在这边看下。  
孙潮鸿答完这句，意思就是结束了，然而见医生目光纹丝不动，只好硬着头皮继续：昨晚在这边看到他背你回来，讲出了点意外，我就陪着一起上医院去了。中间抽血时候你醒了，一直不肯住院，主任过来看了讲事不大，我想那不住就不住吧，保健所也行，就送到这边来了。小医生站在床边，看到小王在看自己胳膊，又赶紧补充，破伤风打过了，消炎药上半夜跟葡萄糖一起吊了，夏天天热我怕创面容易化，就做个内缝然后松着包一层，不扎厚了，对的吧？  
小王被那句学生气的“对的吧”逗了一下：对。谢谢你。  
孙潮鸿心头一轻，正要摆手讲不谢，又想起来医生上次同他讲“谢谢”不过昨天，顶楼种种，那口气顿时堵在喉咙上不去下不来，梗得四肢都发僵。天渐渐亮，太阳光从窗户外面射进来，落了一束在被单上，被单上搁着小王贴着胶布的手，指头被照出一种凝胶似的半透明的粉色，细细抠着被面。  
小孙。  
哎。  
谢谢你了，你忙一夜也累，要不先回去歇着，我冇么事了。  
冇事的我不忙，我今未排班，等下再给你量个血压看下。  
于是复沉默。又过了会，小王实在忍不住，只能开口：小孙，我可能……想解个手。  
哦，好。  
小医生想也不想，腰一弯从床底下掏了个搪瓷痰盂出来，揭开塑料盖，就要扶医生下床小解，手臂理直气壮伸出去，好几秒未得回应，一望目光相碰，才猛反应过来自己在作甚，呆了几秒，结结巴巴找补：那我……化、化验昨晚走我同事那做的，一夜差不多要出来了，你歇着回头我拾，不是……我去把化验单讨回来！  
年轻人讲话局促，行动飞快。小王听那下楼脚步声急胜擂鼓，简直想劝他慢些，别踏空跌了，但直到底下大门咔擦一关，到底一声未响。  
保健所重新安静下来，太阳渐升，开始照热空气，空中飘着些浮尘，被细细簌簌动静搅扰乱飞，又在响得叫人难堪的水声里慢慢飘遁到不知哪去。总是难堪破落时候撞见，大概因为难堪破落是本相，遮不住也不该遮。就是不晓得小青年什么时候能耐心耗尽迷障清醒，小王盯着水泥地想，日光斜射，输液架底下的三角支脚擦到光被照得锃亮，底下塞着个鼓囊囊塑料袋。他解过手拾掇好，觉得倦怠，又不想再躺回去，冇事找事拖出来那个塑料袋，一翻发现里面是昨晚换下来的裤子跟衬衣，血汗灰迹混一起，结成一块一块发硬的赤褐色，只能弃了做抹布，因为就算能洗干净，衬衣袖子上一道道都是叉长裂口，不得经洗，缝都难看。  
小王摸过那堆布，心觉可惜，突然想起来什么，找出裤子口袋手伸进去，掏半天掏得里衬都翻出来，确是空无一物。  
不在那？  
他正发愣，就听背后一声问：找什么呢？阿找这个？  
老侯不晓得什么时候回来了，提着个保温桶走进来，另一只手捏块纱布，冷冷拍到床头柜上。纱布展开，里面躺着一片赤褐色的手术刀。

孙潮鸿未骑他那辆自行车，直接走到大街上打车去了县医院。才六点多，医院大厅几乎冇人，化验室同事在打瞌睡，被他敲门敲醒，找出来化验单，小医生看了两眼，谢过便走，未出门就听见外面脚步喧哗，伸头看到一群人正浩浩荡荡从电梯里面出来，都是熟面孔。同事在后面看他站门口不动，也过来望了望，见怪不怪地“哦”了一声。  
早些时候120送来个急诊，不晓得是院长眷属还是哪人物，反正阵仗挺大，顶楼办公室大半夜来人，招着一票科室主任过来会诊。一个男的。  
这么严重的？车祸啊？  
哪严重了，明显酒喝多了打架打的，估计打输了，有点脑震荡，耳朵到颧骨那划个口子，血淌着看着吓人，其实冇大事，CT就在我这对面做的，内脏骨头都好得很，就多缝几针呗。哦对，胳膊肘倒是韧带撕裂，要打固定，你在骨科吧？你家主任也在那，夜里面给搞过来，杵那一脸起床气，简直吓死人。  
收进我们科了？  
同事嘴一撇：外一VIP。  
孙潮鸿点了点头，不再多问，打过招呼便离开了化验室，出了走廊脚步一顿，拐个弯往跟出口反向的电梯走过去，上到了七楼普外一科。单人病房里面护士正站床边换水，挡着病人脸看不见，孙潮鸿溜过两眼，看到床头柜上那只亮闪闪的金表，心里便得了确证，不声不响离开了七楼。  
他打车去打车来，都是起步价距离，花不到十分钟就回到了保健所，保健所门口停着老侯的电动车。孙潮鸿拉开纱门进去，上楼前经过医生桌子，瞥见处方笺旁边搁着小王平常戴的眼镜，拿了打算一起送上去，刚快到二楼门口，杀猪匠的大嗓门就跟打雷似的轰隆隆震下来：  
你他妈有病！  
小王被老侯喷了一脸口水，心想你是带粥给我喝，不至于这么喂粥给我喝，当然这诨话他现在才不敢讲，屠夫像个鼓起来的气球，再戳戳就要炸了。  
我动手我晓得轻重，你呢？你讲你阿是有病？！啊？人命是命你命不是命？人医生跟我讲是你自己划的我还不信，怎能蠢成这个样子的？都带着刀了刀都在手里面了，正当防卫不晓得？你自己往自己身上割怎利落得很！  
我带着就是为防身的嘛，真不是不敢戳，那不是还未想到，就先给药倒了，不疼下不得清醒么……  
你疼屁疼！你少林寺十八铜人，金刚不坏之身！你晓得疼你还自己割自己啊，你晓得疼王八蛋就不晓得疼？胆子大些刀调个头往前戳难得很？猪急了都咬人呢！  
人哪能用猪比——  
比屁！我家猪都比那人金贵！  
小王给他训得头直缩，看着杀猪匠气得满屋子滴溜溜转，手臂在各个输液架之间危险地挥来挥去，还是忍不住提醒了一句：侯老师，这边可都是医疗器——  
老侯一脚踢翻了墙角一个脸盆，夺门就走。  
结果一开门，孙潮鸿正站在外面，迎头对眼，面色尴尬地僵立在原地。门边搪瓷脸盆被杀猪匠踹翻在地，嗡嗡旋个不停，慢慢越旋越快也越旋越轻，终于倒扣了不再动弹。天已经亮透，太阳正照盆底，在一片安静里闪着光。  
老侯忍无可忍，大呔一口，越过小青年眨眼消失在楼下。  
小王喊人不及，只能叹口气随他去，招呼小医生进来，看到人把化验单跟眼镜搁到床头柜上，边缘还摊着那块包着手术刀片的纱布，一时莫名有点心虚。那柄手术刀本来装在小王裤子口袋里面，21号刀片，差不多拇指长，柄用布胶布缠了几圈方便拿捏，大圆头插在一个刀鞘里面，鞘是小王从香烟盒子上裁了一截硬纸壳折出来的，之前用它来给汽车站老陈家得腮腺炎的外孙女削仙人掌皮，用过冇事就塞进了一楼桌子的抽屉里面，王柏林昨天来保健所拦人约饭的时候，他在走前偷偷摸出带在了身上。  
倒不至于怂成侯老师想的那样，在某个时刻，他也确实起了鱼死网破的心思——但这话肯定是不能讲出来的。  
走医院拿了两支红霉素回来，再上下药？  
好，我自己来就——  
孙潮鸿丝毫不理，手直接伸过去解纱布，掏药膏，一股憋着口气的说一不二的做派。怎就一惹惹俩了呢？小王大惑不解，又心中理亏，乖乖伸胳膊随他动作。  
陈老板昨晚吓死了，以为你……后来又蹲急诊室从头看到尾，烟抽掉半包。  
对不起。  
孙潮鸿赌气不应，棉签蘸着软膏一道一道往下涂。他之前怕涂的药在医生睡觉时候擦到被单，清创过后在胳膊上缠了一圈纱布挡着，这时候解开露出手臂，仍有一层膏脂残余，亮晶晶地覆盖在三条蜈蚣似的缝合口上，蜈蚣脚爪间另外夹杂着好几道白色细线，有的红一点，有的浅一点，有的长有的短，都是以前愈合留下来的疤。  
棉棒头涂完新线头，涂到老疤上，涂不下去了，悬在那悉悉索索抖得人皮肤发痒。  
王老师——  
这次是真不得已，是冇办法的办法，你不要怕，你跟他都别怕，自残这种事我不会做的。  
那那些长好的呢？  
小王顿了顿，避重就轻道：都是好多好多年以前的，可能我比你年纪还小的时候，冇事，后来也都好了，这多年从未再添过，真的。  
小青年手停了一会，罕见流露出伤心神色：为什么呢？不疼吗？  
为什么？医生哑然。当然就是为了疼了，你要是再问为什么人要疼，要找苦吃，找罪受，他也不晓得。很多问题一旦晓得为什么也许就晓得怎么解了，但人世多苦，大概就是因为大部分问题都是没有解的。  
我想不起来了，他只能答。  
孙潮鸿便不再问，涂完药坐床边一心一意绕纱布，他头低在跟前，小王能看见他毛茸茸的颅顶，头发黑得发亮，不见一丝白，中间绕着发旋，而且是两个，鬓角旁的耳垂又圆又厚，细细的绒毛映出微光。小王想起老侯有次讲，小孙有福相。福相，佛相，在当地话里面发音是一样的，他以为讲的是第二个，点头同意，后来发现是听错了，也未补解释。  
天快亮的时候他从河底醒过来，看见矩形的光正透过方窗，光照到对岸佛陀如塑金身，以为仍是幻觉。  
福跟他冇关系，佛跟他也不该有什么关系。  
小孙。  
孙潮鸿纱布缠好了，看看觉得还行，颇满意地应声抬头，抬头就见医生在看他，两只黑眼珠没有镜片遮挡，静默凝视在咫尺之外，一句话未讲，什么都不必讲。他心头一凉，蹭一下站起来。  
我去倒垃圾。  
小孙——  
王老师！小青年咬紧牙关，语气里面压着难以克制的央求意味。  
我去倒垃圾。


	19. 犯罪（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前2/3

七楼VIP病房的病人住不到一个礼拜就吊着胳膊出了院，出院跟入院相比静悄得仿佛做贼，只在医护间八卦里留下点痕迹，据讲出门就直接上了院里面车，送外地人回外地家，不在谷山多停一秒。  
这事还是老侯同小王讲的，老侯则是从孙潮鸿那得的消息。小王能自己抬手套袖子后就再未见到小青年，又过了好几天杀猪匠过来聒白的时候提起来，才晓得孙潮鸿他们科室主任带着几个实习医生一起去了马鞍山出差。  
人家还特意嘱咐我，可能要迟些才回来，他另请了几天假去见同学，就是那个原来在县医院B超室干事后来辞职走的，反正叫我有空多过来看下你，喏，还托我把这些营养品带过来，花里胡哨的我是认不得，你自己晓得怎吃吧？  
小王翻翻那一袋子印着中文英文的瓶瓶罐罐，什么祛疤膏褪黑素维生素钙片，不吭声。  
怎了，未跟你交待清楚？那你打个电话问下好了。  
医生不动，老侯一看他那神色就明白了，顿时恨铁不成钢：人出差你不会不晓得吧？昨天走的，后面大半个月不得回来，你都不晓得的啊？嗨哟！你这谈朋友谈的，怎一点不上心呢？  
哪谈朋友了，你别无中生有瞎讲啊。  
我瞎讲？好好好我瞎讲，你读书人你脸皮薄，不事到临头不肯认，回头等人伢子窗户纸戳破——哦……哦。杀猪匠若有所思哦了两声，沉下来脸，我就讲人小孙怎突然就不来了，把个东西还拐弯抹角托我带过来。他猛一拍大腿，吓得医生在桌子后面一缩，从实招来！你又讲了甚糊涂话，把人气跑了？！  
医生其实冤枉得很。不像上次跟明镜讲开，他这次还真未讲甚“糊涂”话，或者讲还未来得及讲甚话，小医生就格外灵敏踮掉了，哪是被他气跑，分明先人一步主动躲走，一点拒绝机会不给。然而小王对着那花花绿绿一袋子，反而比以往更觉心虚，老侯看医生在那怂头缩脑的，算是默认做错了事，气得抖着手指指人指半天，最后长叹口气。  
你讲你，啊？脑子怎长的？那方面缺根弦？  
我这不是一直老有其他事要忙，累都累死了，哪多出来心思想这些。  
你忙屁忙，都是借口。你不主要就为房子烦神？那个王柏林不是踮掉了么，慌不迭迭逃的，估计后面也不敢再来了，还怕甚？要真敢再回来我揍死他。  
你少放狠话，打人不犯法？这几天冇人找你麻烦吧？  
啧，我那是见义勇为，就怕冇人把锦旗，还怕有人找事？我跟你讲，不做亏心事不怕鬼敲门，你想想，你那个前男朋友，那鬼德性，他跟我到底哪个更怕打架给人逮到？对不对？放心，你侯老师心里面笃定很。  
有数就好，人有时候不怕碰坏人，就怕遭小人。哎，他要是哪天真打了110反咬你一口，你就照实讲为什么打架，我跟他那事也冇么讲不得的，晓得吧？大不了我拿着化验单子去作个证。  
哎呀我晓得了，你就把心放肚里面吧，都讲多少遍了。一天到晚担心这个担心那个的，你不累哪个累。  
老侯突然一激灵，反应过来自己又给带偏了话头：怎话绕我身上来了？明明是在讲你事。我意思是这人一跑，拆迁也冇人签字了吧，冇人签字，哪还有人能动你房子？你家里面也安生了，阿对？好不容易渡过一大劫，天下太平，不正是考虑终身大事的好时候？反正我看孙潮鸿这伢，那就很不错，要才有才要貌有貌，又细心又懂礼，跟你正好还都是那、那个，怎么讲，一个道上的人，多难得！天造地设。  
你怎晓得人家跟我一个道上人，你亲自检查过了？  
滚蛋！  
医生把人逗毛，扭头抿着嘴乐，杀猪匠看他那副油盐不进样子，毕竟还是伤员，捶也不能真捶，憋屈得直拿手指节哒哒敲桌子，又忍不住擦着桌面凑过来，用胳膊肘戳戳：哎，你到底怎想的？真看不上？  
人家小孙多大，我多大？  
你少来吧，我找对象时候未见你讲这话。  
我意思是，人小青年年纪轻，血气旺，照拂着一来二去的，可能有时候荷尔蒙正好上头。其实也就一阵一阵的事，等过段时间冷静下来，望望我这破庙，就晓得好赖了——哎哎侯老师，我真不是咒你跟你那小女朋友要分！这两个不是一回事……医生赶紧抬手求饶，挡不住被头发都要气竖起来的杀猪匠揉得嗷嗷叫。  
快近八月，太阳照得空气干燥滚热，又热得很爽利，到处白得发亮，见不到一丝阴影。保健所这时候也冇人上门，大门虚掩，窗户关严，挡住外面暑气，长凳边上插了个老侯搬来的小落地扇，正在那来回摇着头，往两人这边吹风，电器的嗡嗡声跟窗外蝉鸣混在一起，让人觉得倦怠安逸，好像乱七八糟是是非非终于消停，只想往地上一坐，不用再动弹，呆望着闹腾出来的尘灰在空中慢慢落下来。  
谢谢你，侯老师。  
杀猪匠警觉：你又偷偷摸摸干甚坏事坑我了？  
……我谢你就是坑你？  
无事献殷勤嘛，非盗即那个，那个，对吧？  
小王乜了杀猪匠一眼，懒得理会他那副装疯卖傻样子。老侯成功逗回来，高兴了，洋洋得意的：谢么谢，你跟我讲甚谢，突然恁严肃吓人一跳，还不如去吃小笼包实在，谷山餐厅的人还问老不见你，阿是跟我绝了交。  
吃，我请你。羊肉泡馍也行，电影院边上好像有家羊蝎子也不错。  
嗯？怎突然想开？先前一个多月找你出去聚餐，老叫不动人，犯倔不肯挪窝。  
此一时彼一时么，那时候手头紧，托人托事钱花得一圈，最主要房子不得定，就怕后面要花钱地方更多，口袋虚心头虚，怎出得去。小王轻描淡写，抽了张纱布来抹干净桌玻璃上刚闹着玩洒出来的茶水。好在事熬过去，日子终于能恢复正常了。去羊蝎子店吗？去的话我跟老板打电话定个位子。  
冇人应。医生抬头，看到杀猪匠坐对面叉着胳膊，脸阴得要下雨。  
怎了？  
你这个嘴，要是老不晓得怎张，不如缝起来算了。  
啊？  
老侯不语，过了下从凳子上翘下腿，过去把大门关严了，走回来，板凳啪嗒一声摆摆正，坐在桌子另一边。  
小王，认得二十年了，我也跟你讲句严肃话——你不要怕。  
医生一脸懵，屠夫不待他答又追一句，我就问你，你是罪犯吗？  
小王怔住。  
就算是个罪犯，服了刑赔了钱，真能出来也算清白人了，爱怎过怎过，不亏欠哪个。你都不是犯人，怎比犯人还缩手缩脚？还是个医生，干的救人一命胜造七级浮屠的事，老老实实过日子，不害人不亏心，亮堂堂的，怕什么呢？别人对你好，那是你值，你自己有忙，要求个帮助开个口，天经地义，有么大不了的？恁难的？还要谢，还要躲，硬熬，我们都认得二十年了。  
还有孙潮鸿那伢，你摸良心问，真就一时心血来潮？我大老粗，冇恁多弯弯绕绕想法，要有人对我好，那一是人家自己乐意，识货，二是我这个人值得，金贵。真丑话讲前头，处得好就处处不好就分呗，各争各得，都是娘胎出来头回做人，又不是我想早几年出来的，还能哪个欠哪个。  
人就活这一世，让自己过好些，不是什么罪过。你去试试，小王，冇事的，不要怕。  
医生摘下眼镜，长久不作声。  
老侯最后手一招：大不了最后分不得劲，还有我哩，我帮你把他捶一顿，怎样？  
不怎样。县医院应该招你去给社区老头老太讲课，心理健康。你又从哪电视剧看来的？一套一套的。  
啧！这是我掏心掏肺人生经验好吧？只对真朋友，绝无二传。讲得阿对？阿有道理？  
有，特有道理，付你学费。羊蝎子吃吗？  
不吃，太辣上火，明早想吃羊肉泡馍。  
好，那明早去吃小笼包。  
啊？唉，好吧。

到了第二天，小笼包还是未吃上。先是菜市场油条摊那家老婆灌开水烫了背，到保健所要药膏涂，后来乡里面人赶集上来，一波一波顺便来瞧病。卫生局的通知今也到了，马上八月份要征兵，在到处抽人安排去帮忙搞体检。大事小事难得忙，眨眼就忙过了十点，小王一边填病历一边给老侯打电话，讲早茶赶不上，正在约晚上上哪吃，就瞥到门口病人家留的那只公鸡正拖着草绳一咕一咕往外蹭，已经一大半挤出了纱门，只剩个大尾巴还在里面，不禁“哎”一声站起来要去逮，突然听咯咯乱叫，门外伸进来一只脚，把逃跑未遂的公鸡顶回了屋。  
纱门从外面拉开，进来个姑娘，穿着短袖绸衫喇叭裤，挎一个轻便的棕皮单肩包，手里拎着一箱特仑苏，一个果篮，进门看到医生，叫了声“王叔”。  
于曼丽回来了。  
老话讲人生三大喜，升官发财死老婆，于院长一样不落，可谓99金的人生赢家，剩那一点的不完美就是他这个独生女儿于曼丽。  
并不是讲于曼丽不美，恰恰相反，小于随她妈多，瓜子脸，翘鼻子，一双大眼睛天生含情，眨一眨眼角就生桃花。当然小囡刚生下来时候肯定看不出美丑，新生儿都一样的红脸皱皮，只看出来腿下冇把。于铁英那年刚从生产大队计生所升到县计生办，才立定，不敢找同事办二胎准生证，怕被逮小辫子，小于她奶那时候在产房外，便讲要不把我带去乡下养，你们俩再生一个。带走冇几天，小于她妈涨奶涨得心慌，从医院踮掉摸到婆家村里面，发现人都下田去了，丢小囡一个赤条条躺床上，浑身烧得像条红鲤鱼。她奶回来逮着一问，讲丫头有病，米汤不喝鱼汤不喝，小卖部卖的最贵的奶粉，三鹿四鹿五色鹿，吃一口吐一口，金贵得要升仙，正打算送庙里面。妈于是抢女儿，抢不走，又哭又噘瘫地上不起来，奶水漫一胸脯，一村子不下地的老少油子围着看，硬闹到丈夫过来，最后到底带着一大一小两个一起回了谷山。  
这样个好不容易留下来的伢，又是丫头了，又是独生，那好歹要么念书出息些，要么性情听话些，才算不辜负她爹妈一番辛苦吧？结果这小囡偏一个不占，书念得不三不四，脾气也倔得像驴，从小就敢跟于铁英顶嘴骂，骂到她爹一边得托人进高中，一边抄笤帚抽得小囡涕泪横流，迎着路上来来往往人在门口罚跪，一下午跪完脸一揩，她妈给她搽大宝，问下次阿敢了？还敢。一直敢到高考，分数将将擦到三本，她爸在打电话找熟人看阿能定到蚌埠或者合肥哪个本科去的时候，她自己填了个护理专科，直接跑去了千把里外。  
怎今想到回来了？来，喝茶。  
谢谢王叔。前两天想起来马上我妈生日，以往都起码打个电话把她，今年冇的打了，干脆回来下，明天我去那边看看人就走。我现在在上海一个社区诊所里面干事，那边大学城，主要住学生，暑假到了也冇么事，请下假不耽误。  
哦，挺好的。小王点点头，听到中途把那句“阿回家看过你爸”给咽了下去。你在外面自己把自己过好就最好，你妈也能安心，对不对？  
于曼丽抿抿嘴，未回答，四下打量了一圈：保健所还未招新人吗？  
招是招，跟卫生局老早报备过了，就是好像冇么人乐意。  
对不起啊王叔，我匆匆忙忙跑掉，未怎考虑周全。  
冇事，本来这边也不忙，倒是怕你那时候刚遭难事，又突然一个人到个人生地不熟大城市，才真叫人担心，不过现在能定下来就好，小于还是有能力的。  
主要在那边碰到熟人，帮了不少忙安顿。于曼丽答，莫名脸上飞红，小王听到“熟人”两个字，想到的却是她家那表舅，顿时一震，两人各怀所想，一时都无话。快近中午，保健所重新清净，只有小王手机响起几声，估计是老侯打回来问约饭事，他正要摸来看，听到于曼丽复开口，便又按了回去。  
王叔，我这次来还想问个事。  
你讲。  
你跟我妈比较熟吧？我妈那天走之前或者前几天，阿过来跟你讲过什么的？  
医生茫然，小囡撞见他目光，又垂下眼，两只手捧着那只倒热茶的纸杯觉不出烫，只望着泡开的茶叶在杯子里浮浮沉沉。  
好像……未来过？那时候才二月份，刚过完元宵？我记得我一般都是初六过后回保健所上班，上到元宵节再歇一天，这中间一个来礼拜一般冇人上门，未出正月，大家还要拜年，或者都蹲家蹲着，除非真不宜当，否则冇事找医生不大吉利。怎了？你妈跟你留话了？  
曼丽摇摇头：就是因为一句未留。出事头天晚上还一个被单筒睡觉，两个人高高兴兴坐床上看晚会看到半夜……所以我才想着找人问问。  
小王叹了口气。  
我去年快毕业在当地找事干的时候，她叫我回来，讲我爸给我在县医院安排好了，女伢子一个人在外面打拼太苦，回家舒服些。我跟她吵了一架，我老是跟家里面吵架，跟她也吵，都习惯了。但是她讲你回来吧，就当是陪我，陪陪你妈，我们都老了，眼看陪一天少一天的事。话都讲到这份上了，我还能怎办？就先回来了，自己租房子住，也不去县医院，定到了保健所上班。于铁英是不高兴，我妈倒觉得在你这边蹲着更好些，叫我跟你认真学。反正那半年她精神不少，偶尔居然还会讲我不错——以前从来不讲我好，老讲我成绩差，脾性差，让他们糟心，不晓得感恩——到年初一起过年，这几年还是头一次，春节前后整一个多月都在一块，幸好于铁英应酬多，年前基本也不着家，就我们娘俩两个，灌香肠包蛋饺炸米花棒，一起过了小年、除夕、春节、元宵节。麻烦事多也多，但我……我好多年未见她那么高兴了。我想着终于，从小叛逆到大，现在好歹干对一件事，起码回来能让她高兴嘛。我还问我妈，你高兴吗？她讲她高兴。  
于曼丽讲到这，自己怔了一会。她讲她高兴。  
她真这么讲的，亲口跟我讲的。然后讲过的第二天，拉开厨房窗户从五楼跳了下去。  
小囡扭头，侧脸的肌肉在皮肤下随牙关一跳一跳。小王不晓得能讲什么，从抽屉取了沓干净纱布悄悄推在桌子那边。  
所以其实是高兴能这么搞我吗？自顾自生我，自顾自弃我。  
小于。  
你哪怕留封遗书，留个条子，留句话，留个字把我也好呢，讲清楚是因为我还是不是因为我。  
你不要这么想，小于，不要这么讲。我是看着你妈带你从小带到大的，当妈的心里面是真欢喜，真在意，她一直顾着你，这些都是真的，你其实心里面也清楚，对不对。她只是冇办法。  
冇甚办法？  
她只是——  
小王刚讲出口，又犹豫了，但于曼丽已经转过头来，仿佛就在等着这句似的，定定等着他把话讲完，脸上一丝泪也冇。医生进退两难，正沉默，纱门这时候“吱呀”一声，一个系围裙的女的喊着“松医生”进了门，一进来看到屋里面不止一个人，顿时停住，颇局促样子，嚅嚅医生要是在忙，她就等下再来。小王赶紧站起来招呼人，介绍小于，是保健所以前护士。病人遂放下心来，寒暄毕上了二楼。  
等下再讲，好吧？这边来病人，之前上午我先开了条子让她去买过药回来再处理的。  
好，阿要搭把手？  
嗯，你要不忙最好。前门大姐看到女护士恐怕心安些，我左边胳膊前几天划了下，也不大方便动。  
于曼丽便应下了。  
二楼跟她记忆里的样子几乎冇差，仍然蓝色床帘，蛛网墙角，唯一变的是本来竖起来靠在病例柜跟墙夹缝间的折叠床架，这时候给搬了出来，铺了张草席展在方窗底下。  
来的是菜市场西面前门的油条摊家老婆，讲昨天夜里面搬油锅架子不小心给烫了，忍到今早上忍不住，上保健所来看。小王以前给她看过其他病，病历从柜子里找出来一翻就晓得了，做完皮试另开了两种药，这时候刚从药房买回来。病人趴床上，上衣卷到胸以下，再往上部分交给于曼丽揭着衣服拿棉签涂消炎膏，烫伤像三伏时候的天气预报图像，从近肩胛地方蔓延到腰，密匝匝小水泡有的破有的化，看着骇人。小王站床头边，一边查其他地方创口，一边絮絮讲话分散注意力。  
胳膊肘阿好些啊？你让我再张灯看下，有时候碎玻璃太小，扎了也不大感觉到……手抬起来，抬——抬——再抬，这边都不疼是吧？那就好，关节还有点肿，药房冰袋阿给了？未要也冇事，回头你家去，走冰箱里面拿瓶啤酒，玻璃装那种，你家男的喝的吧？就像这样包条毛巾然后夹起来，看清楚了吧？这么夹着，捂热了就再放冰箱里面去，换个凉的再夹，敷一夜差不多……  
不晓得因为提到家长里短哪处，那女的涂药时一声不吭，这时候却脸埋进手臂下传出呜咽，模模糊糊讲些“他就欢喜喝点酒，酒一喝高就疯特了……平时真就是个老实人……”的话，医生不动声色，创口看完同于曼丽示意了下，自己先下了楼。  
小于上完药，扶人起来脱净衣服，里外查了下确实是冇其他口子，上了绷带，一边讲讲劝劝平复人情绪。都拾掇好后病人出门下楼，医生在楼下桌子后面刚写完处方笺，几个药盒上已经标了阿拉伯数字，哪种一天吃几次一次几粒，细细嘱咐注意事项。  
他要是问你为么拿他冰箱里面酒，你就照实讲，是医生要求的，好吧，有问题来找我。背上面水泡只要规规矩矩按交代的好好养，过个把礼拜就能好，不会留多少疤的。医生顿了顿，看女人小鸡啄米叠了处方收好，眼圈仍肿，又道，其实我是更担心你家男的，吃酒吃恁猛，肝脏估计有问题，不查下或者再不克制，以后得癌症可能性很大的，会很麻烦……哎你别慌哭哎，回头我去看下，或者你让他过来也行，我给他开个单子，上县医院查下肝功能，好吧？冇事的，讲难听些，你家男的怕死其实挺好的，大病能防住，有时候他怕死对他对你哪个都好，是不是。  
病人红着眼来，又红着眼走，医生就当未看见，送出了门又默默出会神，才想起来于曼丽到现在竟都未出现，便搁下茶杯上楼，推门见小囡侧卧在那张行军床上，挎包鼓囊囊垫在头下，伊未睡着，睁眼望着前面两张病床好似神游，看到医生愣在门口也未起来。  
小于怎了，不宜当？  
冇事，只是刚拾好了歇下。我还老感觉，我以前也在这躺过的——不是在这边干事时候，大概是小时候，但又想不起来。  
是吧，那可能是我来保健所之前了。我在这边工作时候，你已经上小学了吧，应该未在这过过夜。就记得你妈身体不大好，时不时要过来看下，你一个小小囡还经常给她跑腿，过来拿药——  
我妈从来不肯去县医院看病。于曼丽突然开口。再难受也不去，最多上保健所，或者下楼去敲认得的医生家门，进到人家里面问，问好该吃甚药，走药房买，真必须要去县医院，就让我去跑。她一个身体不好病人，从来不肯去县医院。  
她怕我爸，小囡稍微抬起头，两只眼珠机器人似的一动，贴着眼角侧视小王，笃定讲，她怕死。  
王叔，你讲我妈出事不是因为我，其实这半年我也老在想，我妈到底怎死的。  
大夏天的，小王只觉后背嗖一下，汗毛都竖起来，也不晓得是因为她讲的话，还是那双黑得发冷的眼睛。将近中午的太阳擦着窗框落进来，把她散下来的头发尖照得雪亮发光，像一层水汪在刀尖上。  
我记得医院出了证明，公安局也出了证明。你不信你爸在的医院，起码能信警察吧，出人命的事，公安局不敢讲瞎话——  
我晓得，我都看过了，看了几百遍，县医院公安局来来回回问得那边人都认得我了。我连太平间都去过了，我妈除了颅骨瘪了，骨头在底下折了，大体干干净净的，也不像刚那卖油条女的有甚痕迹。  
小王不语。  
干干净净的，死了就死了，除了我冇人再纠结这事，凭什么，我就是恨这个。  
于曼丽盘着腿靠墙坐起来，轻轻巧巧退下个橡皮筋挽起来头发。  
我中考那年，当时县里面高考考第一的学姐住我们家楼下，人性格也好，头脑也好，好像最后去了上海，交大吧应该。她爸跟她妈离了好多年，一顿饭都未给她烧过，听到女儿出名了就要回来沾光，被她锁防盗门外面不给进，踹门骂人吵到半夜。后来县电视台要采访状元，偏要先调解，讲起码合个影嘛，回头电视上照片一放，阖家美满，“她的成功离不开父母无私的奉献和辛勤的培养”。  
凭什么呢？于曼丽冷笑一声，我就问凭什么。  
好事都要共享，坏事都一对一。我学不好，学不好就学不好，他再辛苦托人都不行，是我朽木不可雕，人都为他觉可惜。我妈死了，死了就死了，他清白无辜很，完全不妨碍立马再娶，风风光光度蜜月。凭什么呢？我就问凭什么？冇人有罪过，冇人有责任，也冇人记得，只有我妈活该吗？  
小于，你妈肯定不想你这样钻牛角——  
我妈肯定也不想死！于曼丽强势地打断他，眼珠锃亮，面泛红光。她其实不想死的，是不是？  
也许吧，小王想，接二连三被打断话也不觉生气，正相反，他看着小囡映在太阳底下年轻的、因为怨愤而生气勃发的脸，几乎从心里生出一股虚弱的羡慕。  
但是很多时候人并不是想死，他想，他们只是活不下去。  
我妈不想死，我怕她叫过了救命，我作女儿的却未听见。王叔，你行行好告诉我，我妈走之前到底阿来过？她到底留未留过什么话？  
冇什么话。小王答，她未来过。


End file.
